Great White Wolf
by kaceyktn
Summary: Embry faces an unexpected life change when his mother is killed by vampires seeking revenage against the pack and Cullens. He learns his father's idenitity and struggles to bond with his new family when his father is turned into the one thing he hates. Along the way Embry meets his imprint and she is faced with her own demons. Love and Life can hold lots of pain and sorrow.
1. GWW Prologue

No copyright infringement intended; all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

EPOV

Almost a year had passed since the Volturi sought our destruction. By now we would have moved on, but things are complicated, mainly because of Nessie and Jake's relationship. Nessie and Jacob's friendship continues to grow stronger every day. The wolves modified the treaty to allow Nessie access to their land. Sam and Emily's wedding is coming up in the next few days. They entire Cullen family had been extended an invitation.

Leah continues to struggle with all the changes and she stays to herself a lot. Since she is Jake's beta, she never questions his orders. Jake refuses to order her to do anything because he allows all his pack free choice. Leah had gained a respect for him after all that he had experiences in the the name of family, friendship and love. She understood Jake's reasoning even if she has not always agreed with him. It makes her feel great that he has received his "happily ever after" with Nessie. Leah loves Nessie, even she is a hybrid, or maybe in spite of it.

My daughter has a way of capturing your heart without you even realizing it. Bella has taken to her vampire life very easy. We thought that finally our life would settle down. As a family, we have established a routine. Nessie hunts with us to help control her thirst, and she eats human food with Jake to help her blend in better with people. Jake is a big help to us. He encourages Ness, and she is eager to please him. Jake fits into our family with ease; he belongs with us. He is the brother Bella has always wanted him to be, and Esme treats him like a son, as she does all of us boys. Rose accepts Jake, the man and the wolf. They still tell each other those awful jokes and rib one another, but there is a comradeship between them. Seth is here almost as much as Jake. Sue had him go back to school though, and my family pressured Jake to return to school too. He agreed to get his GED to make us be quiet about the matter.

We celebrated Jacob's graduation by purchasing him a car, over his objections. I am partial to the Volvo, since it held so many memories for me. Bella's truck mysteriously died, but she can not part with it, so we built a small garage where it is housed- out by our cottage.

None of us realize someone from our past will try to destroy our future so quickly. Just when we thought life had settled down, things began to crash all around us.


	2. GWW Chpt 1

Please review for me. This is my first fan-fic. I am in the process of re-editing with the help of PTB.

**Embry POV**

I decide to go down to La Push beach for a while, and I need some space to clear my head. So many things have changed this past year. I need a moment or two alone so that I can sort everything out in my head. After the Volturi attack Jake and Sam both remained Alpha and I joined Jake's pack. We coexist in peace now. Nessie's birth pieced the splintered pack back together.

Leah is not as much of a bitch as she used to be. She used to drive me and everyone else crazy with her attitude. Leah's taunts run through my head. She's angry a lot. She lashed out at me a lot after her father died. Many people in the tribe thought Harry was my dad. After his death, I couldn't stop myself from wondering if he was.

"_Embry, you having daddy issues today?"_

"_Shut up Leah. Don't pay any attention to my sister, Embry,"_

"_It's fine Seth. I shouldn't think about things if Leah is around."_

"_Oh fuck off Embry. My dad was not your father. He's dead and you have no right to question him. He loved my mom and would never cheat on her."_

After Harry's death I try not to think about who my father could be. Leah uses our private thoughts against us. She has done this to various pack members, just to piss us off.

I wish I knew my father's identity sometimes, but I could never ask my mother to tell me. She raised me on her own, and it seems like she carries some pain from her past with her. I assume it must be related to my father. When I was younger, I had tried to ask about my father, in the past, but she always avoided the issue. So I pretended not to care, but I did- I do. I know she does the best she can. It is hard to be a single mother- even more so because she is a single mother with a wolf for a son. I can't fault her for not telling me, since it's one of three men. Billy Black, Quil Aterra, and Levi Uley are the possibilities, and all were married at the time my I was conceived . When I allow myself to think about it, I secretly hope it is Billy. Though I know Billy loved Jake's mom, I would love nothing better than to be Jake's brother in all senses of the word. Regardless, I guess I will never know the truth.

I can hear my pack in the distance, howling. Something must be wrong. My wolf senses kick into overdrive, and I head for the tree line to phase. I hear the frantic voice of Quil in my head, joined by Seth's and Leah's.

_"Hurry up, Embry, Vampire."_ I race faster toward the scene. My pack brothers and sister need my help, and I would love the chance to destroy a bloodsucker. I consider the Cullen family my friends, but they are different than other vampires. They do not kill humans, and Nessie makes them seem more human.

_"Jake and the others comin?" _

Since the divide last year, we can only hear the voices of our individual pack mates, unless our Alpha is with us. Alphas share a direct line to each other, and they can relay the packs' thoughts to their respective pack-mates. We still are not connected as one unit, but we can work together via the Alphas.

_"He's at the Cullens' with Nessie, but he should be here soon,." _Seth told me.

"_Are we sure this isn't one of the Cullens' friends that was here last year as a witness?"_ I ask my pack-mates.

_"NO!_" Seth answers. We run toward the sweet, sickly, scent. As we close in, Sam and some of his pack join us, along with Jacob.

"_Some of the Cullens are right behind me. They wanted to help. I told them we could handle one bloodsucker ourselves,._" Jake laughs as he races toward us.

When we reach the field, we see there are six vampires. A female hisses as she sees us, advancing on her group. The Cullens catch up with us as we circle around the unknown vampires. Carlisle approaches the female vampire slowly.

"We mean you no harm, but we do not allow hunting of humans here. We ask that you leave this area in peace," Carlisle explains to the vampires. Smelling the blood, I look behind them and see that we are too late. They have hunted already. I can tell it is a woman. Slowly I realize it's not just any woman; it's my mother.

My mother is lying in a fetal position, and she has blood seeping from her neck. She is holding her hands to the wound, but blood is still seeping from it. "_Jake, it's my mom. She's been bitten but not drained!"_

I couldn't control my anger and attack the vampires. I lunge for the male vampire that is standing closest to me. The packs follow suit. The vampires have mortally wounded my mom. I can hear her heart struggling to beat. I tear first one then another vampire into pieces. As the battle rages around me, my instincts propel me to my mother, and I race to her side while my brothers guard my flank.

"Carlisle, they've attacked La Push. Embry's mother is the victim,_" _Edward shouts.

Once more, the wolves and vampires work together to annihilate a common enemy. We decimate them all, but we leave one. Jasper and Emmett hold her arms to prevent her escape. I really don't care what the damn vampire has to say. I cradle my mom close to my side. The vampire they chose is the same one that hissed at us when we arrived in the field. She must be the leader.

"Embry, she has lost a lot of blood. You have two choices here." Carlisle looks me in the eyes before he speaks again. "You can either let her die from her wounds, or if the pack allows it- I will change her. Your choice."

I can save her life, but she would be a bloodsucker. I can't allow this. I love my mom a lot, but I am not sure if I am strong enough to let her become a leech. Can I let her die? I stroke her hair while I weigh my options.

"Oh, Mom, I am so sorry. I should have protected you. This is all my fault,." I cry.

"Embry, I am the one who is sorry, my boy, my son."

"All this time you have protected me and the tribe from the cold ones. I am so proud of you. There is something I need to tell you. I need to tell you who your father ..." She gasps with her last breath. I waited too long to decide. She's dead. Hatred and anger twists from inside me. I begin to shake, and the transformation starts to take over. I force myself to calm down. Because I don't want to injure my mother's lifeless body. I don't want to scar her, and if I transform her body will be mauled and scarred.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Carlisle demands of the leech.

She looks with amusement at Carlisle and laughs at his questions. The woman's laughter grates on my nerves. "I sought vengeance for my sister, Victoria, and now I have it. You will suffer as I have suffered. Your wolves will kill you for the pain and destruction you have brought upon them today. It is your fault, you stupid Cullens. Because of you, this woman died. Her blood is on your hands." Her sardonic laughter tears through my very soul. "Go ahead kill me. "

"I have my vengeance." My brothers' growl in response to her words.

"Edward?" Carlisle, questions.

"Yes, Carlisle I know everything we need to know. Destroy her." Edward speaks softly. His tone is full of anger at the leech. Jasper and Emmett rip her into pieces and throw them into the fire someone had started. She has refused to tell as anything else. It doesn't matter, Edward will know what she was trying to hide from us.

"She sent others to attack La Push," Edward explains. "We have to hurry."

At that moment, Bella's cellphone rings. "It's Charlie. He is supposed to be with Billy down at La Push fishing." She gasps.

She begins to run toward the beach without even thinking about it. Though Cullens and us are on friendly terms, they still don't go to La Push. Only Nessie is allowed free access to come and go since she is Jake's imprint.

Edward relays to his family that they have permission to go to La Push. "Jake and Sam said for us to go andthey will be right behind us_."_

The remaining Cullens race toward La Push, and Jared stays behind with me. I can't abandon my mom's body, and the others can handle the vampires. Once everyone is gone, I begin to cry. The sobs rack my body as my mom's death starts to sink in. How am I going to make it without her?

Jared phases and he walks over beside me . "I'm sorry, Embry_." _My thoughts drift to La Push, and I send up a prayer for Billy and Charlie. I do not want Jake or Bella to experience the grief I feel myself at this moment.

**Edward POV **

Bella is terrified for her father and Billy. I want to reassure her that everything will be okay, but if I am honest with myself, I really don't know how things will play out. Since I am the fastest, I arrive first, but Leah and Bella are right on my heels.

Charlie had told Bella on the phone that something had capsized their boat and pulled Billy under the water. He had been unable to find him and swam to shore. He decided to call Bella to see if she knew where Jake was at. I am sure Charlie's sixth sense told him there is something more to this than a normal boat accident.

I scan the landscape and I can see Charlie laying on the shore. He is exhausted and breathing heavily, but he's here and okay.

_He's alive, thank goodness_. I see Billy trying to tread water. He is struggling to stay afloat. He is paralyzed from the waist down, yet somehow he is managing to stay above the water's surface. It's a miracle. I jump in the water and swim toward Billy.

The wolves have to make sure that their secret is not exposed so they make sure the coast is clear, before leaving the cover of the trees. _"There is a bloodsucker coming toward Charlie," J_ake warns me. Jake's thoughts about a vampire approaching Charlie worries me. Billy will drown if I turn around now, but I can't let Charlie die, either. Jake understands my dilemma. _"Save my father, Edward, and I'll make sure the bloodsucker doesn't hurt Charlie." _Jake doesn't hesitate and goes for Charlie.

At that moment, I hear Bella scream, "Don't touch my father or you will die."

This throws the vampire off, just for a moment, and it causes him to hesitate long enough for Jake. He and the wolves tear him limb from limb. My avenging angel had saved her father from death. The wolves take great satisfaction in destroying the vampire that wants to desecrate their beach. They prevented the murder of a human on their land. It is the whole reason they exist: to protect humans from Cold Ones.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie mumbles.

"I'm here, Dad. You're safe," she answers reassuringly. The exertion finally takes its toll, and Charlie blacks out. I bring Billy ashore and lay him beside his friend. A now human Jacob hugs me, catching me by surprise. Billy's blood alerts me to a problem.

"Son, I am not long for this world. Take me home," Billy begs his son quietly.

Jacob looks at me for some answers. Jacob's questioning his father's request.

"Why does he think he is dying, Edward?"

"He was bitten," I answer. Billy's body has started going through the change.

All of the other wolves and my other family members arrived sometime during my swim to Billy. Sam, in human form now, drops his head in devastation. Though the wolves accept us in some fashion, to be turned into a vampire is more than they can handle. One of their own now faces their worst nightmare. Billy does not think he could complete the change since he is a descendant of Taha Aki.

"Dad, you'll be fine. You're safe now." Jacob cried. He's in denial of his father's predicament. I wasn't sure what would happen to Billy now.

I ask Carlisle if he thinks we can suck out the venom, but he shakes his head. We don't know if Billy's transformation will take due to the wolf gene. Billy never phased into a wolf, but he still carries the gene. It is in his DNA.

"My dad," Jake chokes out. "Is he okay? What's gonna happen to him?"

"I am sorry. It has been too long since the bite, son. We can't reverse the effects. Only time will tell. We all know venom can kill a pack member if there is too much physical damage to their body, but it doesn't transform them. Billy is human though. He carries the gene, so we can only wait and see what happens," Carlisle, explains quietly.

Jacob is devastated. His father's life will either be over, or he will become a Cold One. The idea he might still die, as Tiffany, Embry's Mom, had worries Jake. The other pack members don't want Billy to die, but they don't want him to be a vampire either. It is a roll of the dice now and no one knows how the game will play itself out.

Sam doesn't know what to do. Jake adamantly refuses to allow anyone to touch Billy other than Carlisle. If a wolf is bitten, the venom acts like a poison to their system, but it doesn't always kill them. They could survive if they hadn't been too hurt physically. Billy had never phased, he is human, and because of this, we hope he can. Jake and Sam argue about the repercussions of allowing Billy to complete the transformation.

"Sam, I am telling you, no one is killing my father. I'll deal with my dad being a vampire before I let him die at your hands. I will be responsible for him, and if it comes down to it, I will handle it. Right now, nothing is a given. We have no idea if he is able to complete the transformation, but I want the chance to see."

I have to help Jacob save his father. We all know Billy cannot return to his home and awaken as a newborn. None of us, even the packs, want to kill him. Billy has started the transformation process, and he needs to be moved somewhere soon.

"We need to take him to our place, Sam, so I can watch over his transformation," Carlisle explains gently. "Jake, he will awaken as a newborn if he survives this. You know he would not want to hurt anyone in his tribe, so please let us help him and you. There are enough of us to control him once the transformation is complete."

I look at Sam for a confirmation that he agreed with Carlisle. I listen to his thoughts. He is debating whether to kill Billy or not. In the end, he decides that if he has to kill Billy, he will, but for now, Billy should be given a chance. Once Billy's fate plays out, he will talk to Jake. For now, Billy needs to be with us. Sam understands that the pack members are not ready to kill an elder, a friend...not today anyway. Sam and Jake both know the fate of the packs rests on what happens with Billy. This situation could cause a war between the packs if they handle it wrong, and they do not want that.

Jacob agrees to take Billy back to our house. Carlisle checks Charlie over to make sure he has not been bitten. He is still unconscious and unaware of all that transpired. Billy may not like the choice that Jake made on his behalf, but he is unable to argue with anyone. For now, at least.

"I will take Charlie home and sit with him until he wakes up." Bella loves Billy, but I know my love is relieved that Charlie has not been bitten. I know she feels selfish for feeling this way. I can read her face, and I see the anguish and relief she feels.

"It will be okay, my love. We will take care of Billy, I promise. Damn you, Victoria. Even in death you cause trouble," I mutter.

Sam and Jacob decide the packs should remain in La Push for now. The vampires' desire to start a war between us and the wolves has indicated that La Push will be where the vampires plan on causing most of the damage.

On the way back to the house, Jasper wants to discuss everything I learned from the female vampire.

"Her name was Anne, and Victoria was her sire. It seems she reminded Victoria of her biological sister... the two shared similar looks and name. Victoria joined her sister and others in a coven, after Victoria sister changed her. Victoria that is. Confusing I know right?"

"Anne is the name of Victoria's sister and the vampire in the meadow. Victoria was sired by her sister Anne, and Victoria sired the vampire Anne we just destroyed," Jasper ask dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"So go on. Tell me the rest of it," Jasper demands.

"Heidi was part of a coven with Victoria and her sister. The Volturi destroyed Victoria's coven in order to acquire Heidi for the guard. Her sister and the other members were casualties. As you know, Victoria managed to escape."

"Okay, I'm with you so far. Where did this other vampire Anne come from?"

"Victoria created her sometime before she met James. They kept in touch with each other. Anne learned about the wolves from Victoria, before the newborn war. She offered to help Victoria, but Victoria refused to let her because she didn't want to risk her safety. "

"Okay. So why did she attack the wolves'?"

"Anne learned about the wolves' part in the newborn war, she decided to seek revenge by starting a war between us and them. She wanted to use our connection to one another against us. She wanted the packs to think we had killed Tiffany, and once the war started, she was going to sit back and watch us self-destruct."

"This was about revenge? Why did she not help her sire in the newborn war then?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"Victoria never planned on defeat and felt that she didn't want to risk her protege."

I know our fate will forever be mingled with the wolves because of Jake and Nessie's relationship. Especially now that one of their Elders has been bitten. The tribe believes after death you go to the Great Spirit world. For Billy, that will never happen. Even if he begs for us to destroy him, his people believe that the Spirit World will never take one of the damned. Today's events have changed our lives forever. Billy carries the Quileute blood in him, but never shifted, so no one knows what his transformation will bring. In the back of my mind, I wonder if Nessie will have children someday, and if she does, how Jake's ancestry will affect the child. Billy's transformation may give me some much needed clues to what the future may hold for my daughter and grandchildren.


	3. GWW Chpt 2

GREAT WHITE WOLF

Billy POV

I can feel the pain in my entire body, and it feels like I am burning alive. The venom races through my body, changing me. I can hear Jacob next to me, and at first he curses, then he paces the floor beside me. Finally, he cries. From what I can tell, about twenty-four hours or so have passed by.

Jake is calmer now, and I wish I could ease my son's suffering, but the agony is too much. Trying to reconcile myself to the fact that my body is changing requires almost all of my attention. I want to prevent Jake from witnessing my agony, so I try to remain as quiet as possible, but sometimes the pain is unbearable and I cry out. I' d like to reassure my son that things will work out, but I can't. I want to tell him I will be okay. Only I can't because I am not sure it will be.

_How can I become a cold one? A vampire? How will I live? I am a Quileute. Life is everything to my tribe, my ancestors. This goes against everything I believe in._

I have tried to reason with myself that I will not be an abomination of nature. But I can't seem to convince myself. Carlisle and Edward have explained to me, when they first brought me to their home, what I will experience during this process.

Different ones of the Cullens, along with Jake, are with me at all times. I try to soak in everything they tell me. I listen as they reassure me that I will be fine, and they all promise to help me as much as possible. Their kind words don't help ease the pain in my soul because I am turning into something, or someone, my ancestors considered their mortal enemy. The tribe believes this still. Our alliance with the Cullens is an exception to our very firm beliefs that vampires are evil leeches.

I know that I can never go back to my home—ancestral home, my beloved La Push. My change into a vampire will mean that my spirit can never make it to our homelands either. The Great Spirit Lands are the final resting place for my tribe when we die.

I'm sure Jacob will able to deal with my predicament, but can I? How do I make peace with how horribly things have gone?

I know my son well enough to know he will blame himself and he will act like it's his fault for not saving me. The uncertainty of how I am going to deal with the situation I find myself in makes everything even more difficult.

Maybe I should ask someone to kill me. But who? If the wolves agree to the act, then they suffer with the knowledge that they have killed me. If the Cullens do it, the treaty may be jeopardized. It would forever alter Jacob either way. If it's any of the Cullens, it will affect his chance at a happy life with Nessie. The wolves are Jake's brothers, and if they kill me then it will remain a part of their lives, their minds. Jake would never forgive either side if I die at their hands.

I don't think I can be a cold one. A vampire. I know I could never live with myself if I killed a human being. I know from what the Cullens have shared with us that thirst rules newborns. From what Jake has told me, some of the Cullens have never drank human blood. Rose or Carlisle have never tasted human blood. Bella has, but she was human at the time. And no one was hurt to get the blood because it was donated. Even little Nessie has tasted human blood as an infant before she learned to hunt. I wonder if I can follow their examples? If I can't, how will Sue, Old Quil, and the wolves feel toward me? I am scared, really confused, and definitely uncertain about what I will do.

Jacob POV  
I have paced, I have cursed, until finally, I let my anger go. I cried for myself, my father, and for my sisters. Rachel and Rebecca had a hard time with Mom's death, and now this happens. Dad is dead. I know this. He is going to be one of the undead. Rachel will understand the full implications of a vampire bite, but not Rebecca. She's not in on the secrets of La Push, or even Forks. I thought waiting for Bella had been hard, but this is much worse. Bella made her own choice, but my father hadn't been given the same opportunity. He is―well was―ingrained into his life as a Quileute. He doesn't cry out in pain too much and is still most of the time. When he does cry out, it sears me right through my heart. It feels like a bullet is piercing me every time I hear him. Alice assures me his behavior is normal, and all part of the transformation. I have only been a witness to Bella's change. She was an anomaly. Even when she was a human, she was different. "_His reactions have_ _been the same as other people's_." Alice's words still ring in my head, replaying over and over. They are of little comfort to me though. My dad's in pain and that hurts. I recall Carlisle's words too. "_Pain and burning causes you to cry out during a transformation."_ Alice promises me that we all will be surprised by the great Billy Black. She has seen him, but refuses to say anything else about her vision. She has even blocked Edward because she wants us all to be surprised. Bella has tried her best to ease my suffering, but Nessie is the only one able to ease my pain. As long as I hold her, I feel some relief. I try to reason with myself that I am going to have my father, even if he will be a bloodsucker. I try to tell myself that he isn't dead, but he is. Technically. Alive, but dead. It makes my head ache when I try to rationalize it. So I don't. I know I should be more thankful that Dad is here. And I will still get to talk to him, spend time with him, hell, we will have forever together now. Embry doesn't have his mom, Tiffany, anymore. Never again will he hear her voice or feel her arms around him. He's alone. An orphan. His mom was all he had since he doesn't know who his dad is. We are in day two of the process and things are still difficult. My mind is on my friend. Embry's mother's funeral is today. I didn't go since I want to wait for my father to complete his change, and I didn't feel comfortable leaving him. I want to be there for Embry, but I feel my place is here. Embry stops by the Cullens' house to talk to me and check on Billy. He stops here before the funeral. Because he is a good man, he wants to ease my guilt about everything. "Jake, I'm not sure that I could be where you are. I've lost my mom, and there's nothing I can do to change that." "Embry," I say. My voice is thick with grief. "Jake, man, you have things worse than me. You're not sure how things will turn out for Billy. He's gonna be a leech, a bloodsucker. A killer." Embry huffs. "Embry, things will be fine. Billy's fine." I try to reason with my friend. I want him to know he's wrong. His assessment is wrong. Dad will be FINE … "Mom, Billy, all of this mess, it's reinforced my hate for vampires. They're the reason my mother is DEAD!" Embry's yelling at me now. Pain and grief is etched into every line on his face. "Now you have to deal with someone you love becoming something your whole being tells you is wrong. It sucks." Some of his anger has subsided, but not all of it. I know he is just letting off some steam. His mom's death has rocked him to the very core of his being. He is friends with the Cullen family, and once he cools off he will regret his words. Or at least I hope so.

I start to interrupt him, but Embry cuts me off. "Jake, if anyone can handle this, it's you. You have once already. You made it through Bella's change, you will Billy's, too." "Man, listen things will work out for you. You'll see," I say trying to cheer him up. Embry draws in a haggard breath before he continues on, "Jake, man, how you handle stuff is …" He can't seem to formulate his thought completely. "But me, I'm different. I've never had to deal with losing someone I loved. The Cullens, to some degree, are our friends and I trust them, I really do. I just don't know if I can call them family, not like you do. You can. You're my friend and I'll stand by you, with you, and for you. Always. I respect that Nessie's your imprint, and she's the one you'll always love. That makes her family, but it makes her your family. Bella's my friend, and I care for her. Really, I do. I always will, but she isn't my family. I have to draw a line somewhere, Jake. It's the only way I can have peace of mind." "I know your upset, Embry," I tell him. "You can't let this change you. It will get easier. I know that you don't have the same connection to the Cullens as me. I don't expect you to, but just give things time." "Jake, it is different for you. Understand what I am saying here? Nessie, she's special, she's part human. Even though I respect Carlisle and care for Bella, they can never be my family, not the way they are yours. I don't know how things will be with Billy, and I don't want to hurt you when this is all done." "What do you mean by that, Embry?" "Just that, Jake, my mom's death changed me. I'm pissed. I don't know if I can control my anger around a vampire. I don't wanna hurt any of them. I won't be back here, at least not for a while. I need some space." "I understand, man. Take all the time you need. Come back when you're ready to. I'll miss ya," I say sadly. I hug my friend goodbye. After Embry leaves, I feel drained. What could I say to him? His words make me ponder how Billy's transformation has changed the whole dynamic of the Cullens' and the wolves' lives. Billy's becoming a vampire is difficult for me. How would I handle Billy if he kills a human? Will I, or can I kill him? If my brothers are forced to kill him, how do I handle that? Will this divide us or unite us? I guess only time can tell. Sam came by to talk to me about that very thing the next day. Billy's in day three of his transformation, and according to Alice, will awaken soon. I tell Sam the news. I know Billy would never want to harm anyone. Not intentionally. He's going to be a newborn―wild, feral, and unpredictable. Honestly it scares the hell out of me. "Jacob, I know Billy would never intentionally hurt a human, but if he does, what do you plan on doing about it?" "What I have to," I answer automatically. "Jake, you are too closely involved to be objective about the situation," Sam reasons. "I will do what Billy would want me to do," I argue. "The Cullens will help me, and we will make sure he isn't a danger to anyone. We will make sure to control him." "Jake, man, this is your dad. You telling me that you can kill him if it comes to that?" "Y … yes, I think so, Sam. I don't know. Maybe. Sorry. I don't know. Whaddya want me to say? He's my dad. I love him. I promise I, no, we, will do everything in our power to make sure things go smoothly. I have to give him a chance, Sam," I plead, desperately hoping Sam will back off. Sam leaves when we can't reach a common resolution. He has the same fears I do. Fears that plague me, night and day. I can't escape them, especially when I dream. What if he does kill a human? If I am honest, I am not sure what I would do, or allow the pack to do. Billy's my father, and the Cullens will protect him at all cost for me. If Billy kills a human Sam and I both know the truce will be over, and the cost high. For both sides. Bella offered to leave Forks after Billy was first bitten. The other Cullens agreed to go as well. I remember her words clearly. My friend is willing to give up her life here, for me, for my dad. "_We could_ _take Billy and disappear." _ "_Leave Forks?"_ "_Yes, at least for a few years. We could come back, someday."_ I consider the offer and all the ramifications. If we leave, then I'm sure Sam would agree to allow my pack members to rejoin his pack. Leah and Seth have been here since we brought Billy home. Home. Funny, how now, I consider this house my home. When they hear what Bella is suggesting, they both get upset. Especially, Leah. Neither Leah nor Seth like the idea of me leaving, and both of them disagree with my suggestion that they can rejoin Sam's pack. They tell me they refuse to let Sam be their Alpha again. I call my other pack members, since my choices affect them too. Quil and Embry agree to rejoin Sam if I decide to leave. It hurt to even think about leaving, but if Billy kills someone, it may mean war. It also means we can never return to Forks. Any of us. If we leave, I will be responsible for taking Nessie away. Away from the people she loves; her Grandpa Charlie, Sue, even the wolves. I'm not sure I can make that choice. Can I cause everyone to suffer just so I won't lose Billy? Rachel loves Paul, and if the pack is forced to kill her father, it will destroy her, her life, and her love for him. As for Rebecca, I wouldn't even be able to give her a chance to grieve. No body to bury. No way to say goodbye. There is so much riding on my decision. Leaving hurts people, and staying may, too. Was it right for me to save Billy's _life_ in the first place?

I am torn in two and want the anxiety to be over. I want that so badly. Worry free is something I haven't been in a long time. I rack my brain trying to understand how the vampires slipped by Alice and the packs in the first place.

Was Tiffany their intended target or was she just convenient? Did they know to target Charlie and Billy? There are twenty wolves now and it dumbfounds me that they slipped past us without detection. Had it been dumb luck on their part, or a cold calculating move? I have been so wrapped up in the drama that I hadn't really had time to talk with Edward about things.

Of course the mind reader hears my internal struggle. Edward gives me the answer I want―no need― to know so desperately. We talk while we wait for my dad to wake up. He had read the minds of the vampires we killed and discovered they had someone with them.

"Jacob, the vampires guarded their thoughts, but I heard enough to know Tiffany was lured out."

"What? Tiffany was a pawn? Why?"

"They used the guise of Embry being hurt and needing her to gain her trust. She accompanied them to help her son. They took her to the meadow and drained to the point of death," Edward explains.

"Did they plan on killing her from the start?"

"No. Anne planned to change her. Unleash her on the tribe, the wolves. She thought you would blame us and start a war with massive casualties on both sides."

"What had changed then?"

"Embry interrupted the vampires," Edward explains quietly. "The rest you know. Tiffany's heart gave out."

"Yeah, that I remember," I say bitterly.

"She lost too much blood and didn't receive enough venom to complete the transformation."

"I know. Embry would've refused to allow it anyway." I pause briefly before adding, "So, Billy?"

"Not really part of the plan. She sent the one on the beach to scout out La Push. It just so happened that he came upon where Billy and Charlie were fishing. When the vampire saw Billy's russet-colored skin, he decided he must be a Quileute and bit him out of vengeance."

"Well, she may have failed to change Tiffany, but she succeeded in causing problems just the same."

Edward asks me to wait for a few minutes because he needs to talk to Billy in private.

Billy POV

My mind is racing with images of me as a bloodsucker. I'm killing innocent people. First my friends, then my family―all dead. I can't do this. I _can't_ do this. I _can't_ do this. I'll be a killer, a monster.

"Billy … I know you can hear me. I want to let you know we would never let you hurt anyone. You can do this. Your son loves you, and he needs you. I know that you never wanted this, but other than Bella, none of us had a choice. So, I understand. Let us help you, Billy. I don't think any of us can destroy you. Billy, you are too important to Jacob, Nessie, and even Bella, to lose you that way."

Of course Edward hears my thoughts of destruction. I want to believe him. My heart is pounding harder and harder struggling against the venom. I can feel it. I'm in the final minutes of my human life. Once my heart gives out, I will wake a vampire―a cold one. Forever.

I hear Alice announce, "It's time."

My heart begins to beat faster and the burning intensifies. Finally, my heart stops beating, and my transformation is now complete. I open my eyes to a whole new world where everything is so much brighter. I can hear everything around me. I feel every hair on my body stand on end when I hear a couple of heartbeats. My throat aches. I feel parched. Dry.

"Slowly, Jacob. You haven't phased, and he is a newborn."

I hear the concern in the woman's voice. I study her face closely. I know her. It's Bella. I look around at all the anxious faces, well all of them are but one. Alice is smiling.

"Jake, please," Bella begs. She is concerned for his safety. I can hear it in her tone.

No, it is more than concern; it is love―love for her friend, my son. She loves Jake. She always has. I feel peace course through me. Calmness floods my senses, but I don't need it. I'm going to be fine. I may be a vampire, but my choices are my own. I can choose to be more than some blood thirsty killer. In this moment, I feel one hundred percent sure that Taha Aki will guide me on this new journey, even if I am no longer human. The thirst they told me about is here. I ignore it. I want to see my son first, before I deal with that side of my nature. He needs to know I don't blame him for any of this.

I jump from the bed and find myself face to face with Jake. I look at him eye to eye. I reach out and touch his arm and he steps back a little. My son's skin feels hot to my cold touch. The smell I expect to be horrible, at least I'm told would be, isn't.

As we stare at one another, my mind goes into overdrive. It dawns on me, I'm standing, something I haven't done in years. I begin to laugh, unable to help myself. _My legs work!_

Jacob looks at me for a minute and his laughter joins mine. Then Edward chimes in, too. The other Cullens gawk at us like we are crazy. I'm sure they are all asking Edward what's so funny.

"His legs work now, and he seems to like that," Edward explains to everyone.

I can't help myself and reach for my son, pulling him into a tight hug. I see the large vampire advance toward me, and I let Jake go and crouch defensively. I feel a wave of calm flood me once more. I let out a growl at the intrusion. I turn to face the threatening vampire.

Jake steps back and holds his hands up. The other vampire stops. I can see it in their faces. All of the Cullens love Jacob. He is as much a member of their family as he is the wolves in La Push. The big vampire backs off. His name has finally come to me. Emmett.

"Sorry, Emmett," I mutter.

He just smiles and nods. I refocus my attention on Jake now that the danger has passed. "Jacob."

"Dad, sorry to tell you this, but you stink," Jacob tells me. He has a lopsided grin on his face.

"Well, Jake, I wish I could say the same, but I can't. You smell fine to me. Like a wolf. Not so bad. Kind of normal even."

"Amazing," I hear Carlisle murmur.

"It is Doc, it really is." I chuckle.

Just then, the pixie announces, "You will never believe his talent."

I look at Jake questioning. So he asks, "What is it, Alice?"

I notice Edward smiling widely. His smile is making me nervous. Will I have a talent that can be useful? Will my _gift_ make my newborn state easier?

"Billy, I don't know how I can see this, but I can. You've retained the Quileute magic in your blood. We need to take you hunting now, so you can see for yourself," Alice boasts. Her voice is full of awe. She can see my future, my gift. Her news is wonderful. Reassuring. Maybe I won't be a killer after all.

It's agreed that Jake, Edward, and Bella will accompany me on my first hunting trip. After we jump from the second floor and land on the ground, I feel something take over my body. I begin to change form.

My body transforms into a great big wolf. My fur is solid white in color and I'm as large as Jake and Sam. Jake phases, and I am thrown for another loop because I can hear Jacob's thoughts. In wolf form we share a collective mind.

I'm now what I had not been before; I am a wolf, or a least some variation at least. The great Taha Aki and the Spirit Warriors have not forsaken me in my time of need. I've become what they hate the most. A vampire. Yet, they have bestowed my birth right on me.

In my heart I feel like I have retained my love for my fellow man, my sense of protection for human life is strong. I can feel it in my very core. The magic of my people runs through my veins, even if I am a vampire. I promise the Spirits and myself I will do everything in my power to make sure I never hurt humans. No matter the personal cost.

"_Jacob, can you believe this?"_

_"Dad, you're a shape-shifter, a wolf, like me._" Jacob's amazed too.

I answer him, _"I am son." _

I'm surprised that I can speak to him telepathically. When everyone is past the shock, we commence hunting. My desire for blood is still with me so I hunt solely on animal instinct, taking down two deer and an elk before I am ready to stop. I want to make sure there will be no thirst. No chance for me to hurt someone.

The Great Spirit Warriors are with me. As I run I can feel the wind blow through my fur, and the sensation is exhilarating. I run faster and feel stronger than I ever have. Maybe, I will be able to do this after all. I wish I could speak to Old Quil to discuss this, but I can't. My heart grieves for my home and friends. I'm positive I'll never see my beloved La Push again. Once we all finish hunting we head back to the Cullens' home.

"_Dad, we have to figure out what to say to Charlie. He is worried about you. None of us knew what to say since we none didn't know how or if the transformation would work. Bella and Edward have managed to sidetrack him for now. Sue has helped too."_

Apparently, Charlie asked Bella about me several times during my transformation. And she'd told him that I was under Dr. Cullen's care and she would let him know something soon. I didn't want to cause him any undue worry, but as much as I want to see him, I can't. I refuse to risk his life. Charlie bought her excuse for the moment, but he won't wait too long for answers. He is suspicious since the Cullens and the Quileutes share a troubled past. After Jake was hurt in the newborn fight and Carlisle treated him, Charlie seems to believe Bella's story about my _treatment._

My main priority is Charlie's safety. Would I hurt him? I didn't like to think so, but I'm hesitant to push my luck. Due to the attack, Charlie's not willing to just go along with a "need to know" answer anymore. He demands answers about me, Bella, and the Cullens. He already knows Jake's secret and now he wants to know the entire truth.


	4. GWW Chpt 3

Please review for me...Thank you for all your help PTB

Billy POV

The Denali clan are on their way to Forks. Carlisle hasn't told them about me. When Tanya called last week, Carlisle told her there had been a vampire attack, but he didn't tell her everything that happened. The Denali family are still grieving for Irina. She was destroyed during the Volturi confrontation, and none of the Cullens wanted to cause them undue worry or stress. Tanya insisted that they should come to Forks for a visit, and nothing could convince her otherwise, so now we're waiting for them to arrive.

So far, I have been able to handle my bloodlust. It's easier for me in wolf form. I feel more comfortable as a wolf - more alive and most importantly, more human. Jake tries to make it better for me, so he phases into wolf form when I do. I have been struggling with my identity some. Am I wolf? Vampire? Hybrid?

I'm happiest in my wolf form. When Jake and I run together, I feel close to normal. Sam and Paul come by to check on me and my transformation. Both of them worry about me and how my adjustment to my new life would go.

We talk for a while about how things will be for me, the pack, and my family now that I'm a vampire. Paul and Sam want me to wait to see Rachel. Jake disagrees with them, but I don't. I agree that I need to wait before I see Rachel. Just in case. Paul promised me that he'll tell her and that I want to wait a little longer, just in case.

She won't be happy with my choice, but I need to make sure I can handle seeing her. She knows the truth, and Paul will take care of her. Rachel is just one in a long line of people that worry about me.

Charlie has been calling Bella ever since the attack on the beach. Sue tries to help us with the Charlie situation, and she lets him know small tidbits of information. I refuse to take a chance on hurting any of the people I love or any random human. I don't feel like I would hurt anyone, but I can't be certain. I know that as my friend, Charlie is really concerned about me. I know he will demand to see me soon, no matter what I say. Sue promises she will keep close tabs on him, and will warn us ahead of time if Charlies decides to check on me in person.

_Oh, Sue. What might have been?_

Before the attack happened, I had thought about pursuing Sue romantically, but not now. It was too late, and she would never see me the same as she did before.

Apparently Edward has heard my thoughts, and he joins me on the porch. I smile at him ruefully. Living in a house where there are no secrets has been something I've had to adjust to.

"Since you already know what I have on my mind, do you have any knowledge you wanna share with me?" I ask hopefully.

"Maybe. What do you wanna know?"

"I'm worried about Sue and Charlie," I answer honestly.

Edward reassures me, "Sue won't be alone for long, I promise."

"Why do you say that?"

Edward laughs. "Charlie likes her, too."

"Well, ain't that something? Charlie, huh?"

Edward just nods.

Bella evidently overhears the last part of our conversation; joining us on the porch, she sits beside me and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Billy, how does that make you feel? Sue and Dad as a couple?" Bella asks, concerned.

I think about it for a minute before I answer her question and decide that I am glad that two of my best friends could become a couple. Both of them have lost someone they loved deeply- Charlie to divorce and Sue to death.

"Bella, honestly it makes me happy. Both of them deserve happiness and there is nothing for Sue with me now."

I encourage Bella to push Charlie in Sue's direction. If I am honest with myself, I have always thought Sue was more interested in Charlie anyway. We have managed to stall Charlie so far, but he is insistent that he be told the truth and soon. Maybe if Sue keeps him distracted, he won't push so hard for answers. At least not for a while, anyway.

Later that evening our guests arrive. Two females and one male vampire. Jake has told me a little about them. I have a vague recollection of the three that are here.

"Billy, I would like you to meet our cousins from Alaska." Bella introduces me to Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya.

There are two others coming as well, but I don't focus on that news. All I see is her. My eyes remain glued to the gorgeous blonde in front of me - Tanya. I had seen her once before, at Bella and Edward's wedding, but this time is different. Maybe because I was human then.

She is beautiful, and all I can see is her. I can feel something that tugs, or pulls at me when I look at her. I study her face. The butterscotch eyes - ample breasts - the curvy sway of her hips all wrapped up together.

_Can a vampire feel like this, Edward?_

It's hard to peel my eyes away from her long enough to see if Edward will answer me. She is returning my stare. I wonder what is going through her head. Edward is snickering. When I give him a sharp look, he just snickers louder. I guess that answers my question. Jake told me that when a vampire finds a mate, it is forever. Or at least that is how Edward explained it to him. Edward compared it to the imprinting process, because they are similar.

Are these feelings for Tanya surging in me because I am a vampire, and she is my mate? I am also a wolf. Could I have inherited more than the ability to shape-shift? Maybe imprinting is part of the package? Either way, I feel something for her in every fiber of my being.

After my change, Carlisle explained as much as he could to me about a vampire's life. He told me that when someone is changed, they can bring over traits from their human lives. He firmly believes that is why I have the ability to shape-shift. Jasper has always been charismatic, so he became empathetic so when he woke he was able to feel and manipulate others emotions. Edward could read people as a human, so mind reading became his talent. Bella had always shielded her thoughts, so that never changed it only became magnified - when she became a vampire. My shape-shifting ability carried over from my Quileute heritage: dormant when I was human, but now active. Alice experienced visions as a human, so her psychic ability has always been with her. Her ability is stronger now that she is a vampire.

I see traits in the others, though not quite considered talents, that make them unique as well. I think it is because of their uniqueness they are able to live as a family. Carlisle is one of the most compassionate people I know. Esme's love for people, Rose's tenaciousness, and Emmett's physical strength make them special. I think having a gift is wonderful, but it is more than that which allows them to live together. Their love for one another is above and beyond what most vampires have.

The transformation activated my ability, and that is why I can shift into the wolf and speak to the packs. Though Jake is Alpha now, if the gene had been activated when I was younger, I would have been the Alpha. Part of being in a pack allows wolves to share thoughts through telepathic communication. My _gift_ allows me to speak to all the wolves in both Sam and Jake's pack. They can hear each other regardless of what pack they belong to, as long as I am phased at the same time. I have discovered that I can keep my thoughts private, too. If I choose to, none of the other wolves can hear me, but I can still hear them.

Things have been tense since the Denali clan arrived. I have been fighting with my desire for Tanya because right now I have to focus on myself. At the moment, Rachel is angry with me for refusing to meet with her. Jasper tries to help ease my frustration with his gift, but I am still a bundle of nerves. It has been a little over a week since Paul was here and Tanya arrived, so I have hunted daily. The more time I spend in wolf form, the more time I don't have to face Tanya.

Imprinting, another part of my heritage, might be possible for me too. My feelings for Tanya make me wonder if it is the imprint bond at work. Imprinting-at my age, to this woman, this vampire - excites me. I never thought I would feel this happy to be a vampire. Doesn't matter if I imprinted, found my mate, whatever I call it, I know one thing for sure; I want this woman. I haven't said anything to her yet. In fact, I have avoided her since the first day. I want things out in the open, but I am too afraid.

I am not sure what I fear more -rejection or acceptance. Maybe both. She has tried to spend some time with me for a couple of days now, and I am antsy. To keep my thoughts private, I have been avoiding Edward, and making sure I don't phase around Jake . Jake pesters me about my moodiness and why I don't want him to tag along with me to hunt, but I just brush him off. My son has bugged Edward for the reason for my attitude, but so far Edward hasn't told him anything. I am sure Edward knows my thoughts, but is giving me some space to work out my … issues. I'm thankful for that.

Since Tanya's arrival, I have felt like I am at odds with myself. I have avoided discussing it with my son, but there is no way to hide my thoughts from Edward. He has kept quiet, though because he respects my privacy. My son knows something is up with me. It's only a matter of time until he figures it out.

Jasper and Jake are in the corner talking when I enter the living room. I have just escaped from Carlisle's study, where Tanya and Carmen are talking with Esme and Carlisle. My desire for Tanya is killing me. I am sure I am grouchier than an old bear. I growl at Jake and Jasper when I hear the last part of their conversation. They are discussing me and my attitude. Jake looks at me and begins to laugh.

"Is something wrong, Dad? Jasper said you are killing him with all your pent-up … uh frustration."

"Shut up, Jacob," I say harshly.

Jake snickers, "Feeling a little sexual tension, Pops?"

I grimace at him. "My son, the comedian."

Edward joins us. "Jacob thinks he's funny anyway."

I see a look of confusion cross Tanya's face as she walks in and listens to our conversation. I wish for the courage to make a move on her. Jake's teases me, quite frequently in fact, about my moody behavior since the Denali clan's arrival.

I can't stop myself and I glance toward Tanya. My eyes travel the length of her body and I feel desire consume me once more. Jake notices the change in my demeanor. He looks from me to Tanya. _Shit. I think he has figured out my secret._

"Jake," I warn. My son just smirks. He does know.

I leave the room faster than I came in, laughter following behind me. I have to get away from here so I head for the treeline. I need to go for a run so I can relieve my stress. I let my thoughts run freely, and I think back over the last few days and my meeting with Sam and Paul. I think about La Push, Rachel, and Rebecca and how much I miss all of them. Mostly, I think about _her_. Tanya is in the forefront of my mind. My fears and questions about my feelings for her. I think about her body, and how much she drives me crazy with desire and longing.

I knew Tanya's family once had issues with the members of the Quileute tribe because of her sister Irina. When Tanya first arrived in Forks, she was full of questions for the Cullen family.

_"Did you change him? What about your agreement with them, Carlisle? Explain this to me!'_

I knew she was just worried about the Cullens' safety. It wasn't anything personal toward me, but it still bothered me. Her family was aware of the treaty, and that Jake had agreed to allow Bella's change because of the unique circumstances. They knew that the treaty didn't allow the Cullens to create vampires. She even knew about Jake's imprinting on Nessie. She was worried about the Cullens. She knew it violated the treaty to touch one of the tribe members. Carlisle and Edward had eased her concern and told her and her family everything.

She was intrigued by all the activities that had occurred recently. I recalled the conversation Carlisle and she had upon her arrival.

_"We know the pain of losing Irina is still fresh in your hearts. We did not want to make things hard on you and your family, so we never called you. Now that you are here, we feel you need to know about Billy and how he became a vampire." _

_Tanya __scoffed at him and said,_ "_My family is your family. You should have called us for help."_

She was satisfied with the explanation and nothing more had been said on the subject. Or about me, for that matter. That had been a few days ago.

Tanya has a fire in her, and she shares my feeling of loyalty to people. I can tell she and I think alike where family is concerned. It was hard for me to accept, especially at first, but now I feel like I am a true member of the Cullen family. They all accept me as I am. In the short time since my transformation, I've bonded with them. All of them.

I still ache for my home, and it has been hard to be away from everyone on the Rez. Sam is a little more relaxed now. I think it is because I share my thoughts when we phase. He doesn't feel like I will be a danger to the tribe members, and that allows him to deal with what he considers "_my death."_

When I arrive home, all is quiet and I slip into Carlisle's study to be alone. I assume Edward tells them to leave me in peace, because no one bothers me the rest of the night. I lay on the couch and just think about Jake and the time we have spent together since my change.

The first time I ran with Sam and Jake had been magical. He was relieved because I didn't feel the desire for human blood. At least not when I was in wolf form.

Later the next day, Paul comes by. We run together for a while to discuss Rachel. She still wants to come and see me. I want to see my daughter, but I decide that I want to wait just a little longer. Paul promises he will talk to her and get her to wait …. at least till I'm ready. Like Charlie, Rachel's patience is running low. This is the second time Paul has been by to see me about this. I continue running even after he leaves to go home.

I am glad that Rebecca is still on the road with her husband and no one has told her anything so far. Everyone in La Push thinks I am at Rebecca's, visiting her for a while. Sam and Old Quil made sure to invent a reason to explain my absence.

Time passes pretty quickly when I run. It's been a couple of hours, and all is silent in my head. Right now, I want to be alone. I am glad none of the others are phased at the moment. I decide it's time to head home and race back to the Cullen house. I phase and put on some clothing I've stored behind a tree close to the property.

When I get closer to the house, I see Rachel. She is waiting for me, and I'm not prepared to face her yet. I can smell Jake. He's close by, in wolf form. Rachel's heart is pounding and her blood is coursing through her veins. I hold my breath, because I am afraid of what I may do if I allow her scent to invade my nostrils.

"Daddy, please, I need to see for myself that you're okay. I miss you," Rachel begs quietly.

She is walking toward me with a look of determination on her face. Dammit. I'm afraid I may hurt her, so I take the coward's way out and phase. I hear her crying as I run for the forest. She must have sneaked away from Paul.

_I hear howling from behind me. Jake's chasing me. I can hear Paul and Sam as well._

"_Jake, please help me. Rachel... I can't face her."_

"_Dad, Dad, it's okay."_

Paul asks me, "_Billy, is she hurt? Tell me now!"_

"_PAUL, that's enough!" _Sam orders.

Seth must have phased as well. They have all caught up to me now.

"_She's gone, Billy. Leah took her back home," _Seth tells us.

We slow down. I don't have to run anymore. Jake and I turn back toward the Cullens' house, and Sam and Paul head back to La Push. Paul is both relieved that Rachel is okay and pissed that she has been emotionally hurt by me even more than she already has been.

"_Is she okay, Seth?"_

"_Yeah, Billy. Just a little sad."_

"_Tell me what happened when I phased."_

Jacob cuts in harshly. "_You mean when you ran away, Dad."_

His words make me feel like a bigger ass than I already do.

"_Tanya saved the day. She sent Rachel home_," Seth tells me proudly.

Tanya had endeared herself to the young wolf because of the tenderness she showed my daughter.

Seth tells us that Tanya had explained to Rachel that I just needed some more time. My daughter left angry, but safe. When we make it back to the house, Tanya meets us outside on the front porch. We're all in human form again.

"Billy, I need to speak to you, please," Tanya tells me sternly.

This can't be good. It never is when a woman wants to speak _privately._

"Sure," I answer.

Seth and Jake go inside and leave us alone, much to my dismay. What does Tanya think of my cowardly behavior?

"Rachel left this for you."

She hands me a letter. I debate whether I should read it. Tanya must sense my hesitancy.

"Billy Black, you are going to read that poor girl's letter. If you refuse to, then I'll read it for you, and I'll make damn sure you know what it says!"

She is mad as hell at me. What's wrong with me? My fear is overcoming my rationality. Jake understands why I worry, but he is caught in between. Either choice he makes hurts someone: Rachel or me. Tanya is a neutral party, and in this instance she's right. Rachel deserves to be heard.

"You're right," I answer softly. "Rachel deserves better than what I did today."

Tanya smiles and runs her hand down my arm. My skin feels like electricity is running over it. I see she feels something too. She pulls away quickly.

"Well, I'll give you some privacy to read her letter," Tanya says huskily. She turns and goes into the house quickly, not once looking back.

Though I have been able to avoid human blood, I don't want to push my luck. I am still a newborn and I refuse to let Rachel risk her life. Nessie is half-human, and she doesn't appeal to me. The only others I am around are either vampire or wolf. I don't think I would harm my daughter, but I still worry that I might. I haven't hunted any humans, and feed on animal blood only. The risk is too great for me. Rachel's safety comes first. I open the letter and read her words several times. Each time harder than the one before.

_Daddy,_

_I love you. I don't care that you are a vampire. You're my father, first and foremost. Please don't cut me out of your life. I can't handle it. Give me a chance. Call me. I am sorry I deserted you and Jake when Mama died, but don't punish me the same way. Please don't let me spend the rest of my life without my father when I don't have to._

_Love you always,_

_Rachel_

My daughter's letter affects me greatly. I run the rampant from anger, to relief, to denial, and finally acceptance. Rachel is stubborn, like her mom was, and nothing I say will change her mind. I never realized how much emotions are heightened for a vampire, especially a newborn. I'm glad Jasper is here to help ease some of my inner turmoil. My heartbroken daughter weighs heavily on me.

Less than twenty-fours later my life is once more altered. It goes in a whole new direction. Jake, Alice, and I are outside by the river and I tell them I am going to go hunting for a while. Alice insists I wait though. She is able to see me and the wolves, as long as I phase with them. It excites her that some of her blind spots have been removed now.

"Alice, tell me what you've seen?"

"Just wait for a few minutes, Billy, please."

I start to get aggravated. The little pixie knows something and she has obviously shared what she knows with my son. Jake can see that I'm getting angry. Jasper has joined us too.

"Dad, I need you to remain calm," Jake pleads with me.

"What's going on, Jake?"

I can feel Jasper's handiwork. He is trying to calm me down.

"Dammit, Jasper, stop that." I sound like an irritable grizzly bear again, but they are all hiding something from me.

"I think we should go in," Alice says. We all follow her back inside. I am a little on edge since they all seem to be in on why Alice asked me to wait before I went hunting.

I smell her as soon as Carlisle opens the door. "Rachel's here, Billy."

Her smell assaults my senses, but it is different from last time. My first thought is to run away, but I feel Tanya's hand on my arm, preventing me from fleeing again. My daughter had just been just here yesterday and everyone saw how I reacted. Why did they think today would be any different?

"Talk to your daughter, Billy. She has some news for you," Alice says.

The vampires clear the room to allow Jake, Rachel and me to talk in private. Paul joins us too. I look out the window and see that Leah and Seth are just outside in the yard, along with some of the other pack members. _She's going to tell me she is going to have a baby._

"Daddy, there is something I need to tell you."

I square my shoulders and stop breathing. I don't move closer to her. I am still scared I might hurt her. Though she smells different than yesterday, she is human. I want to take all the precautions I can.

"Okay, I'm listening," I answer quietly.

I prepare myself to hear that I am going to be a grandfather, but I am way off-base.

"Daddy, when I left here yesterday I was so angry. The pain of losing Mama- then you, it hurt. So much. When you refused to talk to me, it was too much." Rachel begins to cry in earnest.

I feel horrible. It's obvious I hurt her deeply. I want to reach out and touch her, but I refrain from doing it. Paul wraps his arms around her protectively.

"Baby, I was scared of hurting you. I'm still scared. I'm a newborn vampire. I don't drink human blood. I'm sure you know that, but sweetheart you're a human-I couldn't take a chance with you. I'd rather die a thousand deaths than hurt you."

"Well, I guess that won't be a problem now, Daddy," she replies softly.

_What does she mean, not a problem?_ I look at Paul and Jake, but neither one offers me any explanation.

"What are you talking about, baby girl?"

She doesn't answer me. I am about to go out of my mind when Jake speaks up.

"Rachel phased, Dad," Jake explains. I look at him in astonishment.

"After she left yesterday."

Her scent had seemed different to me, but I never focused on it too much. I had been too anxious when she arrived to notice.

"Phased? You mean she is a wolf?" I cry out in shock.

Since all the wolves in the tribe had phased at different ages, no one could have predicted this. When I had been bitten by the vampire, it had set her transformation in motion. My rebuff caused her to phase for the first time, much like Harry's heart attack had caused Seth and Leah to phase their first times. She wanted to see me in person to tell me.

"Oh, Rach, baby. I'm sorry. I caused this."

"I'm not, Daddy. Now you have no reason to avoid me."

I hug my daughter. We talk for a while and she tells me that Leah is overjoyed to have another female, finally. I assure Rachel that I am okay with her being a wolf. I'm amazed when I see her phase into wolf form. Rachel is so beautiful; her fur is a russet brown like Jake's, and has white streaked throughout it, too. She is a perfect combination of me and her brother. I close my eyes and say a silent thank you. _Thank you, great Taha Aki, you have blessed me and my family greatly._

After Rachel and Paul leave, I decide to take the initiative to do what I have wanted to do for a while. I ask Tanya to go hunting with me. She's happy to go, and I ask the others to stay behind. Tanya seems astonished when I phase, and I give her my best wolfy smile. She has seen me from afar, but I guess from close up it's a different experience.

"Maybe you can hunt as a vampire instead?" she suggests. There is an edge of fear in her voice.

"_Edward, help. I don't want to phase back and he naked in front of her."_

Edward intervenes on my behalf and relays my thoughts to her. "When he is in animal form he feels that he connects with his true self. He feels like he's less likely to hurt someone."

_Thank you, Edward._

I have never hunted except in my wolf form. To be honest, I am too afraid to hunt unless I'm in wolf form.

She responds to me with a smile on her face, "Okay. Let's hunt then, Great White Wolf."

I like the sound of her nickname for me and howl in appreciation. I know this woman is the one for me. If I have retained my people's true magic, then I have imprinted on her, and she will be mine. Since Jake and Nessie's imprint seems to be viable, then mine should be too. I just need to convince her.

Tanya and I race into the forest to hunt. Her laughter washes over me in waves, making me even more determined to make her mine.

Tanya POV

I can't believe all that has happened to the Cullen family since we'd left them the last time. I feel so bad for the family. All they want is to live life in peace, and yet, someone always seems hell-bent on their destruction. It always amazes me that Carlisle and his family possess the ability to look beyond what we are, to see the value of another race's life…first humans, and then the wolves. Their example is one of the reasons my family changed our views. That and the guilt we felt, after we killed human lovers. I've had plenty of those, but what I want is a mate. Someone to love me forever, like all the others have. I'm the odd woman out. Always.

I know a lot of prejudices used to exist between the Quileute and the Cullens, but now not so much. Things changed for them because of the miracle of Nessie's birth and her and Jacob Black's imprint bond,and they work together in harmony. When Carlisle told us the news of an attack on the La Push wolves that resulted in an elder tribe member being bitten, I was worried.

I am glad we decided to make a visit to Forks. It has been strange-for me anyway- since I met the newest member of the Cullen coven. Billy Black intrigues me, to say the least. His transformation, for some unknown reason, allows him to retain his ancestors' shape-shifting abilities. He is funny, charming, and handsome. He is different from any other vampire I have ever met. He is still new to this life, but his transition so far has been remarkable. It does bother me that he seems to avoid me. I'm not sure why it annoys me but it does, it just does.

My sarcastic name didn't seem to bother him. I can't help myself from laughing as we head for the treeline. His howl tickles my funny bone, I guess. I watch my hunting partner in awe. This man had hated cold ones his whole life, yet now he is one. Though he maintains some of his wolf traits, he is vampire. He seems to be happy. There is something about him that I can't escape from. He holds my attention whenever he is around. His allure is like a magnet, drawing me in more and more every day. All I want right now is to be kissed by him.

I try to shake the idea from my head, but it refuses to go. I watch him in fascination as we race toward some elk. The Great White Wolf is striking and desirable. He lunges for an elk and closes in for the kill. I can't rip my eyes away from him. The succubus in me desires to claim the wolf in him as her next conquest. I have lived for many years, but no one vampire or human has ever made me feel like he does. For some reason, I think he may share my feelings.

I don't know what kind of spell I'm under. He has me totally trapped, like a fly in a spider web. He is more than I ever hoped to find in a mate. What the hell am I thinking? We are not mates. I feel guilty for my desire for him because of Irina. She was killed by the Volturi because of her hatred of the wolves and immortal children. She had been blinded for so long by Laurent and his lies. Now, here I am desiring a wolf. Well, a vampire-wolf. It is all a little confusing. What label should he have? Wolf? Vampire?

Irina should have spoken with Bella and Edward about the child. Our beautiful Nessie, such a surprise and blessing to us all. She has captured my heart, and now it seems her father-in-law to be is doing the same. Edward had never brought these feelings out in me, and at one time, I thought he was the one. I'd tried to seduce him because I thought I wanted him then. But now, I know better. Bella is still jealous of me, I think. He of course, said no. It'd all worked out in the end, because he found his love and life in Bella. I am happy for them. Maybe this could be my chance. My feelings for Billy are much deeper than sexual desire.

I have lived with Carmen and Eleazar long enough to know that what I feel is more than lust, though that feeling is definitely part of it. I love looking at him in his vampire form: his russet skin- though his pallor is a bit paler now- his long, silky black hair, and his ruggedly handsome face. Even his wolf form is beautiful; somehow feral and gentle at the same time.

Some of us are more beautiful than others in this life, but Billy Black is rugged, masculine, and has something unique about him. He draws you in. At least, he has pulled me in. How do I approach him? Let him know what I want. I just want him to grab me and kiss me. I decide to go with a song I heard on the radio a few days ago to let him know what my intentions are.

"Are you going to kiss me or not? Are we going to do this, or not?" I ask huskily.

Billy POV

Tanya is beautiful and sexy. She has brought feelings out in me that I thought were dormant, especially since my wife Sarah passed away. The last couple of days have tested my strength. Edward and Carlisle explained the heightened senses that I have now. Neither one bothered to tell me that lust would prove to be this difficult, though. Even in my wolf form, I find her desirable. I tear into another elk as Tanya's scent continues to invade my senses. Screw it. I can't stop myself. I want her. I need to kiss her. Then I hear the greatest two questions in the world.

_"Are you going to kiss me or not? Are we going to do this or not?"_

I cave. Damn, that girl is something else.

I phase, grab her, and kiss her mouth hard despite my nakedness. I want her so much; she is the epitome of blonde perfection. I soften the kiss and pull away slightly, so that I can look into her butterscotch eyes.

"Yes, we are going to do this. I want to know you in every way, because you are the one for me. I never thought I would feel this way for someone again."

The next few hours Tanya and I become acquainted with each other in every way possible. I make love to her and hold her close. We lie in each other's arms, sharing our life stories. She tells me about her sire, Sasha, and her life with the other Denali coven members. I tell her about Sarah, my first love, and mother of my children.

"Tell me all about her, Billy. I can hear the love you have for her in your voice," Tanya pleads.

"I loved my wife. She gave me three beautiful children: Jake, Rachel, and Rebecca. When she died, I gave up. I wanted to die too. Jake took care of me. He was so young, but he never complained. I had diabetes and eventually lost the use of my legs. The girls tried to be there for us, but it was too much for them, and they left home. Jake…he stayed with me, though. It is because of him that I survived. Rachel came home, finally. I thought things would fall into place. I had Rach and Jake with me."

I am beaming with pride. "Rebecca, is in love and happy, and that's all I could ever want for her. She lives in Hawaii, and I miss her a lot. I'm glad she has someone and she isn't part of the supernatural world like Jake and Rach are."

Tanya nods in understanding. I kiss her once more. We lie wrapped in each other's arms. Sharing my life with her feels right.

"So I'm going to grab some happiness for myself, and you are who I want to grab that happiness with."

Tanya smiles while she strokes my face.

"Billy, I never thought I would find my mate in this world…" she laughs"…and that he would be a shape-shifting vampire wolf."

I roll with laughter. "Well, now you can have the best of both worlds, sweetheart."

I pull her close for another kiss. I kiss her from head to toe, and then I begin to make love to her all over again. She draws in a deep breath as she returns my loving with abandonment. She strokes me till I think I'm going to die from the pleasure. I rub her body as she moans and begs for more. I can't imagine what my life would be without this woman. She is mine forever. I howl as we climax.

"I thought you were only a wolf some of the time!"

"Baby, you bring out the beast in me…what can I say!"

We gather up our clothes and head back to the house. Our clothing is pretty much ruined, and as we near the house, Bella comes outside with something for us to wear.

"Edward or Alice?" Tanya giggles at my question. No secrets from the psychic or mind-reader.

Bella smiles and answers, "Both. Edward said he thought Jacob was a loud broadcaster, but he has nothing on you. Especially when you're really happy."

"Oh, he was really that happy, huh ?" Tanya smirks.

Bella grins. "Oh yeah, Tanya. He was and I think still is. Just ask Edward. I'm so happy for both of you. I wasn't sure how much more Billy would be able to handle alone. He has you now, and for that we are grateful."

We dress and go inside to face all the smirks and knowing smiles. Of course, the worst of it all is Emmett's jokes. In the short time since my change, the Cullens have taken me in as one of their own. They treat like I'm a member of the family.

"Billy, my brave man. Taking on Tanya is a tall order," Emmett teases.

"Don't worry yourself, Emmett. I'm the right man for the job."

The banter goes back and forth for a few minutes. Emmett's jokes get racier and racier. Finally, Rose calms him down a little.

"It'll only get worse, won't it?" I ask.

"To be honest, Billy, I'm glad he has a new target." Bella rolls her eyes at Emmett, and he laughs in return.

"You know what Bella? So am I, so am I. Since I have this woman to love now, nothing Emmett says will bother me," I muse.

"Billy Black, you just wait and see," Bella threatens.


	5. GWW Chpt 4

Embry POV

I feel like I have been living in a dream like state. So much has happened to my friends and me in the last two months; my mother was killed by a vampire coven, Billy was bitten and transformed into a vampire, and none of it made much sense to me. It didn't make sense when it happened, and even less now. I can't imagine how Jake dealt with Billy's change into a leech. His father's a vampire-a cold one, enemy to our people-and nothing will ever change that.

Not to mention that Rachel Black has joined the wolf pack, much to Paul's horror and Leah's delight. Rachel joined Jake's pack, but Paul remained with Sam's pack because he is Sam's beta. Just chalk it up to a little more insanity added to our already weird life. I understand why she decided to join Jake's pack,; she wanted to be closer to her father and brother _the wolf-pire, and the Alpha imprinted to a hybird and the imprinted couple from two packs._ Definitely a screwed -up situation. Jake's life is even more messed up than mine.

My mom's funeral was one of the hardest things I had ever endured in my life. My life spiraled out of control, and I had a hard time dealing with my wolf duties. I needed some time alone to sort my feelings out, and Jake told me not to worry about partrolling or phasing. He told me to wait 'til I was ready to return to my _duties_. So I stopped patrolling, phased as little as possible, and kind of blew off anything I didn't feel like dealing with.

Sam is worried that my time off is not a good idea, especially since La Push has been under attack recently, but truthfully, I don't give a damn how Sam felt. Or feels. In truth, it really doesn't matter what Sam says, because I am in Jake's pack, and he tells me what to do. For right now, I need some time and space to grieve.

I have avoided going to the Cullens' since my last conversation with Jake concerning Billy. I can still recall the pain in Billy and Jake's voices after I called Billy a _filthy leech. _Jake had just told me to take all the time I needed to, and Billy joined us outside. Instinct kicked in, and I reacted rather cruelly. All Billy wanted to do was offer his condolences, and I threw his sentiment back in his face. I was awful to both of them, and when Carlisle tried to talk to me, I directed my hateful words toward him. And his family, too. I left there pretty quickly and haven't returned. I did call Jake later, and he told Jake I was sorry. Jake told me it was okay, but I wasn't sure if I believed that. Neither he or Billy are upset with me.

I know if I'm honest with myself, I'm bitter and jealous that Jake still has a parent. My feelings are what made me act so harshly toward my friend. Most of Jake's pack stay close to the Cullens' home to help Jake watch over Billy. Everyone wants to make sure that Billy doesn't kill an innocent person. Quil told me that Billy's doing great, and he has even found a mate. Billy and the Denali vampire Tanya are a couple now.

Sam has kept a close eye on me, and everyone else for that matter, since the attacks. Today, I tell him I'm going to go down to First Beach, and he goes nuts. Emily tries to convince him that I will be safe to go by myself, but he insists none of us be alone. I realize that he worries, so I compromise with him and agree with his request that the pack join me. Sam drags the gang along-some of his pack members-to babysit me. They're going to picnic further up the beach, just not too far away, to allow me some privacy. I understand Sam's fear, but I don't like the idea that I can't be alone.

Though Jake's my Alpha, he has asked Sam to watch over any of his pack that are in La Push- at least until things are completely settled with Billy. Leah and Seth both have been to the Cullens' since Billy's change, and even Quil stopped over there occassionally. Rachel and Paul have gone countless times, much to Paul's displeasure. He goes because he loves Rachel, and she refuses to be away from her family, so accompanying her is the trade-off.

I walk the beach alone and a little aimlessly. I'm bogged down in my pain and grief, and I'm not sure what I can do to move past it. My mom's death has rocked me to my core, and I have so much anger bottled up toward vampires.

I feel it's better for me to stay away from vampires, even the ones I consider my friends, 'til I can get a bettter handle on my grief. When I reach the upper part of the beach, I see a car with a young girl sitting on the hood in the distance. I can hear her sobbing. She has her head down, and she's crying hard. Something draws me toward her, and I can't tear my eyes away from her. She hasn't noticed me looking at her, yet.

"I know how you feel," I mutter to myself.

At that moment, she looks up and sees me. It almost seems as if she heard what I said. Impossible, I know, but then she gives me a small smile. When her eyes meet mine, something happens. I'm floating. Nothing can hold me here. She's like gravity, and she's drawing me to her.

She watches me quietly for a couple of minutes, and so far, neither of us has moved. At least not since our eyes met. Her face shows confusion and then surprise. She blushes a crimson red, and I realize I'm staring at her. I figure I'll take a risk, and I walk up to the car so that I can speak to her.

"Hi, my name's Embry Call. What's your name?" I manage to spit out. I didn't expect to be tounge-tied, and I'm sure that I must look like a fool. I know I'm grinning like one at least.

I'm not sure what prompts me to ask her, but I do. "I'm sorry to bother you. Is there something wrong? I saw you from the beach, and you seem to be upset."

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber," she answers softly.

"Angela Webber, as in Pastor Webber from Forks Church of God?"

"Yes, that's my father." She is looking at my face intently, almost as if she's trying to place it. "You look familiar to me, Embry."

I chuckle. "No, I'm sure if we'd met before I'd remember that."

She blushes deeply, again.

"I think I remember you." She gasps. "I do. You came to Bella's graduation party with Jacob Black."

I rack my brain, trying to place her, but I can't recall her at all. At the time, Quil and I had only gone to support Jake at the Cullens' that night. We'd been too focused on the Cullens, not the party-goers. The newborn war happened soon after, and besides, that night my mind had been somewhere else My mond had been somewhere else that night; the threat of a vampire attack coming to be percise. I had been focused on that and nothing else.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember meeting you then," I answer her softly."But I won't forget you now, that's for sure."

I'd know if I had; I would've imprinted on her then. Then it hit me. I imprinted! I didn't care, in that moment, about my anger. Her presence seems to ease my pain, soothe my inner beast, so to speak.

The imprint bond is in full effect because, even though I'm still angry and upset, I feel more at peace. She makes things more bearable, and it makes me wonder if we're all destined to imprint on someone. It seems we might be since so many of us have already.

"I'm sure you don't. You and your friends seemed to be dealing with something else that night." She smiles the sweetest smile I've ever seen. Her eyes are still full of sadness, though.

I ask her again if she is okay. "Yes, I'm fine, really. I'm home from school. I needed a break from ... " She trails off, her voice full of hurt.

"Tell me why were you crying, please?" I know I sound pushy, but I have to know what caused her tears. Rather, who caused her tears.

"I broke up with my boyfriend Ben," she whispers. "Just recently, as a matter of fact."

Great. She's home because she's heartbroken over some idiot at school. Why me? Does life have to be difficult at every turn for me?

"Well, he must be crazy to let someone like you get away," I declare, more confident than I feel.

Where'd that come from? At that moment, I'm happy Ben's an idiot. I don't want to even think about her loving someone else. She smiles shyly and giggles a little.

"Well I … uh ... let him go. He's a good guy, but he changed a lot when we went to school. He's not the same person anymore."

I decide I need to know more information, so I prod her along.

"Oh, really. Changed how?"

"Things were good with us until after we went to college, and suddenly, I wasn't as important to him. He … uh … well, he wanted me to do things-change himself and me. He wanted more than I was willing to give."

What had this jerk done to her? Did he try to force her into something? I'll kill him. My murderous thoughts must have shown through, because she inhales sharply.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I told you all that. You're a stranger, and I'm telling you my life story," she exclaims.

Angela avoids looking at me directly and looks at the ground. I can tell she's a private person‑-kind of like me. She must be nervous, because she is fidgeting. I figure she must not be used to sharing personal information with people, especially strangers.

I give her a smile and tell her it's okay, that I'll keep our conversation between us. Well, between us and the pack. And Edward. Damn. Really, there's nothing private when you're a wolf or have a mind reader for a friend.

Talking to her comes so easily, and I haven't really talked to anyone much, not since mom's death anyway. I think to myself that soon we will share all our secrets and that this is nothing compared to what we will know about each other. Angela looks eager to move the conversation in another direction, so she asks me about Bella.

"So … uh … have you seen Bella since her wedding? I've sent her a few emails, but I figure she's enjoying her honeymoon bliss and too busy to answer me. She was a good friend to me in school, and I miss talking to her."

I wonder how Angela would feel if she knew what her friend is now. A vampire, one of the undead. Would she still consider her a friend? Somehow, I think she might. She seems to be the type of person who would understand and stand by her friends.

"Yeah, you might say she's been busy," I hedge. I'm sure my demeanor is throwing up some red flags.

Angela gives me a strange look, and I steer the conversation to safer topics. Bella and I are definitely going to talk about Miss Angela Webber. Angela and I talk for what turns into a few hours. When dusk starts to fall, I hear the guys coming up the beach. Quil and Seth have come looking for me, and they join Angela and me at the car. Seth must have come home to see Sue and joined Sam and the other picnickers.

"Embry, Sam sent us to let you know there is going to be a ... uh ... meeting, later."

"OK. Seth, I'll make sure I join you for the meeting," I answer him.

I don't want to leave her, and I'm not going to, or at least not at the beach alone. Too dangerous. I can't take the chance, not with all the trouble we've had recently. Somehow, I've got to explain my fear for her safety without scaring her away from me or alerting her to what I am doing. I don't want her to think I'm a nutcase. She's oblivious to the real dangers of the world.

"Embry, I better get going. My dad will worry about me if I'm out too late."

I feel relief. She's going home. I know I'm going to have to phase and follow her home so I can make sure she arrives safely. I won't have peace of mind if I don't. The guys will just have to understand, so I tell her goodbye. We make plans to meet the next day at the beach, and I watch her drive away.

I quickly explain to Seth and Quil, "I imprinted. She's my imprint. I've gotta follow her home."

Quil decides to join me, and I'm appreciative of his understanding. I can't explain my rationale, except to tell him that I have this overwhelming need to make sure she's safe. We phase and follow safely behind her, out of sight, and Seth returns to let Sam know why Quil and I will be late.

_"I understand, bro. I have Claire, and I know the urgency you feel to protect her."_

_"So, this is what the imprint feeling is, huh? No wonder you guys act so crazy! There's no way I could've let her go alone. The need to protect her is too intense." _

We follow Angela home and watch from a distance as she enters her house and hollers to her mom, _"I'm home, Mom."_

As we run back to meet with the others, I feel lighter than I did earlier. Calmer. Happier. I'll always miss my mother, but somehow, meeting Angela seems to ebb out some of my bitterness. Having her in my life will help me. Finding my imprint seems to ease my sorrow some. My life will be better. I don't know how or why I know this. I just do. Once we meet up with the others, we discuss patrol issues and the Billy situation.

Sam tells us, "He's doing remarkably well in his new life as a vampire."

Seth agrees with Sam and tells us about how well Billy is doing.

"He's happy. Really happy."

When we're done talking, I decide I want to see Jake and Billy. I have to apologize to my friend and his father. I plan to rejoin my pack and perform my duties. I'm ready. I have Angela's life to consider now, and I will protect her. I won't fail her as I did my mom. When I get to the Cullens' house, Jake meets me at the door.

"Embry, I'm glad you came by. We've missed you around here." Jake punchs my arm lightly.

Billy is sitting on the couch with Tanya. I give him a sheepish smile and step in the door.

"I wanted to come over and apologize to you and Billy for my behavior."

Billy starts to interrupt me. "Embry, there is ... " I hold my hand up to stop him.

"Yeah, there is, Billy. I was angry because of my mother's death and took it out on you. The pain was, still is, almost to much for me to handle. I know it's not your fault. You aren't to blame for what happened to her. You're a victim too. As for the Cullens, I was also unfair to them."

"Em, don't stress it. We're all good, man," Jake tells me.

Jake is being honest with me. He isn't holding a grudge. All's been forgiven and forgotten.

Billy speaks up then. "There is something different about you today, Embry. What is it?"

"I met a girl on the beach, and well ..."

Jake looks at me, suprised, and asks, "You imprinted?"

I'm confused how he knows so quickly. Of course. The mind reader. Edward would've heard my thoughts. Maybe he said something. I thought of little else other than meeting Angela on the beach since I arrived here.

"Let me guess. Edward?"

Jake just nods with a smirk on his face.

"Bella will be so happy! She thinks a lot of Angela, and yeah, Edward might have mentioned something," Jake tells me.

Jake can find the humor in anything, and my imprinting on a good friend of Bella's strikes him as especially funny.

I grimaced. "Damn mind reader!" I growl. I know Edward can hear me. He's close by, somewhere in the house, because I recognize his scent.

Edward lets out a throaty chuckle in response to my curse, and Jake joins in with his laughter.

Jake says, "Tell me about it."

Somehow, we're going to make this work. Vampires have tried again and again to destroy us, and every time we've come back stronger. More united than before. First Victoria, then the Volturi, and now this riff-raff. The packs have always been strong, but because we can see past our predjuices toward the Cullen family, we are even stronger. Smarter, too. As strong and smart as we are, I can't help but wonder if we will always be? We have not always been lucky, and we have suffered the loss of loved ones. By the same token, we have gained loved ones too.

I take stock of what we do have now, and what we lost too. Jake still has his father, and I found my imprint, my love. Our ties to the Cullens are stronger now, more than ever before, but the cost has been high. My mother's life was a steep price to pay. I can feel the anger settle in again. I redirect it toward the right things, because I know the Cullens didn't want anything to happen to any of us. Now or then, whether it be wolf, hybrid, vampire, or human.

The next few weeks pass by quickly, and I get closer and closer to Angela. I fall more and more in love with her everyday. She has a kind heart and is very sweet. She's perfection to me. Bella tells me how great Angie is, and that she's really happy for me. I'm eager to know all about Angie, and Bella relays that she always thought of Angela as a good friend in school, and that I'm lucky. Bella is suprised when I tell her Ben and Angie broke up. I learn how Ben was kind of geeky in school from Bella. Nice, but geeky. At first, I'm offended by Bella's reaction but she assures me it's only because Ben seemed to be so in love with Angela. Hopelessly devoted to her.

I ask Angela to tell me about Ben and her relationship so that I can understand it. As much as I don't want to know, I have to. Angela tells me about how Ben changed after they went to college. He pulled away from her and his old life. Apparently, Ben was a comic geek and started to believe that there was more out there in the world. Unknown things.

The reason for the breakup is kind of ironic to me. They had fought about supernatural phenomena. A lot. He became obsessed with vampire mythology, and when he had tried to convince Angie that they existed, she laughed him off. Of course, she didn't believe any of it. He tried to force her to believe him, but what chilled me to the bone, was that Ben wanted Angie and himself to be bitten. Changed into vampires. He told her that he had someone who would change them if they wanted to join her coven.

I cringe when Angie tells me the story. Some mysterious female vampire offering to change Angie scares me. What if the vampire is out there still watching and waiting to make good on her promise?

Seattle isn't that far away. I'll just have to be extra careful and make sure Angie remains safe from harm.

After Angie broke up with him Ben, he disappeared from school. She hasn't hard from him since. When he didn't return to school, or answer her calls, Angie decided to return home for the semester.

Thank God. For some reason, I think if she had stayed at school, that she wouldn't have ever made it back home. I feel like Ben followed through with his obsession. The question that bothers me is did Ben become a vampire? And if he did, where is he?

Little does Angie know that Ben is right. Supernatural creatures do exist, and I'm one of them. I have to tell her, but I'm not sure how she'll react. She's smart and she notices things, but she respects me enough not to ask for details. I'm a little overzealous in my protection of her, and she hasn't said anything, but I know she wonders about all the _meetings_ I go to. Finally, it comes to a head after I leave her without an explanation to go to a meeting again. The next day, I stop by and see her, and we go to the beach, our favorite spot, to talk.

"Embry, I know there's something different about you. I don't think I can handle secrecy. Not again. Ben lied to me a lot when he became consumed with the supernatural world. I feel like there's something you're hiding from me, and I really want this to work out. Please, talk to me."

"Angie, do you love me?" I ask seriously.

I have to face the truth. Angie deserves to know I'm a wolf, and the world she didn't think exisited, really does. I watch several emotions cross her face before she answers me.

"Yes, I do, Embry. I never thought my coming home would lead me to find the love of my life. I thought I loved Ben, but what I felt for him was nothing compared to how I feel for you. I. ."

I growl at the mention of Ben's name. Jealousy is a terrible emotion. Angie's laughter echoes around me as she watches the grimace on my face tighten when I think about her with him. She pulls me close to her.

"Embry, there is no reason to be jealous. It's you I love. Just you," she whispers softly in my ear.

I know Angie loves me, and I hate hiding my wolf secrets from her. I want to tell her about my other side, but I'm scared. Afraid she will become frightened of me, and I'll lose her. I guess now is as good a time as any. The longer I avoid it, the worse it will be when she does find out the truth.

"Angie, I need to tell you something. You're right. I do have secrets."

"Please, tell me, Embry," she pleads.

"The world isn't what you think it is. I know Ben scared you with his talk about vampires, but he's right. They do exist and so do werewolves."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, and then she starts to cry. I reach out to pull her close, but she is rigid. She refuses to allow me to hold her. My chest hurts with the pain of my heart breaking.

"Embry, really? Not you too. I can't deal with this again. Ben tried to find vampires. He wanted to become one. Wanted me to become one. It led to the end of our relationship, and I can't lose you, not for the same thing. It would be too hard on me. I love you," she cries. Her voice is full of pain.

"Please, Ang. Listen to me. Let me tell you my story. That's all I ask," I beg.

She nods her head and I spend the next hour explaining my role in the wolf pack to her. I can tell she thinks I'm like Ben, believing in make-believe. I have to convince her, somehow, that I'm telling her the truth.

"Please, promise me you'll stay and not run away, and I'll prove it to you. Show you that Ben and I are not the same."

"I promise," she answers quietly.

So I phase to show her. I expect her to be afraid. I worry that she'll run away screaming, but she doesn't. I watch her face change from fear to worry, and finally, what I hope is acceptance.

"It's real? Vampires, werewolves, all of it?" Her voice shakes with wonder and a little fear.

She reaches out and strokes my head and runs her hands through my fur. It feels exhilarating to me. I almost hate to change back, but I want to talk to her and reassure her. Comfort her. In the end, her love for me won out over her fear. I think she handles my transformation quite well, better than what I figuried she would. I transform back, and I answer her questions as best as I can.

"Why you?"

"I carry the gene in my bloodline. We protect humans from vampires. They are mericless killing machines," I say harshly.

Angie gasps at my descriptors of vampires. Then Bella and her family's faces enter my head. I can't make her afraid of the Cullens. They don't deserve my contempt.

"Well, most of them are anyway. Some are different."

"Really? They aren't all blood-drinking fiends?"

It takes us some time, and at first it's rough, but the imprint bond helps to ease things for the two of us. I explain imprinting to her and how it will make us stronger as a couple. In fact, after our conversation, we grow even closer than we were before. We both are happy and positive that our love will survive anything.

Over the next few days, she helps me go through my mother's belongings. While we go through her papers, I discover something I have wanted to know my entire life. My father's idenitity, Billy Black.

It took me a couple more days before I feel ready to talk to Billy and Jake. Angie encourges me that nothing ever good comes from secrets and lies, and the truth always finds a way to come out. I know she's right.

I make the trip to the Cullens to talk to Jake about my discovery. Angie insists she join me. I've not shared the story of the Cullens with her, so I call and speak to Jake ahead of time to let him know. He tells the Cullens, and they invite me to come over with Angie.

I feel like Bella needs to be the one to tell her friend the truth about herself. After I speak with the Cullens about it, I try to prepare Angie to hear the truth. When we arrive, I invite both Billy and Jake to go for a walk. I want to talk to them in privacy.

As we walk outside, I feel the nervousness well up in me. I'm hoping that Jake and Billy will understand. I clear my throat and turn to look at Jake, hoping this will not hurt him too badly. I'm unsure how to start telling them what I've found out.

"Billy, when I was going through my mother's things, I found something that surprised me. Uh, well … to be honest, I found a copy of my birth certificate."

I look at him to see if this news causes any reaction from him. It doesn't. He didn't know. I could see it in his face.

"I'm not sure I understand why this concerns me, Embry."

"I thought you might already know, but I can see you don't."

Jake asks,"My dad would know what?"

"My mom's secret," I answer softly.

Understanding dawns on Billy's face. "Does this have something to do with your father? Did you find out who he is?"

I see Jake gets it now. He knows the reason I've come here. I'm here to tell Billy he's my father.

"Dad is your dad," Jake bellows. "DAD!" Jake is shaking, and I'm afraid he'll kill Billy. He's angry at his father, our father. "The rumors are true?"

Billy's face reveals his shock. "Embry, there is no way I can be your father. I was happily married, and I never cheated on my wife."

I have to explain to them what my mother did. In my heart, I hoped Billy knew. My mother had fallen in love with Billy and had gotten him drunk. I'm the result. I'm not sure of the exact details, only what I've read in her diary. I'd found both the certificate and diary after she had been killed. I was so upset and angry at her at first. She had tricked a married man into her bed and could've ruined his marriage.

Angela, my love, talked to me and advised me to forgive my mom, pointing out that she'd raised me and tried to make up for the mistake she had made. Angela helped me see that love makes you do crazy things. When my mom realized that she'd almost destroyed a good marriage, she did everything in her power to keep my birth father secret. She wanted me to be raised in La Push, so that if I became a wolf, then I'd know what to do. She had known my secret all along. She only pretended not to because she didn't want me to know about my paternity.

In his drunken state, Billy told her all the Quileute legends, and she'd worried if she moved away, and something happened, she wouldn't be able to help me. When I made the change, I hadn't known she knew. According to her diary, she was so proud of me. She wanted to tell me everything but never felt it was the right time.

I shared the entire story with them after Jake starts to calm down.

"You're my brother?" I nod my head in acknowledgement that it is true. I am a Black.

"I just want you to know that it's been really hard trying to avoid thinking about this so the other wolves wouldn't know. I didn't know how much longer I could hide it. Angie and I found out a couple of days ago."

I pause for a moment to let my words sink in.

"Hide it?" Billy asks. "Why are you trying to hide it, Embry? You've done nothing wrong."

"I didn't want Quil, Seth, or Leah-especially Leah-or anyone else to know until I got a chance to tell you. I thought it would be better to speak to you face-to-face. I guess we need to speak to Rachel soon. We have to tell her. I don't want her to hear it through the packs mind."

The thought of the packs knowing my parentage makes me nervous, but Angela told me they would stand by me. She's helped me realize that I have a family … more than just the pack. I have an actual bloodline that needs to know the truth. She has been with me from the begininng. She held me while I cried, when I screamed in anger, while I cursed my mom, and finally when I accepted the truth. I know that my mom loved me, and that's all that matters. I'm happy to know Billy Black is my father, and Jacob's my brother. I have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. I am proud to be a Black.

"I'm sorry, I never knew, kid. If she had told me, I would have …" Billy trailed off.

"It's OK, Billy. I understand. You don't even remember being with her."

She'd gotten him drunk when he came home from a fishing trip, offering him a beer while pretending her car was broken down. I read an excerpt from her diary that had detailed everything that happened that night.

_"He told me I was beautiful. I've loved him for so long. So much. It hurts. It has always been from afar. I guess maybe it was wrong to have lied to him, but I just want him to kiss me like he does Sarah. He returned my passion and we made love. Oh, diary, Billy is more wonderful than I imagined."_

Billy and Jake are uncomfortable, so I stop reading the diary.

"I'm sorry! She was wrong to do that to you. She tried to tell you later on, but she never had the courage. She couldn't admit her feelings to you. She was a proud woman. When she found out she was carrying me, she promised herself that all the love she felt for you … she would make sure I would receive. I was the number one priority in her life."

Billy agrees, "You were, that was obvious to anyone who knew her."

"Since Jake and I were born so close together, she kept quiet. In her diary she wrote ' _that things will be better this way.'_ She knew that people gossiped and wondered, but she never let it bother her."

Billy doesn't say anything, so I continue on. I don't want him to hate her or me.

"In her mind, she was lucky to have me. I hope you can forgive her. She never meant to hurt you. She was just blinded by her love for you. That isn't an excuse for her behavior, I know she was wrong, but please, Billy. I need you to understand why she did what she did." I look at my father, hopeful that he won't be too angry with my mom.

"Embry, I'm proud that your my son. I hope one day you will want to call me Dad. I know you think your mom was wrong, but I have to be honest, I did encourage her. I loved Sarah, and I would never cheat on her knowingly. But your mother was beautiful and fun, and she made me feel like I was special. I enjoyed her attention. I never planned on anything happening though. Sarah and I had some issues back then, believe it or not, over my health. Little did I know she was right. Well, Sarah and I worked through our issues after she became pregnant with Jake."

He pauses for a moment. "I always wondered about that night. I took Tiffany home, and she kept offering me beer after beer. I'd had several while I was out fishing with Harry, so it didn't take much to get me drunk. She never told me we had sex. She called Harry and told him to take me home. Sarah was furious that Harry had brought me home drunk!"

He looks a little ashamed when he admits his behavior to Jake and me. Jake standing quietly beside me.

"I'm sorry, kid. I should've known better. I think Harry suspected, but he never talked about it except once … when Leah and Seth were supposed to be outside playing. I guess we all know, Leah was not where she was supposed to be. I would have admitted you were my son even if Sarah left me. I would never, ever …" Billy trails off, unable to finish his thoughts.

I offer a small thank you to Billy. I'm worried about Jake's reaction. He hasn't said anything for a while.

"Jake, are we cool? Can you deal with all of this? I know things have been really hard on you, have been for a while now, but I need you in my life, bro." I hope Jake won't shut me out of his life.

"What the hell, man! I'm in love with a hybrid, my dad is a vampire wolf, and my best friend married into a bunch of vamps. I think you being my brother will be easy to deal with."

He reaches over and smacks me on my back. He lets out a good-natured laugh. I know we will need some time to become a family, and that we will have to adjust to one another. Even though we've been united together by a strange set of events, we can make things work out. Something my mother had always wanted for me was to be a part of my dad's life. Now, I can. I have to try for her sake.

"Well, fellas, should we tell the others? I'm sure they'll want to know," Jake says to Billy and me. We agree we should tell Rachel first, and then the pack.

Jake calls Rachel over to the Cullens'. And we tell her everything. Once she knows the truth, Billy phases to let the others know we need to meet and talk. Since Billy spoke to all of us through our telepathic link, we include all of Sam's pack in the meeting. Along with Jake's pack.

Leah, true to form, is snarky. I thought she'd be worse though, "Well, at least the mystery is over now. I'll have to find something else to bug you guys with."

Seth nips at his sister. "Shut up, Leah!" I can see he is so happy for us.

Seth is one of the purest, kindest people I know. His joy is shared by the rest of the pack, except Rachel. She handled the news poorly and is upset with Billy. Paul reassures me that she will come around. She just needs some time to deal. She's hurt by her father's actions. She sticks around while we speak with the pack, but she and Paul leave to go home as soon as everyone is in the know. Billy wants to go to her, but Jake convinces him that she will be fine, and Paul will take care of her.

After the meeting, we walk back to the house to talk to the Cullens. I know that Edward has heard everything, but he waits for us to share our story with the others in his family. He's a hell of a guy.

Bella and Angela are sitting on the sofa catching up when we come in. Bella has shared all that has happened to her since her wedding. Since Angela is aware of the of the wolves and vampires existence, Bella tells her story to Angela without violating the Volturi's rules.

The Cullens are happy for Billy and me. I guess I'll be a part of their life even more now since Billy and Jake are, and I plan to be a part of my father's life. It's going to be hard for me, but I'll make it work. I have to.


	6. GWW Chpt 5

Great White Wolf Chapter 5

Bella POV

I'm so happy for Jacob because Billy's going to live, or exist, as Edward would say. It has been a couple of months since Billy's change, and so far he's doing well. He's sad that he can't go home to La Push, but he understands why Sam doesn't want him to. Sam has reservations about Billy's control around humans, and honestly, Billy has the same reservations about himself. He loves becoming a wolf, and he spends a lot of time phased. He and Tanya hunt together often, or at least they say they're hunting – I think there's more than that happening.

Esme decided to build a home for Billy and Tanya after they became mates. Since Tanya decided to stay here and not return to Alaska, it makes more sense for them to have their own place. They decline her offer at first, but we all know they need their privacy. Billy doesn't want to go to Alaska and be separated from his kids. It's hard to be in a house full of vampires and maintain any privacy. So they cave, and we build them a small home with three bedrooms: one for them, one for Jake, and an extra one for company. Kate misses her sister a lot, as do the others, but she wants Tanya to be happy. With Billy, she is.

The hardest thing for me has been avoiding explaining to Charlie about Billy. He's able to walk now, which makes my dad suspicious, but Charlie's really curious to know why Billy lives with us instead of at La Push. My dad found out about Billy's ability to walk when he showed up one day unannounced, and Billy was outside with Tanya. Billy left quickly, but not before Charlie saw him. Since then, we have managed to keep them apart. It pisses Charlie off, and he's pretty vocal about it.

Sue tries to help me to diffuse all of Charlie's questions, and for now her interference is working. She does as much as she can to deter Charlie. I know at some point he will want more than the _need to know_ answer. And when he does, he'll demand answers to all his questions about Billy and me. For now, though, he doesn't push. At least, not too much. I think that has more to do with Sue's _help_ than my rousing rendition of the truth.

I'm not sure how Charlie will handle the news, because the decision hasn't been made to tell him yet, by Billy or me. When it is, hopefully Alice will see his reaction, and help us be prepared to deal with the fallout. The Volturi's a concern and we've postponed telling him, in part because of fear of retribution from them.

Charlie tells me countless times that he misses fishing with Billy. I know it's hard on both of them, since they don't have their best friend in their lives. Their other best friend, Harry Clearwater, was dead. Charlie's kind of lost and lonely, but Sue seems to help ease his loneliness some. My dad, like me, really doesn't mind being alone. But Charlie misses Billy, like I missed Alice when I lost her. Best friends are truly special, and you never know how much you miss them 'til their gone.

Alice is sure that Charlie's going to ask Sue to marry him and soon. No one else knows this but Alice and me. And Edward's in on the secret, too. Alice received a vision of the wedding, but Charlie's so slow to the punch it feels like it's going to be while before he asks her. Alice and Edward told me about her vision, and I try to encourage Charlie in the direction of marriage. I hope to help speed up the process. Billy knows that Charlie and Sue are a couple but not how serious they are. Leah hasn't said much about our parents dating, but I don't think she's really too thrilled about the idea. Seth is though.

It helps me knowing that Charlie will have someone to look after him when we finally leave Forks. I'm blessed that he's been able to remain a part of my life, and that he has gotten to be a grandfather to Nessie.

Even though Charlie hasn't pushed too much for answers lately about my differences, Edward knows he wants to. Charlie's curious, and he knows there is more to the Cullen family. He is thinking of confronting us soon. Especially now, after Billy's transformation. It opened up a whole other can of worms. Billy has talked to him on the phone a few times, but after the day Charlie came by here unexpectedly, they haven't spoken. It's been almost two weeks.

The only human Billy has been around is Angie, at least since Rachel's transformation, and he does great. I think Billy's more afraid of facing his friend's questions than he is of losing control and attacking him. Tanya tries to talk him into facing his fear, but she hasn't been able to do it yet. Which is funny, because she has Billy totally whipped. It's obvious that he loves her a lot, and he usually doesn't deny her anything she wants.

The phone rings and I answer it. "Hello. Cullen residence."

"Bella, is that you?"

"Yes, Sue. What's wrong?"

I can hear that she's nervous. Charlie told her before he went to work that he has something to talk to her about. She wants us to be prepared – just in case Charlie springs another surprise visit on us. I thank her and hang up. I have to find Alice and talk to her. Hopefully, she'll know what Charlie's intentions are.

Jasper POV

Alice and I are sitting in our room relaxing-something my wife seems unable to do much of lately. Alice has been on edge because she feels responsible for not seeing the attacks in enough time to prevent them. I reassure her that it's not her fault. She can't see everything, and no one expects her to.

When I look at my wife, I can't help but smile – she's my world. Her love's like a beacon of light. She saved me from the darkness I lived in before I met her. The day we met, in that diner, was the best day of my life. I love to look at her: she's beautiful, kind, sweet and caring, and she's my rock. My sole reason for existing.

After Billy and Bella became vampires, all of my beliefs about newborns have been challenged. The behavior of two newborns remaining calm and even rational perplexes me. At least Billy's fear that he can possibly hurt someone makes sense to me. It's pretty dominant in him in fact.

I've tried to help ease his fears some, but he's stubborn. He doesn't want to rely on my _gift_ too much. Edward told me that Billy doesn't want there to be any tensions between the packs and us. If he hurts a human, then a war could result, and he's trying to be safe. We all appreciate his effort and try to convince him that we'll do whatever is best for him. If that means no human interactions, then there won't be any.

Alice assures me that Bella's different. Not just because she knew what was coming beforehand, and she was prepared for it, whereas we weren't, but because Bella is just different. As for Billy, he knew about vampires before his change, but becoming a cold one forced him to deal with long held beliefs. The wolves which he considers himself, partly anyway, are protectors. His belief system is what helps him deal with his new life.

I didn't buy into those theories though, because neither Carlisle nor Rose have ever consumed human blood. Neither one have, in the entire time they've been vampires, and the rest of us can't say the same. I'd killed thousands of humans since my change, and until I met Alice, I never considered another alternative. I still struggle some, even now. I understand Billy's fears completely.

Alice slips into her dream- like state, and I realize she must be having a vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" I know by know now, she'll answer when the vision's done.

"There's going to be another attack on the wolves. I can't see the wolves, but I see vampires – lots of them. They're killing the wolves' imprints. The plan is to lay the blame on us. They want us to engage in a war with each other. All of them are targets; Claire, Kim, Emily, Angela. The imprints are the target."

When she gasps, I know there is more she has seen.

"They're going to try and kidnap Nessie. She's been deemed too valuable to kill. I can't see it all clearly, something's blocking my vision. I can only see the humans and their deaths clearly. And I see Nessie disappearing with a gang of vampires."

Alice starts to sob: if vampires could cry, she would be in the throws of a breakdown.

I pull her close and hold her. "Do you know when, Alice?"

She shakes her head and says, "The decision has been made on the plan of attack, who to attack, but I don't know when. That hasn't been decided yet."

"Do you know who the vampires are?"

I need to know the enemies so we can stop them, defeat them. We need to prevent Alice's vision from happening.

At that moment, Edward steps into the room. Anger is etched across his marble face. He saw everything Alice did.

"Why the wolf imprints and Nessie?" Edward ponders. "What do they hope to gain by killing the imprints?"

I wonder the same thing. Why are the wolves under attack? Who knows anything about the imprints, other than us and Tanya's clan? No one knows a lot of information about the wolves' lives outside of our coven. Even the vampires that helped us beforehand. None know more than what they had been told and saw for themselves.

It dawns on me then. Aro does. When Aro took Carlisle and Edward's hands, he would've seen all their memories, known their thoughts. Edward knew all about the imprints, intimately. The wolves' thoughts couldn't be hidden away from Aro. He has them all.

"_Aro."_ I thought.

Edward has seen all the imprints through the wolves' minds. He has memories of the packs loved ones. Easy access for Aro to use. To steal. I'm puzzled though. Embry just imprinted, well after the Volturi confrontation, and Aro wouldn't, well shouldn't, know this.

"How do they know about Angela?" I ask.

Alice answers my question, "They don't. It's a fluke. She's with Emily when the attack happens."

I still don't understand how an attack can happen. The wolves always stay at La Push, or close to it, and are vigilant. They have ever since Billy and Charlie were attacked at the beach and Tiffany had been killed.

"They're planning to divide and conquer, from what I can see. They're sending out some vampires to pull the wolves from their home, and then the others are going to attack La Push with the sole purpose of killing the women." Edward answers my silent questions.

Alice cries out in pain. Another vision. I know it's another one of the upcoming attack. Alice cries out, "Oh no! They're going to kill Old Quil, too."

Nessie loves the elder tribal member and he dotes on her constantly. Her stories about Old Quil make us all feel as if we know him as well as she does. Nessie's love for him is obvious.

My military training kicks in, and I start to piece everything all together. This isn't another random attack. It's too coincidental.

"I think the first wave of attack started when Billy was bitten and Tiffany was killed. Whoever is behind this wants the wolves to hate us, again. They want to end our truce so that the wolves will destroy us. The best way to get rid of an enemy is to let someone else do your dirty work."

"This is some twisted revenge plot by the Volturi?" Edward asks pissed.

I growl deep in my throat. "I think it might be."

"Whoever planned these attacks definitely planned for a battle. We have to let the packs know. They need to be warned, so they can protect themselves and their imprints," I say aggressively.

"What do you think the end game is here, Jasper?" Edward asks me.

"Their idea for us to destroy each other is smart. Anyone that survives a fight between us will become easy pickings these other vampires. The end game, if you really want to know, is shaping up to be our destruction. Using the wolves' to do that is the most beneficial way to do that."

Edward leaves our room to go find Jake. Once Jacob's told, he can contact Sam to warn him. They will make sure La Push is heavily guarded. After everyone else is brought up to speed on Alice's vision, I decide we need to meet with Sam to discuss plans. Since we are not sure when the attack will occur we need to make sure not to leave our defenses down. Jake's torn about leaving Nessie, since she's a target, but he knows that she will be safe with her family.

Edward, Alice, Billy, Carlisle and I go to meet Sam with Jacob. I know that the coming days, weeks, maybe months will be ones that we will have to be very careful. I know that the newborn war was nothing compared to what we may face.

Once Sam hears what Alice has seen, what could happen, he's furious. Angry that his friends and family are going to be under attack once more.

"Sam, attacking the wolves' imprints is the enemy's way to cause devastation and trigger a war between us," Edward tells him candidly.

We have to convince Sam to work with us, and we all need to rely on one another.

"He's right. If we fight among ourselves and destroy one another, then we make it easy for them. Those not destroyed or killed will be easy pickings for them to finish off," I explain patiently.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen, Sam," Billy declares.

"I agree. We need each other now, more than ever before. Nessie's in danger, too. She's an imprint -and a Cullen – both of which make her a target," Jake surmises angrily.

"We have to trust each other, Sam. We don't want anyone to lose their mate, imprint, and the tribe will be devastated if anything happens to Old Quil," I offer quietly.

"You're right, Jasper. I agree." Jake weighs in with his opinion. "Nessie will be heartbroken if he's hurt because we can't agree to work together and we fail to protect him."

Sam nods in agreement. "You're right. We need to work together. We can't afford to waste time. No one should suffer as Embry did. Or, Angela."

We all agree that whoever planned the attack knows a lot of information about our treaty. The one thing we have to our advantage is that Sam has agreed to allow us in La Push. Because of Billy's change, many things have changed between us and the wolves. After one of their own was forced to become a vampire, the wolves had to reevaluate their beliefs. The playing field is different now.

Sam returns to his home to prepare his pack. Later that evening, Alice can hardly sit still.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "You seem anxious."

"You'll see," is all she will tell me.

The next day, Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake drive over to Charlie's house. My lovely mate can barely contain her excitement. I ask Edward if he knows what is going on with Alice before they leave.

"No, she keeps repeating the Declaration of Independence to block me from her thoughts," he tells me.

"Okay, Alice, spill it," I demand. "They're all gone."

"You'll just have to wait. I'm not telling you, yet," She giggles.

Charlie POV

I'm waiting for my family to get here and I'm so nervous. I asked Sue to marry me last night, and she agreed on one condition: _she tells me her family's secret_. I always knew there was something more to her life than what I could see.

So she tells me everything, from the beginning up to now: the legends of her tribe, her children's ability to shape-shift, Billy, and most imprortantly why they phase. Her kids, like Jake, are werewolves. The Cullens are vampires. Even my own daughter, Bella. The shock that she expected never came. I always knew there was more to the Cullens. And I already knew about the wolves, thanks to Jake's show. I've lived by the need to know motto for a while,and I've let Bella get by not answering my questions. I tried to piece it all together, and with Sue's confession she managed to connect the missing dots for me.

What pleases me the most, and makes me the happiest, is knowing Nessie's my biological granddaughter. I always felt like those were Bella's eyes looking back at me. Sue said she was sorry she had kept this from me, but feel if we're to be married there shouldn't be any secrets between us.

Billy's story makes me feel happy and sad at the same time. I've been worried about my friend for a while. Maybe now, I can have him back in my life again. I've always been curious about his sudden change of heart concerning the Cullens. Now I understand why. I know I'll never look at another missing camper case the same way. I'm a little grossed out by the blood drinking, but proud of my daughter and her family. Despite their nature, they still repect human life.

It unnerves me that Edward can read my mind. I know there was plenty of times I'd thought some pretty bad things about that boy. Especially after he had left Bella. All of which he apparently _heard. _I understand his reasons for leaving Bella, now. He wanted her to remain human, and for that I'm grateful.

I think I'd be like Bella, too. I can't imagine life without Sue. I'm not just getting a wife, but also a son and daughter, too. I know Bella and Leah are not the best of friends, but maybe being sisters will help them get closer.

"I got the door, Charlie." I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear the knock at the door.

Bella and Edward walk in the house, closely followed by Seth, Leah and Jake. Jake's holding Nessie in his arms. I look at her with new eyes now that I know she's my biological granddaughter. I reach for her.

"There's my girl. Come here, my little angel." Jake hands me my grandbaby.

"Have a seat, everyone. Sue and I have some news for you. I'd like to talk with Bella alone, a little later." Sue decides that's her cue to take over because conversation is not my strong suit.

"Everyone, I'm so glad to be able to share this with you. I'm hoping Alice hasn't told you anything, yet."

Bella looks like she's going to choke when Sue makes that announcement. Edward can't contain himself and begins to laugh in earnest. Jake, Seth, and Leah all are looking around at each other in confusion. Bella's eyes lock on mine and she realizes that I know the truth. My daughter always is too astute for her own good.

"He knows?" She looks at Edward for confirmation.

"Yes, he knows everything, but I'll let them tell how and why."

"Well, shit Charlie, for how long now?" spouts Jake.

"Watch that mouth, young man, you are in the presence of ladies, one of which has agreed to be my wife."

Seth jumps up in excitement and grabs his mother in a hug. "Congratulations, Mom, Charlie."

His excitement spreads like wildfire and the guys start giving us a round of good luck and congratulations sentiments.

Neither of the girls have moved or said anything, other than Nessie.

She's happy. "Does this mean Sue will be my Mamaw?" Nessie asks sweetly.

Sue smiles at my grandbaby and answers, "Yes, Nessie. That's if you want to call me Mamaw, I'd be fine with that."

Nessie considers Sue's words for a moment, and then tells her, "I think I'd like to call you Nanna Sue, if thats okay."

"Of course, Nessie. Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Bella, you'll be my sister now!" Seth shouts in happiness, hugging her.

Bella smiles at Seth when he pulls away."Yeah, I guess I will."

I look at my daughter to see what her reaction is to our news, and she gives me a smile. "This is great Dad. I think Sue's a lucky woman, and now, I know you won't starve to death."

"Ha ha." I laugh at her remark.

She walks over and gives me a hug and kiss. I notice how cold her skin feels and I shiver. Bella then goes over to Sue, and hugs her. Leah follows her lead. As soon as the hugs are over, I decide it's time to get down to business.

"Bella, I think it's time for a little talk," I say sternly.

I want to speak to my daughter about everything Sue has told me. Leah makes some excuse that she has to leave. She doesn't seem excited like Seth is. Maybe she isn't happy that her mom's marrying me, and even though she hugged us, she seems reserved.

Sue apoligizes to me and Bella. We reassure her that there's no need to, Leah will come around, eventually. I hope. Bella and I walk into the kitchen to talk in private.

"Bella, I just want you to know, Sue has shared everything with me."

She doesn't say a word, and I give her a stern look.

"Dad, I'm sorry I never said anything to you. I just didn't want to drag you into a dangerous situation."

My daughter's a wife and mother and she did what she had to, in order to protect her family. It doesn't matter to me that she's a vampire. It only bothers me that she kept it hidden from me, but I understand her reasoning.

"I want you to know it's OK. Mind you, it took me some time to work it out in my head, but in the end I decided it doesn't matter."

"Really, Dad?" she asks quietly.

"Really," I answer honestly.

We walk back into the living room where Edward is rolling with laughter. I think he's losing it.

_What the hell is wrong with that boy?_

"Charlie, that's the same thing Bella said to me. When she finally knew for sure what I was, what I am, "Edward guffaws.

"That's right. I said that it didn't matter because it don't."

Bella kisses Edward, lingering for just a moment. The intensity of their love obvious to all of us.

"What can I say that's my girl." I chuckle. "I have to admit when Sue explained the Cullens true nature to me, I was angry, at first. Not now, though. She told me about everything that has happened in the last few years, and I must say a lot of things make sense to me now."

We talk for a little while about everything Bella and Edward have experienced since their first meeting. One that would have been fateful one if Edward was a different man. Knowing Carlisle is a vampire, and still practises medicane, is hard for me to reconcile in my head. Knowing Carlisle and his personality is one of the reasons I feel okay with Bella's situation. She'll be fine. Carlisle and Edward, both, are good men. Both compassionate, caring, and geniune men.

I'm amazed when Nessie shows me her gift. I see how truly special she grandbaby is definitely something else. Edward's mind reading still bothers me. He knows what I truly think and feel about him, and that unnerves me some.

"Yes, Charlie, I know your true thoughts about my relationship with Bella." Edward comfirms.

"Oh," I mutter. "Okay than, you know that you better take care of my girls."

"I do. I will. Always."

That's good enough for me. Edward informs us that Alice will arrive soon to discuss wedding plans. When she does the girls start on the plans. Alice is a whirlwind. She knew before I even asked Sue. She has seen the wedding. Damn supernatural abilities.

_Psychic_. It will take me some time to get used to that. The girls giggle like school girls. Jasper brought cigars for me. Jake, Seth, despite Sue's threats, and me smoke a cigar.

About two hours later she leaves. "Thank you! Sue, this wedding will be wonderful," Alice says as she prances out the door.

Alice prances out of the house with wedding plans dancing in her mind, or so Edward tells us. I finish talking with Bella after Alice leaves, alone. She promises me that she's happy, and that her life's everything she could ever want. All she wants now is for me to be as happy as she is. Not a problem. Loving Sue makes me happier than I ever dreamed possible.

It bothers me that Leah seems to be upset by the news of our impending wedding, and I know Sue's hurt by her daughter's actions. I hope things improve, and Leah works through her issues, for her and Sue's sake.

**AN:Thank you to all the great betas on PTB. Batgirl8968 thanks for beta'ng this chpt as well as my other story Allie's Journey Home. You all have been wonderful and very supportive. Thanks.**


	7. GWW Chpt 6

**AN: Thanks for all the support of PTB. I hope everyone enjoys the story as much as I do. Please read and review-good or bad. All thoughts appreciated.**

Alice Pov

I help Sue plan the wedding during the next few weeks. I order the dresses and prepare everything that will be needed for their special day. I'm so excited for them and can hardly wait. I love weddings and the happiness you feel on your special day. The happiness someone feels on that day spreads like wildfire and draws people in.

Sue and Charlie's wedding is scheduled to take place in just a couple of days, and since the Denali's are our extended family, Sue invites them as a courtesy. Billy and Tanya are a couple, and Charlie has reconnected with his old friend, once more. Charlie and Sue spend time, a lot of time, with Billy and Tanya. Billy's fears have dissolved some, and he is finally able to enjoy his life fully.

Billy's life is finally complete-now that he has Embry. He's done great around humans and trusts himself more now. So much so, he has visited Charlie and Old Quil even. Tanya's love helps him deal with his issues, a lot. Billy didn't return to LaPush to live, even though the pack said he could. He and Tanya live in a small house, out behind the main house, with Jake. Billy gave his old house to Rachel and Paul to live in. Billy believes the family home on the reservation needs to have a Black living in it. Rachel was thrilled the day Billy handed her the keys. She and Paul planned on getting married soon. They wanted to wait 'til Billy was completely stable. They want him to be a part of their children's lives, if they have any. Paul has come around now, too. When Billy was first turned, it was hard for Paul to deal with. It's kind of hard to hide your feelings when your future father-in-law can hear your thoughts. Not to mention your brother-in-laws and future wife can, too.

Things have gotten better since Tiffany's death, especially for Embry, and it seems to be almost calm. Too calm maybe. The saying_ the calm before the storm _echoes in my head, but I dismiss it. I don't want to think about negativity and focus only on the postive, right now.

"Alice, you want to go hunting with me?" Bella asks sweetly.

"Sure. Where's Jasper and Edward?"

"We're right here, darlin'. You ain't plannin' on leavin' us behind, are ya?" Jasper drawls. "Ya know, I'd hate to have to chase you down, my lovely wife, but I'll do it."

Edward and Bella erupt into a fit of giggles at Jasper's playfulness. He's usually more rigid and uptight, always guarded-but sometimes he lets go. I love when he brings out his southern drawl. It sends shivers down my spine. Bella and I decide to go hunting, and of course, our significant others have to tag along. So I lay down the guantlet to the boys.

"I bet you can't catch us, darlin'." I mock Jasper's drawl.

Bella and I take off, running and giggling, as the boys follow behind us, giving chase. Of course, Edward catches up to us quickly. Bella doesn't even try to escape her husband's hands when he reaches out and grabs hold of her. My sister doesn't even pretend to put up a fight, but gleefully allows my brother to capture her. She just wants to kiss him-I'm sure of it.

"Traitor," I yell, as I zip past them. Jasper has caught up to me now. "Gotcha."

I throw him off guard, just for a moment, and spring onto his back and reach around his neck, and kissing him passionately.

"Alice ... baby ... if you don't stop that, Edward and Bella are gonna get a free show."

I release him with a promise of _"Later" _and we continue hunting. We leave the other two lovebirds behind kissing; oblivious to either us. We find a herd of deer and pounce. I love watching my husband hunt-he's lethal. He exudes the pure essence of a predator when he stalks his prey.

"I can feel the admiration rolling off you, darlin'. What did I do to deserve it?" Jasper drawls in his best southern gentleman's voice.

"Nothing, baby, but be your wonderful self." He gives me a heartfelt thank you.

"Jazz, have I told you lately how much I love you?" I ask huskily.

"All the time, baby. I love you, too."

"Do you know how much I want you?" I whisper seductivately.

He growls with desire as he pulls me into a deep kiss. It's almost desperate in it's intensity. I pull back some when I feel him tense up.

"Jazz, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I ask him, concerned.

"Alice, I love you so much. With our family and friends under attack, I worry about you. I 'd never be able to live without you. Being with you is all I want. Losing you isn't an option for me."

He must have picked up on some of my underlying nervousness and worry. I thought I'd hidden it from him, but Jazz is a strong empath. Exceptionally strong.

"Shh, Jazz. I'll be fine. We'll protect each other, and our family, too. Friends, as well." I make him a promise one, I hope I can keep.

"It makes me so damn angry when I think about all that's already happened. Aro desires you for a trophy, and I will be damned if that happens. I've never been part of anything special 'til you ... Maria was ..." Jasper says, frustrated.

I hold my finger to his lips. "Darling, it's okay-that won't ever happen. I'm watching for him. I know he's trying to collect me, but we don't know for sure that it's the Volturi behind this."

"Yeah, well."

"Jasper, baby, please trust me on this. I'll be fine. Let's not focus on Aro today. Let's focus on each other."

I kiss him tenderly, softly, and he momentarily shelves the topic of Aro. I kiss him and caress his face until he removes my clothing and his. We make love exploring each other's bodies in abandonment. I've temporarily managed to distract my husband from his worries.

He's right to worry though. Aro's sucussfully blocking me from watching his desicions. Edward and I discussed the possibilty, countless times, of Aro using hybrids. Since he knows they're a blind spot for me, it's only logical Aro will use them to effectivly counter my visions.

Carlisle and Jasper seem to agree with our conclusions-Aro has found some way or someone to shield him-when we discussed it with them a few days ago. When Jasper and I get ready to go back to find Bella and Edward, he starts with his worrying again.

"Ali."

The sound of his nickname for me on his lips causes me to stop walking. I turn and face him and look into his butterscotch eyes. They remind me of how much he loves me. He changed his entire life to be with me. He became a vegeterian to make me happy, joined the Cullen family for me, and continues to show me everyday and in every way he can, I am his number one priority.

"Please, promise me you won't hide anything from me."

"Jazz, sweetheart, I'm watching for him. There's no reason to worry, okay? We all think Aro's using something to block me, but he will not always be so careful. If I see anything, I'll tell you."

I stop before I say "I promise", because even though I want my words to be true, they may not be. If I have to lie to him to make him feel better, then I will. Truthfully, we should all be worried about Aro's intentions.

"_Edward, if your listening, which I'm sure you are, you better be quiet_."

Jasper and I find Bella and Edward resting against a tree wrapped in each other's arms.

"Um, excuse me you two-we have finished hunting. So are you two ready to go back?" I ask.

"Yes, I think so. Nessie should be awake by now. I can't leave her with the dog too long. Soon enough he'll ... well, let's not talk about that right now," Edward grumbles.

Bella slaps Edward on the arm. "Hey, buddy, that's my friend you're talking about there."

He gives her a pointed look. "In hindsight, maybe you're right. Let's go, I miss my girl," Bella says quickly.

We race to the house laughing the entire way. Edward sees the vision as it unfolds in my thoughts.

"No, Alice" he starts to say.

"Hurry, Edward. Bella, Jasper, go now. I'll send the rest as soon as I can."

"We have to hurry and get to Angela's house," Edward shouts.

Bella and Jasper follow behind Edward, and they race to save Angela's family. I run home while the others head to the Webbers' house.

This is horrible. I'd seen a group of vampires attacking Angela's home, in my vision. Her mom, dad and twin brothers are there. They all are going to be killed, if we didn't save them in time.

When I arrive home, I shout, "Carlisle."

"Carlisle, where are you?" from the backyard.

Both Esme and Carisle come outside when they hear how frantic I sound. I quickly explain my vision to them. Emmett joins us, too. After he heard my yelling, he became alarmed and ventured outside to find me.

"Angela and Embry are here. Well, at Billy's. They stopped by to visit," Esme whispers.

"I'll go fetch Jake and Billy," Emmett offers.

"Don't tell Angela anything, please, Emmett," I instruct my brother.

"Embry, too, Emmett," Carlisle tells my brother.

They all join us in the main house, and we quickly fill the wolves in on the vision. Carlisle grabs his medical bag while Embry, Billy, and Jake phase to run to the scene. Rose and Esme stay behind with Nessie and Angela. Tanya's gone to Denali at the moment, to see her family. I go with Carlisle in his Mercedes. It's not as quick as running, but we drive it in record time. We drive it in case Carlisle needs to go to the hospital, or worse, the mourge.

Another vision starts as we're driving. "We'll need Bella's shield. One's talented."

A small gasp escapes from me, and Carlisle becomes concerned. "Alice, what is it? Is someone hurt?"

"I recognize the vampire leading the assult on Angela's family. It's her ex-boyfriend Ben. Someone turned him after all."

"But why?" Carlisle asks.

I remember Ben Cheney from school. He was quiet; some people would even consider him geeky. Embry had shared some of Ben and Angela's issues with Bella and Edward.

Other than Edward, none of the rest of us know all the details about the breakup. Edward just told me that Ben wanted a different life than Angie did. And they broke up because of it. Now I know what he meant-Ben wanted to be a vampire, Angie didn't.

"He wants revenge on Angela because she broke up with him. Someone told him she's a wolf's slut, now. And he thinks she needs to be punished. Whoever's doing this has used the blind spots in my vision to hide behind."

"Can you see who told him about Angela?"

"No," I answer softly. "Ben didn't make the decsison to kill her family, well, at least not 'til he got to the house and confirmed the truth."

"The truth?"

"Angie and Embry," I answer.

"I see."

Another vision shows me we are too late.

"All of them are dead, Carlisle," I whisper.

"Oh, no, Alice. Even the children?"

"Yes, Carlisle. Even the boys." I sob.

We drive on to the Webber house in silence. We want to offer what help we can. We park the car out of sight, and Jazz meets us when we get near the house.

"Jazz, the Webber family?" Carlisle asks quietly.

"Dead. All of them. Alice, Carlisle, there's so much blood," Jazz mutters. "That family was slaughtered."

"Alice saw it. Where are the others at?"

"Close by. Come on, I'll take you to them."

"Are you okay, Jazz?" I ask him, concerned. He nods his head that he's okay.

"They're all dead, even the little ones," Jazz says angrily.

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

We join the others. Bella and Billy are trying to keep Embry calm. Jake and Edward are checking out the area, searching for threats. They return, and I tell them about the last vision I received on my way here.

"Ben's plan was to kidnap Angela. He hadn't planned on murdering her family. When Mr. Webber answered the door and told him Angie was with Embry, her current boyfriend, it enraged Ben. When Ben started calling Angie vile names, Mr. Webber told him he needed to leave. Ben became furious at him, so he busted into the house and killed Pastor Webber. Two other vampires followed Ben inside, and they drained Mrs. Webber. The boys tried to run, but they had no hope of escaping."

I try to shake the images from my mind, but I can't. Carlisle walks over to the house to see what he can do. Sam arrives with reinforcements but finds out he's too late- just like we were. Edward calls Charlie during this time.

Charlie tells Edward he wants to get to the scene first, before he calls for reinforcements. Edward explains to Charlie that the Webbers' deaths are a result of a vampire attack, and we need his help in covering this up. Charlie isn't too happy to learn that the vampires are still on the loose. But he agrees to a cover-up. Our lives, here in this town, depend upon secrecy.

Embry POV

I phase back into human form so that I can speak to Alice. She saw the vision of Angie's family's attack. She sent us here to save the Webbers; only, I failed to protect them. Like I failed to protect my mother. Angie's going to be heart-broken. I know the devastion she will feel because I've felt it myself.

"Why did this have to happen to Angela's family?" I cry out in frustration.

"I don't know why, Embry," Bella answers. "It's not fair. To you. To Angie. We're sorry, Embry. Truly sorry."

"Who did this, Alice?" She doesn't answer me right away, but I can tell she knows the answer to my question. From the look on her face, I know I'm not going to like what she will say.

"Alice ... Alice, please," I beg. "Tell me."

"Ben and some other vampires killed them."

I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Her words echo inside my head. _Ben killed them. Ben killed them. Ben killed them._

"Why?!" I yell. I'm shaking with anger.

Jake steps forward and places his hand on my shoulder, in an effort to calm me down. I notice Sam and he are both in human form, standing next to Bella. The rest of the pack must be close by in the woods. My shaking stops. I try to gather my thoughts together. I realize what she isn't saying.

"Ben killed them because of me," I whisper, horrified.

She remains quiet. I ask again more forcefully.

"Didn't he? Ben somehow knows about Angie and me, right? Tell me the truth. Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows. He's jealous. Angie's a part of a world with you that she refused to be with him."

I'm heartbroken. How can I tell Angela that her family is dead because she fell in love with me, a wolf-a supernatural fluke. I know how it feels to lose a parent.

Because of me, she now has no one left. Ben took her whole family in some stupid, twisted need for _vengeance_.

"Embry, this isn't your fault," Edward says kindly.

"Her family died because she fell in love with me," I say, agitated.

I wonder if she'll blame me? Because I blame myself. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself together, but I need some more answers before I lose it. Carlisle comes back from the house and rejoins the group.

"We need to clear out and talk about this back at the house. Charlie is here. We'll handle everything. There's no way I can explain all of us being at the scene. I'll return as soon as I can."

I shake my head, but Jake's hand is still on my shoulder, and I concede. Carlisle's right about leaving. Sam stayed here but the other pack members have left to go patrol the surrounding area.

"I have to find that bastard!" I say. I'm mad as hell, and it reflects when I speak.

"The pack's already looking for him and the others. Besides, Em, you need to go to the Cullen house and get Angie," Sam explains patiently.

"He's right, Embry. We should go. Besides, Angela will need you," Bella says softly.

Without another word, I jump into the air and phase and run back to the Cullens' home. I have to see Angie, and Jake follows close behind me along with Billy. The Cullen family is somewhere behind them, following our lead.

_"What do I tell her, Jake?"_

Jake replays his earlier conversation with Edward. During all the choas, Edward shared Alice's vision with Jake.

_"Her family was killed because of some stupid vampire's desire for her. Not because of you, Embry. He wanted vegenance-to hurt Angie. Don't let him cause you to lose the best thing in your life. Ben just used her love for you as an excuse."_

All I can think about is Angie and how I'm about to break her heart. She shouldn't have to suffer like I did after vampires killed Mom, but she will. Nothing I do or say can change that. When I walk into the house, the first person I see is Angie.

She has tears running down her face, and Esme is holding her in a loving embrace. Esme's trying to reassure her that everything will be okay.

But it wasn't okay. I'm not sure if it will ever be okay again for her. Or me for that matter. She knows that something is wrong as soon as she sees me. She jumps up and runs into my outstreached arms.

"What is it? Did you catch them? Is my family safe?" She is pleading with me to tell her something I can't.

When she looks up at me with tears in her eyes, it breaks me. I've got to tell her what happened and deal with the fall-out. The truth: her mother, father, and brothers have been killed viciously. Horribly. By someone she once loved.

"Angela, I'm sorry. So sorry, but we were too late." I know her world has just collapsed out from underneath her. She screams out in pain; the sound tears my already broken heart even more, and she beats her fists against my chest.

She begs me. "Take it back! Take it back! They're not dead! They can't be. NO! NO! NO! I don't believe you-you're lying."

My heart shatters. She's crumbling before my eyes. I let her pound out her pain and grief, and I just hold her, 'til her sobs become quiter and quiter. I feel her body go slack, and she faints. I wasn't prepared for that, and it scares the hell out of me.

"Angie! Angie! Please answer me, baby."

I stroke her face, hoping her eyes will open. But the darkness has already consumed her. Her family's gone, murdered by vampires, and she has shut down to block it out. I feel like I can't breathe; the pain is crushing me as I hold her tear-streaked, limp body in my arms. Five minutes later, she is still out, and I get even more anxious.

"Angela, please, please, talk to me baby. Oh, God, she's still unconscious. Someone please help her, "I cry out.

I feel ice cold hands touching her skin, checking her pulse, heartbeat, and then she begins to open her eyes. When she does, she sees Edward's face. He's been checking her vitals. She screams out terrified.

"Don't touch her!" I yell.

He steps back away from us, and I realize I've yelled at him for just doing what I asked of him. He was helping her, and he never meant her any harm. My anger's directed at him when it shouldn't be. He's my friend; Angie's friend.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know you're just trying to help her. When she screamed ... "I stammer.

"It's fine, Embry. Really. No harm, no foul," Edward says kindly.

Angie begins to cry and I look around wildly for someone to help her when I can't get her to stop. Bella's standing close by, and her face is pinched up in grief. She feels her friend's pain too. I know that if Bella could cry, then her eyes would be full of tears. Oh, God. It wasn't their fault. None of it. They tried to save Angie's family. What's wrong with me?

"It's okay, Angela. I understand. You just received a shock. I know it's a lot to take in." I give her a weak smile and pull her closer to my chest.

_"I'm sorry, Edward. Really, I am."_

"Embry, take me home please. I need to see my family."

"You mean to the house?"

Her request makes me apprehensive, but I refuse to say no to her. Not now.

"Yes, please. I have to see them."

Jake steps forward and tells us, "I'll go with you guys. We'll discuss everything Alice saw and what we need to do later."

"Here, take Edward's Volvo." Bella offers me the car keys.

"Give them to Jake," I say off-handly. My focus is completely on Angie at the moment.

Bella throws Jake the keys so that he can drive us to the Webbers'. When we pull up, the ambulances are loading Angie's family into the back. Carlisle's still here and so is Charlie. They see us and walk over to talk. We tell them why we're here, and Charlie takes Angie over to the ambulance. She wants to say goodbye to her parents and brothers.

"What's the story, Carlisle?" I ask before I join Angie and Charlie.

"The official story is that it was a home invasion. Charlie plans on writing it up that the Webber family was killed by the intruders. When neighbors heard their screams, they called 911. The assailants fled the scene, and there is no leads on their descriptions. My presence will be explained by Charlie's report, too. He will write it up that he was with me when the call came in on his radio. He plans on saying that he asked me to come with him, just in case someone needed medical assistance."

"Okay. I'm going to join Angie."

Charlie, of course, knows there's more to the story but agrees to remain quiet. For all our sakes. I stand by Angie while she kisses her family goodbye. Charlie asks me to stop by the office in the next few days to talk. He needs to speak to Angie and do some paperwork regarding the murders, for appearances sake.

Charlie's relief that Angie was with me, at the Cullens' visiting, and not here, is evident. I'm glad, too. She was spared from the same fate as her family, but I feel guilty at the same time. I'm torn. I'm happy she's alive, especially when all of her family is dead, but at the same time, I'm hurting, too. I promise myself I'll never tell her how happy I am she's alive; it'll only make her feel worse. She'll blame herself, more than she already does, for being with me and not here to protect her family.

The next couple of days pass by like a whirlwind while we plan the funeral. I'm sure the whole town will be there. Angie's a basket case, and it takes everything in me to hold her together. Bella's a big help to Angie and me. Angie stays at Bella and Edward's cottage. Because of the murders, we all feel it's safer for Angie to stay with the Cullen family. I stay, too. I can't bring myself to leave her.

Angie's grief is staggering; at times, it overwhelms her and me both. I try to support her as much as I can. I'm exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. So is Angie. Carlisle prescribes some medicine to help Angie rest and cope.

Today's the day of the funeral, and I know it will be hard for Angie. Everyone in town turns out for it, just like I thought they would. Mr. Webber and his family were well liked. Between Mom's death and the Webbers', I'm on emotion overload.

Bella Pov

The Webbers' funeral service is being held in Mr. Webber's church. We all attend the ceremony, along with the pack members and their imprints. Old Quil even comes. He wants to show his support for Angie and Embry.

Billy goes to support his son. Even though the church is full of humans, he refuses to let that stop him. Personally, I don't think Billy gives himself enough credit. He's never attempted to hurt any humans, and Angie has been with us since her family's deaths. Billy has been in complete control the entire time.

Sam worries about leaving La Push defenseless for too long, so Billy and Jake plan on staying with Embry and Angie 'til after all the funeral stuff is done. Then Sam and the others can guard La Push and Forks. As soon as the service ends, the rest of the pack plan on leaving to patrol.

Angela's fallen into utter despair. She told me last night, she doesn't know where her life's headed. I ask Jasper to help for her today. He promises to try and _numb_ the pain as much as he possibly can. I've never lost a parent, but when Edward left, I felt as if I was dead. I remember feeling that he was gone from me forever. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone.

Jasper tries his best to help Angela with his gift, but my friend's in pretty bad shape. Embry has tried to remain strong for her, but he's having a hard time himself. Edward and Jake have talked to Embry several times after the murders. He feels guilty for Angie's loss, and he feels that he's to blame for her family's death. He isn't, but sometimes it's hard to tell your heart that. Even if your head knows it's the truth.

He feels like he dragged her into the supernatural world and because of that she's suffering. My husband tries to reassure him that he understands Embry's guilt. He felt the same way once, too.

Finally, Edward gets Embry to see that if he hadn't been in Angela's life, she'd either be dead or a vampire by now. Ben wants Angie, and he murdered her family out of vengeance and jealousy to punish her. We believe that he'll come for her again. Next time, we just have to be ready for him.

The church is full of people-many that we know. We decided ahead of time to introduce Nessie as Edward's niece that lives with us now. The townsfolk doesn't seem to believe it fully, but we stick to our story. Humans tend not to look too closely where vampires are concerned. Nessie looks like she's about eleven or twelve now, so we don't use the adopted storyline since we're still young. It'd be too unbelievable.

The service is lovely. Because the Webbers were so well-known, it takes a while before it ends. We want to have food at the house for the wolves' families after the service, but Sam refuses the offer. He wants to stay at La Push-for safety reasons.

Angela and Embry are so appreaciative of Esme's gesture, and both of the thank her for all her help. Esme arranges for a catering van to go to La Push after the service to feed the wolves. Due to the fact that Mr. Webber was a pastor, he didn't have a lot of money. Edward and I paid for the funeral service, and we ask the funeral director to let Angela believe that Pastor Webber had a family life policy. My friend has enough on her plate without worrying about finanical matters.

With everything that happened in the last couple of days, Charlie and Sue decide to postpone their nuptials. Instead of celebrating a wedding today, we are grieving at a funeral instead. My heart aches for my friends. Both of them have lost their parents, and in Angela's case her entire family, and neither deserves the pain inflicted on them.

It's been almost a week since the funeral, and we are helping Angie pack. She's going to move in with Embry. She can't stay in the house, not after the murders. For safety reasons and because of the hurt it invokes in her. In consideration of her feelings, we go to the house for her.

I know she's struggling to deal with the aftermath. Alice, Rose, and I pack up Angie's stuff for her. Jasper and Edward stand guard just out of sight with some of the pack. No one is leaving things to chance. Angie told us beforehand the things she wanted to take with her, and the rest we box up to put it in storage. Embry's house is small but sufficent for them, and while we pack, Esme and Emmett are redecorating the house. Billy and Tanya have Angie and Embry occupied, to allow us to suprise them.

We've not been able to catch Ben and his cohorts. Alice seems to think that; from what she can piece together from her visions, Ben's gifted. Carlisle calls Eleazer after the murders. He shares what Alice saw with him, and Eleazer comes to the conclusion-he seems to think Ben has the talent of deflection.

Eleazar explains to Carlisle how the gift works. Someone that has the gift of deflection can bounce another gift off of them. Ben seems to able to deflect abilities-for a short amount of time, at least. It seems that he can deflect Alice, or throw off her seeing the future, for small periods of time. He has been able to prevent her from seeing his desicions until almost last minute. That's why she didn't see the Webber attack until it was too late to save them.

Alice hates when someone can mess with her visions. After Billy's transformation, she has been better able to see the wolves, but only if their future is intertwined with his. Nessie's still hard for her to see clearly though. She's able to see around her now, unlike when I was carrying her.

If Jake and Nessie are alone together, she's doubly blind. So we try to always make sure one of us are with them at all times. I wonder how everything fits together: Ben, the vampires in the meadow, and Heidi from the Volturi. I know there has to be a connection there somewhere. We just haven't found it, yet.


	8. GWW Chpt 7

**Great White Wolf**

Chapter Seven

Please read and review for me.

**Sam POV**

Charlie and Sue's wedding has been rescheduled, again. We all need some happiness in our lives. Especially after all the losses we have experienced lately. Emily and I want to start our family but we have decided to wait. We've been married for a while now. All I want is to experience the joy of being a dad. The joy of marriage far exceeds anything I ever thought possible. The loss of friends has diminished the bliss Emily and I should be experiencing as newlyweds.

There's no damn way anyone else is going to die, if I can help it. We've all suffered enough. I couldn't bear it if I were to lose Emily. Emily is my imprint, my wife, but she's more than that -she's my soul mate. My other half. My friends have all been affected by the recent deaths, and their pain weighs heavily on my heart.

Leah's having a hard time, too. Just of a different nature. She's not happy about Sue's upcoming nuptials. I respect Sue, and when Harry died, she became an elder-a strong leader. I hate that she and Leah are at odds, especially now.

Leah has always had a hard time dealing with Harry's death, and I think she still blames herself for his passing. Her phasing led to Harry's heart attack, and she carries the guilt with her still. It made her become a different person. Well, Harry's death, and my imprinting on Emily caused the once vibrant, happy Leah to become a cold, bitter harpy. The happy, funny, vibrant woman I once dated has disappeared. I don't think she's gone for good, and I hope she returns soon. I miss her.

She also harbors ill feelings toward the Cullens. For a while, she hated them. Jake has told me that Leah isn't as angry with the Cullens as she once was. Knowing Leah like I do, I'm sure she's having a hard timse reconciling the fact that she's going to be a vampire's stepsister. And not just any vampire, but Bella Swan Cullen.

I know it isn't the Cullens' fault, but still it angers me _that their kind _are responsible for destroying everyone I know and love. I know the Cullens are different, but sometimes I get so angry about the whole thing. When will this all stop? How many more will be hurt? Thoughts like those are always on my mind.

We just buried Angela's family less than a week ago. Embry's mom, not long before the Webbers. Not to mention, Billy, my friend, mentor, a Quileute elder, was forced into a life as a cold one. It's unfair. All of it. Emily joins me on the couch and rubs my back. Her touch comforts me.

"Sam, you seem lost in your thoughts. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Emily asks me quietly.

"No, Emily. I'm just so angry about everything we have suffered lately." I draw in a rugged breath. "All because of vampires."

I look at her face intently, her eyes dancing with love for me. My wife. My lover. My everything. She understands me so well. She doesn't try to change my feelings or say I'm wrong to be upset.

"Maybe you should go for a run, sweetheart." She smiles sweetly. "Get some of that negative energy out."

I don't want to leave her alone and protest her suggestion. "Um ... Emily, you know I can't leave you here by yourself."

"I won't be alone, Sam, sweetheart. Leah and Seth will be stopping by anytime."

"Really ... what do the Clearwaters want?" I say nervously.

"Sue and Charlie have reset the wedding date. Sue's sending them over to talk to me about some wedding details that have changed due to the date change."

Sue asked Emily to help her with the wedding, since Sue is Em's aunt. My wife offered to help out any way she could, and Emily helped Sue fill and mail out invitations. When Leah and Seth arrive, we talk for a few minutes.

"Anxious, Sam?" Seth, asks good-naturedly.

"Yeah, a little bit. I could use a run, you know, to think about things." I know I sound a little apprehensive, but I can't help it. "You mind staying with Emily?"

They agree to stay, so I can go for a run. I feel relief. She will be well taken care of.

Leah understands the pressure I'm under and agrees a run would do me some good.

"Make sure she isn't left alone," I warn before I leave.

"She'll be fine, man. Go on, get outta here," Seth promises with a chuckle.

Emily kisses me goodbye and sends me on my way. The look of hurt in Leah's eyes when she sees us kiss tears at my heart. I hate the pain she has suffered, still suffers, due to the imprinting bond. Once I phase, I ask Brady and Colin to remain close to the house, too. In case problems arise, I want to be extra cautious, and having extra wolves close by is the best way to do it.

I run as fast as I can, the freedom of the wind blowing my fur makes me happy. To try and drown out my anger, I let the wolf in me take over completely. I needed this run to get rid of my anger, my frustration, and my fear. After I've been running for a while, I can tell some of my anger has faded, but some hasn't.

I hear Billy when I turn around to head home. "_How's everyone doing?"_

"_Okay, so far, so good, I guess. I just needed some time to myself. I've been so pissed about all the deaths that happened recently, and Emily told me I should get out alone for a while."_

In the corner of my eye, I see him. A vampire. I react instinctively and go for the kill. The desire to kill this vampire is overwhelming. His death won't make things right again, but I'll feel ten times better once he's dead.

"Sam, we will be right there!"

I jump toward him and snap down on his shoulder, taking him down to the ground. He rolls away from me, trying to escape, and I clamp down around his left leg to stop him. I take him down once more. He's really fast though and is back up in a flash. He swipes his arm at me and makes contact. I hear my bones crunching, and I go flying through the air. My shoulder is throbbing and most likely fractured or broken. I land on my back, but I flip up and charge toward him again. We continue fighting, the advantage going back and forth from me to him, then him to me.

We do this for just a couple of minutes before he manages to grab me around the waist, and I feel my bones breaking. The vampire's crushing me. I know I'm going to die, and I say _goodbye_ to Emily. I had let my anger take control and didn't pay enough attention to my surroundings. Now I'd pay the ultimate price for my blindness.

Billy and Jake arrive, and I see Billy running toward me and the vampire at full speed. The vampire throws me aside in order to face this new threat. I hear Billy's teeth tear into the vampire's hard, granite body. I struggle to stay awake, but I'm losing the fight quickly. I lay in a crumpled heap on the ground fighting for my life worrying about how much Emily will be hurt if I die. Leah's face crosses my mind, too. My death will hurt her, but at the same time, it may help her to move past her pain. That thought brings a smile to my face and also an ache to my heart.

**Jake POV**

When we arrive at the scene, we see the vampire's arms wrapped around Sam. Crushing him. I hear his bones crack and break- memories of the day I was so badly injured rush through my head. Billy lunges for the leech with a vengeance. Sam's predicament alone made my dad brutal, but my memories fuel Dad's thirst for blood even more. My father and I tear the vampire from limb to limb. Dad snaps the vamp's neck from his body with his massive jaws, ending the fight. My father was a savage beast when he wanted to be.

I phase and go to Sam's side to check his injuries. During the fight he phased back into his human form. His injuries are worse then mine had been during the newborn war.

"Dad, we need Carlisle now! He's hurt really bad!" I shout.

My father turns instantly to run back to the Cullens to get help. Any of the other wolves that are phased will know where to come to since Dad has the ability to speak to all of us. I kneel beside my friend, once my Alpha, and cradle his broken body. Sam's breathing is labored, and he's struggling for every breath.

"Sam, hang on. Help is on the way."

I know it's not been too long, but it feels like hours have passed since the fight. Edward and Carlisle arrive soon, and Leah's close behind them.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" I ask.

According to Sam's earlier thoughts, I know she is supposed to be with Emily.

"Emily's worried about Sam. She sent me out to find him, and Seth stayed with her." Leah's tone is defensive. I can tell she's scared for Sam.

Billy must have told her everything that took place when he went to get the Cullens.

Leah's crying and almost to the point of hysteria now. Brady and Collin show up a few minutes later. Leah changes into her human form and squats down beside Sam, begging him to wake up. When Sam opens his eyes and sees her, I see a flicker of emotion cross his face.

Sam moans, "Jake, go to the house now. Emily is there with just Seth for protection."

"She'll be fine, Sam. Seth's not gonna let her get hurt. Let Carlisle take care of you," I plead.

"Please, Jake."

Carlisle promises me he will take care of Sam, so I phase and begin to run as fast as I can to Emily and Sam's house.

I smell them as I approach the house vampires are here. I see Emily when I enter the living room; she's laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. My stomach drops because I know, without a doubt, she's dead.

"_Seth, man, where are you?"_

"Jake, over here."

I see him now. I can see Seth has been badly hurt. His body's covered in bruises and there's blood everywhere. Standing around him in a circle are three vampires getting ready to finish him off. I go into attack mode. I'm not sure if I'll be able to kill all three of them alone, but I don't give a damn. The odds are stacked against me, but all I can see is Emily's dead body in my mind's eye. Another person lost to this war that's been waged against us.

"_Jake."_

I hear Embry and Billy, just moments later, as they burst into the house. We kill all of the vampires without a second thought. Once the vampires are dead, I run over to Seth. The kid must have fought hard, because he's injured badly. Maybe gravely. I'm not sure if he's going to make it.

Billy is sitting with Emily's dead body while Embry goes back for help. Paul and Rachel go, too. They received the SOS and alerted Quil and Jared and headed here to help. Quil and Jared will be here soon to wait for the others to arrive.

Carlisle and Edward show up few minutes later with Sam. Billy's moved her to another room. I don't want to tell Sam about Emily, yet. He's unconscious and so is Seth, thank God. Carlisle and Edward, both continue to work on them. They are trying to save their lives, and I can tell it will be an uphill battle.

We put the injured men in the two bedrooms and notify Charlie about Emily. He tells us to have someone bring Sueover and he'll be here soon to take an official report. Once more, he will be forced to lie to cover up our secrets.

By now, the entire pack is aware of the situation. They start showing up, and I order them to patrol the area. Jared and Paul head out with the pack to scout the area and locate any other vampires that may be around. The other Cullen family members have also been alerted to the situation, too, and Bella sends Emmett over to join us. Jasper and Alice go to get Sue. None of us are going to take any chances.

I pace the floors, worry eating away at my insides. Finally, the doc comes down with an update.

"I don't know if either one of them will make it. They both have received serious injuries. I've given them some morphine for the pain, but their bodies burn it off really quickly. I need to return home and get some more supplies, but I'll be back in a hour to check on them," Carlisle tells me.

He's concerned. I can see it in his face.

"I'm going to stay here, Jake, if that's okay with you, while Carlisle retrieves some more medical equipment and medicine."

"Sure. Fine. Thanks, Edward."

The next few days pass in a blur. I decide to stay in La Push. Since I'm Alpha, it's my job to watch over Seth and Sam, and no one argues with me about Billy staying, too. I need my father's support right now. Carlisle checks on them often and brings them pain meds. He keeps them sedated to give me time to make the decision on how to tell Sam about Emily, and to allow them to heal. I'm afraid if Sam finds out Emily's dead, it will affect his recovery. Maybe even finish killing him.

Esme, Tanya, and Bella bring us food everyday. I ask Bella to keep Ness at home. She has already seen too much in her life, and I want to protect her from this. At least, for as long as I can. She loves Seth dearly and if she sees him like this, it will break her heart. Edward agrees with me, thankfully.

Leah's wracked with guilt because she's scared her brother and former lover will die. Though she and Emily have not been as close, at least not since the imprinting, she is broken up over Emily's death. Emily's death is hard for her to accept. Once upon a time, Leah considered Emily her best friend. She blames herself for leaving Emily here, with only Seth as protection, to find Sam.

I tell her not to blame herself for what happened to her brother and cousin-it isn't her fault. She refuses to believe that though and tells me I'm wrong. Leah doesn't sleep much. She just watches over Sam and Seth. Sue has been here ever since she found out that her son was attacked. I try to get Leah to lie down and sleep,but she refuses to leave Sam's side. I leave her alone so she can keep her vigil. It's been over a week since the attack, and we have postponed Em's funeral, at least until Sam wakes up.

Sam comes to, finally. Carlisle has weaned him off the sedatives slowly. He's healing fine, physically, but now comes the hard part-emotionally. He'll be destroyed. I walk in his room when I hear him moving around and talking-he's looking for Emily. I see Leah, sitting in a chair beside the bed, frozen in a state of fear.

Sam's trying to get her to answer him. "Leah, where's Emily?" Sam pleads. His voice is hoarse and dry, but Leah never utters a sound-tears are running down her face.

Sam notices me standing in the doorway. When his eyes meet mine, he realizes the truth. He knows without me saying a single word.

"She's dead, isn't she?" he cries.

I nod my head, and Sam breaks down-Leah flees the room in horror. Sam's pain and torment is too much for her to handle.

Tears cascade freely down his face, and he cries for his lost love, his imprint, his soul mate. I just stand there quietly. Because really, what can I say. _Sam, it's okay._ Well it's not okay, it freakin' sucks.

Sue comes in and sits down beside him, and she holds him while he sobs. She wipes the tears from his face, and tells him that he'll be okay. She comforts him when I can't. Sue feels his loss because she has lost someone before—Harry.

"Shh ... Shh ... you need to to cry. Cry for Emily, her loss, her life," Sue coaxes him gently.

Leah returns and the scene in front of her breaks down all the walls she has built up during the last few years. She worked so hard to construct them. She holds all her feelings inside-has-ever since the Sam/Emily imprinting situation. Then she does something I've never seen her do, not even when her dad died and she cries. I hold her as she releases all the pain that has been buried in her heart for so long.

"Ple-Please, let me talk to Sam," Leah blubbers. "Alone."

Sue and I leave the room. We want to give Leah and Sam time to grieve in peace and together. I go to check on Seth and see Edward standing in the corner, and he looks as if he's in pain. I know he cares about Seth a lot. They forged a bond during the newborn war, and it's only gotten stronger since then. Seth's injuries upset him greatly. Edward told me once that Seth's like a brother to him. I replay those words in my head, while I watch the scene in front of me-vampire and wolf. Brothers.

He looks up at me and says honestly, "He's my brother, Jake. Just as you're my brother, Jasper is, Emmett is."

"Thanks. Edward." I start to say, brother, ha, that's funny. You're gonna be my father-in-law. Edward glowers for a minute and I give him a sheepish grin and shrug my shoulders.

I change my train of thought back to Seth. "How is he?"

"No change."

I know he already knew about Sam but I tell him anyways. We talk for a few minutes before I leave and go back downstairs with a heavy heart. Some of the pack have arrived to check on Seth and Sam while I was busy and I update them on the guys. All of them have been on high alert since this last attack on us. They leave to patrol and I slump down in a big old easy chair. Once more, we had been ambushed and suffered a crushing loss from our unknown enemy. We will have to bury one more of our loved ones soon. I can't help but wonder, how many more will we lose in this war?

None of us know if Sam can survive the loss of his imprint, or how it will affect him. I don't think I could live without Nessie. Embry and Quil remained with me earlier and I ask Embry to join me in sweeping the perimeter. I leave Quil to stand guard.

I instruct him to remain phased as long as I am gone. Edward agrees to stay too. At least until I return. The rest of the pack are on patrol, and I make sure all of them know they are to stay in groups of two or more. I don't want anyone to be alone, as Sam was, when he was attacked. Angie's at the Cullens at the moment, so she is safe.

We have been running for a while when I hear something. I listen to see if I hear it again. Someone's crying in the woods. The cries startle me at first. It sounds like a small child's cries. We're on the outskirts of Forks, and no babies should be out here.

"_Embry, you hear that?"_

"Yeah. I do."

I recgonize the scent. It's one, I feel like I know well. Really well. It is a mixture of human and vampire.

_"I think we've found a bloodsucker, Jake. Smells like he has a human with him."_

_"That sound. It sounds familiar to me, Embry."_

_"Yeah, sounds like a kid to me."_

_"Let's follow it."_

The scent is really bothering me, tugging at me like I should know it. Like I did know it.

_I smell the vampire, too, but I think I smell something else familiar. So be careful."_

As we close in on the sound, the scent becomes stronger. I know this smell. It's more than vampire stink, Nessie has the same scent. That's when I see them in my peripheral vision. We haven't found a vampire and a victim, we have found a hybrid and a vampire. Lying about 200 yards in the tree line are two infants—two hybrids. He must have thrown them down when he heard us coming. We growl at the vampire and charge toward them.

_"Why in the hell does he have two hybrid children?"_

_"What do we do, Jake?"_

_"We can't endanger the children. They are part human, and fall under our protection."_

_"Fine. What about him?_"

_"Kill the bloodsucker, Embry. Protect the children. I'll have Quil tell Edward to meet us back at the Cullens' house."_

Paul and Jared are close by and join the fight. The vampire tries to flee, but we make sure he doesn't make it. He is no match for the four of us.

In only a matter of minutes, the leech is shredded, courtesy of our razor teeth and claws. Embry and I phase to human form and gather the children up. One is male and I know he is venomous, or at least I think he is, and the other is a girl. I carry the little boy and give the girl to Embry. Nahuel told us that he has venom but his sister's do not, so I'm assuming the same will hold true with this boy bybrid.

I send Paul and Jared back to Sam's to stay with Quil, Leah and Sue. Embry and I head over to the Cullens' house on foot.

"Okay, little guy, I'm sure you can understand me. Please don't bite me. We're gonna take you to a friend's house to be checked out."

The little boy doesn't say anything to me, he just gazes at me and Embry. I wonder if Edward will know who the vampire was? He'll see mine and Embry's memories and hopefully can tell us something about the vampire. Regardless of who he was, the more important question is why did he have two hybird children with him? And what the hell was he doing in Forks with them?

Maybe we should have dismembered him and brought him to Edward to read his mind. Oh well, lesson learned. I'll make sure to remember that next time I'm faced with any bloodsuckers. Kill all but one, making sure to save him or her for the mindreader. If there's only one, dismember, question, then kill.


	9. GWW Chpt 8

Great White Wolf Chapter Eight

**Edward POV**

I hurry home as quickly as I can. Quil told me Jake needed me to meet him there ASAP. I call Bella during my run to have her prepare the family for Jake's arrival.

Quil relayed what happened out in the forest and about the wolves killing a vampire on the outskirts of Forks. It seems that in the process, they found a couple of surprises; namely, two hybrid chil dren with the vampire. Jake's taking them to Carlisle for examination and wants me to meet him beforehand. The wheels are turning in my head and I can't stop wondering: Who was the vampire? How did he get two hybrid children? More importantly, what was his agenda?

Jake and Embry wait for me to arrive a short distance from the house, and when I get close to them, Jake starts recalling the vampire's face for me.

"Edward, did you know him?"

"Yeah, I recognize him," I say hesitantly.

"Really?" Jake seems a little surprised by this news because as much as he wanted to know the vampire's identity he worried also they may have killed one of our friends.

"But not because I knew him personally. He's Joham," I say reassuringly, to appease Jake's concern.

"Joham?" Embry asks me, confused by the name. He is trying to recall why the name sounds so familiar to him.

"Nahuel's father," I say casually. I don't want the sound of my voice betray how nervous I am. Joham considers himself a scientist, and creates hybrids for experimental purposes for his own personal amusement. These children are nothing more than his latest chemistry set, if he is their father as I suspect he is, and it also means they were created close to Forks. I don't believe either child is very old and that makes me even more anxious.

"The hybrid? The one Alice found in the Amazon?" Jake exclaims, surprised and a little aggravated. Nahuel isn't Jake's favorite person. He's afraid he could have competition in the future for Nessie's love. Which I think is both funny and worrisome.

"Yes," I answer curtly.

Jake finding the hybrids isn't a good thing at all. Aro knows about Joham and his zest for experimentation. He may view any interest we show the hybrids as an opportunity to wage war on us. Nahuel saved my daughter's life and risked his and his sister's in return by allowing the Volturi to know of their existence. I listen to the hybrids' thoughts to see if I can discover anything about why Joham had them with him. It's doubtful they'll know anything, but it's worth trying to find out. Jake hands me the little boy because he wants to avoid being bitten. We learned from Nahuel that male hybrids are venomous, and Jake's uncomfortable holding him any longer than he needs to.

"Anything yet, Edward?" Jake asks me. "Why did the bloodsucker—sorry, I mean vampire, have these kids with him?"

I wish Jake would be quiet for a minute, so I can ascertain some information about Joham from the children. I can hear them fine, even with him talking-but his incessant barrage of questions is irritating me.

"_What was Joham__'__s connection to you, little one?" _I muse to myself.

"_He__'__s our father."_

The little girl answers my question, but in my head. I gasp, a little shocked and perplexed at the same time.

"_You can hear me?" _I ask the little girl_._

"_Yes. Why did the wolf men kill our father?"_

I decide to clue Jake and Embry in on my conversation with the hybrid child. They are watching the girl and me converse, and both of them are giving me a funny looks. I answer the little girl before I explain the situation to them.

"_They were concerned about your safety. He threw you down to flee. If he hadn__'__t threatened you and them then they wouldn__'__t have killed him."_

"This young girl is able to communicate with me. She is telepathic, like me."

They both think this is hilarious. The boisterous laughter at my expense is upsetting.

"How does it feel, Edward? You're finally getting a taste of your own medicine," Jake is snickering happily about the news of the little girl's telepathy.

Embry joins in with his own laughter. "This is so freaky. I'd have to say it's downright hilarious! Hey Eddie boy, now, you'll get a clue about how it feels to be part of a pack mentality. No more private thoughts for you."

"Funny." I glare at them. "Laugh a little louder, why don't you." The irony of the situation isn't lost on me. In my entire existence I've been able to have my thoughts remain private, except for when Aro touched me a couple of times, and now my mind is as open to this child as everyone's, most everyone excluding Bella, is to me. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that. She and the little boy are scared and a little apprehensive about their situation, and I can't say I really blame them, I would be too if I was in their places.

"_Will you tell me your story, please. I want to better understand why Joham had you and how I can help you."_

"_Yes. I will try to tell you everything I know."_

We arrive at the house to tell everyone about the wolves' fight with Joham and to introduce my family to Jake and Embry's discovery. Of course, Esme and Rose go into mother mode right away. I listen to the little boy's and girl's thoughts to see what they are feeling about the onslaught from my family. I know how hard it is to be telepathic. From everything I've gathered from the girl's thoughts, she's only about two weeks old, even though she looks closer to a six month old infant. But looks can be deceivingly incorrect, at least when you're part vampire.

I had learned a lot about her in the short trip from the forest to the house. She replayed memories of Joham and how she and the little boy came to be with him. Joham found her with her mother, who died in childbirth soon after her birth, hungry and scared. They then traveled together to another house where the little boy was with his mom, she was dead as well. He had just been born and was less than twenty-four hours old. The little boy most likely was born in a nearby city to Forks, possibly Seattle or even closer. I plan to scour the latest obituaries to see if I can find any news of a woman found dead near here recently. Jo ham hadn't fed either child and was looking for easy prey when Jake and Embry found him. I don't think he had any idea of how close to us he was. I'm not sure he even knew anything at all about us.

Esme and Rose take the children into the kitchen and get them a bottle of blood to satisfy their thirst. The bottles were left over from Nessie, and Carlisle always keeps some blood on hand for my daughter. She hasn't drunk human blood for a long time now because we, Jake included, encourage her to feed from animals. When they are safely out of earshot, I speak freely to my father about the children and what it means for us to get involved with them.

"Carlisle, what do we do? We can't abandon them. There's no one to care for them," I tell my father worriedly.

"I don't know, Edward. There is so much at stake, for us and for them, if they stay here."

My father is a wise man and I know he will consider all the alternatives available before he reaches any kind of decision. He ponders all the scenarios with me before he decides to ask the family for their opinions.

"If we keep the infants and the Volturi discover them, it may come down to a fight. The little girl's talent alone will make her desirable to Aro. Who knows what he'll do to the little boy," Carlisle says passionately. "Especially if he isn't talented."

"Carlisle, are you saying we shouldn't try to help them?" Jake addresses my father bewildered.

My father doesn't want a war with Aro, but leaving the children without protection doesn't appeal to him either. Either way, the decision we make will forever alter our lives. We include Billy and Tanya in our discussion as well as Jake, since it will affect them as much as it does the rest of us.

"No, Jake. I'm not saying that at all. I just want everyone to be aware of how this can impact the family. You're part of this family, too. As such, you have a say in this matter."

"What will Nahuel say? Do you think he even knows he has another brother and sister?" Jasper proposes the question quietly.

My brother is always practical and poses a real dilemma for us. If Nahuel isn't aware of the children, who are we to deny him the chance to connect with his brother and sister? I think it's likely that he isn't due to the age of the children. We talk about the children for a few more minutes before Rose and Esme join the discussion with us. The children are fast asleep in my mother's and sister's arms. Rose isn't too happy where the conversation heads when Carlisle tells them we should contact Nahuel to clue him in about the children and Joham. Rose is getting madder by the minute at the mere thought of taking the children away from Forks, and in all honesty, her.

I can hear from Rose and Esme's thoughts that both of them hope we decide to let the kids stay with us forever. They both want to keep the children badly. The idea of being a mother to the little girl thrills Esme, but she refuses to tell Carlisle about her heart's desire. Or to persuade her husband on a different course other than one the family decides is best. The little girl has already cast a spell on my mother. Esme has fallen in love with the her already and she hasn't even been here for over an hour. The idea of losing her fills her with dread, and I can't help but wonder how much more painful it will be for her to lose her later on after they've spent a lot of time together. Esme may be quiet about her feelings, but Rose has no qualms about voicing hers.

"Carlisle, we can't just expect Nahuel to take care of two infants. He lives in the Amazon, far away from Forks, from civilization," Rose argues passionately.

"We can't keep this from him, Rose. We have to contact him to see what he wants to do. We'll care for both of them, at least, until we know what he plans on doing."

Carlisle's decision to call Huilen and Nahuel to discuss the matter with them upsets Rose, but she doesn't force the issue. She secretly hopes that Nahuel will leave them with us, or better yet not even come to Forks to get them. She doesn't want to separate the family in this crucial time by arguing with anyone. We settle down after all the drama to focus on the children, and make plans on how best to achieve our objective of contacting Nahuel.

"Should we go to the Amazon and retrieve Nahuel or have him come here?" Esme asks a little dejected.

"No, we can't leave Forks," Rose protests adamantly. "We need to remain close. Carlisle is still taking care of Sam and Seth. We shouldn't split up."

Rose pleas strikes a chord with Carlisle's sense of pre servation. She does have a point, but she also secretly hopes we can't locate Nahuel and the little boy will remain with her without any interference.

"Rose's right. Emily's funeral will take place soon," I tell my family. In the midst of finding the children and returning home to talk with everyone on what to do about them, I failed to mention anything about Sam.

"Oh, Sam …?" Bella asks surprised by the news. My family doesn't know about the recent happenings in La Push so I update them.

"Sam's awake, and he knows about Emily. When I left Leah and Sue were with him."

"Oh, poor Sam," Esme says sadly. My mother and her loving heart is breaking for Sam and the pain she knows he must be in over learning about his imprint's death.

I try to focus the attention back to the matter at hand—the hybrids. "I agree with Rose about remaining here." My sister gives me a heartfelt smile of gratitude. "The pack may need our help if they're attacked again and we need to remain here for Emily's funeral," I say sadly.

Talking about Emily's death has reminded me and everyone else how dangerous life has been as of late. The hybrids are just another thing to worry about. To wonder about. To protect from some unknown enemy.

"We still need to speak to Nahuel about this matter. It needs to be done as soon as possible, too," Carlisle says unwavering in his belief that we need to contact the young man and let him know about the children.

"I'll call Eleazar," Tanya suggests. "Let me check with him and see if he can help us out some. I'm sure he and Carmen will travel to the Amazon and bring Nahuel and Huilen here," Tanya says confidently.

Carlisle agrees with her suggestion and Tanya makes the call. Once she hangs up the phone she tells us that the Denali coven has happily agreed to go to the Amazon for us.

"Great, that's settled. We'll stay in Forks and wait 'til they arrive here with Nahuel before we make any final decisions," Rose says contently. She thinks one down one to go and for her and Esme's sake I hope she is right. There is nothing I would like more then to see my sister and mother have children of their own. Nessie is the greatest blessing in my life. If it had not been for Bella's determination and Rose and Esme's unwavering support of her then Nessie may not be here now. I couldn't begrudge the happiness a child brings to a person, especially not my mother or sister.

"We need to call them something other than hybrids or boy and girl, Carlisle," Esme states sweetly. "Unless they have names already, Edward?"

The hybrids are awake again after their short nap, so I ask the little girl if she knows their names.

"_My father did not name me or my brother. He only referred to us as son and daughter."_

I tell my family they are nameless. So of course everyone wants to name them. Emmett suggests a few and even Jasper joins in on naming the young ones. To stop all the confusion, Carlisle does what he did best and includes the young hybrids in the discussion about the name issue.

"Is there a name you would like to be called?" Carlisle asks the young ones. Only my father would think to ask the children for their input. Nessie has been observing them in awe and the children are doing the same thing. All of them seem to be fascinated with one another.

"_Can she name us?"_

"_Who?" _I ask looking around to my various family members and the wolves wondering who they are speaking of.

"_The one like us."_

The little girl nods her head toward Nessie and gives her a shy smile. Their answer is a little astonishing, but I understand their reasoning. "She wants Nessie to name them," I tell my family with pride. My daughter's excited by the responsibility bestowed on her by the young hybrids.

She thinks about it for a moment and then answers,"I think we should call the little boy, Carter Brandon Cullen. In honor of Uncle Em and Aunt Alice."

"Geez, thank you, Nessie. I appreciate the gesture," Emmett proclaims boisterously. "I always knew you were a smart girl."

"You are most welcome, Uncle Emmett. I think for the little girl, Jas mine Rosalind. She seems to be feisty like Aunt Rose but also a thinker like Uncle Jasper."

Rose and Jasper both are touched by Nessie and her astute characterizations of them. "Besides, Mom named me after Poppa Carlisle and Charlie and Nana Esme and Grandma Renee, so it seems only fair that everyone else has a namesake too."

"I'm hurt, Nessie. What about my namesake?" Jake teases.

"You are my Jacob and no one gets to claim you or your name besides me," Nessie states authoritatively. Her attitude toward Jake annoys me but makes Jake proud. Of course her aunts and uncles are honored by Ness's choices.

"Those are nice names, Ness." Bella kisses our daughter on the head. "I like them."

"_Me too," _newly anointed Jasmine Rosalind agrees with Bella.

"You did well, Ness. She likes the names."

"Well, huh, let me see. Now we have a Nessie, a Carty and a Jazzy." Jacob laughs wickedly as he saddles the newest members of our crew with nicknames.

"Carty? Jazzy? Where did those names come from, Jake?" Bella mutters.

The little girl, Jazzy Rose, takes offense to Bella's tone and huffs, _"_I like the wolf man, Jacob. His nicknames are nice and you should tell him you are sorry."

This is the first thing she has said aloud since Jacob and Embry found her. Bella is a little taken back that yet another female hybrid is impervious to Jacob Black's charm and murmurs a quick,"Sorry, Jake."

"It's okay, Bella. I'll let it slide this time, but you better behave yourself in the future. My girls Nessie and Jazzy Rose won't let you get by with mouthing off to me," Jake guffaws.

My daughter and her new friend giggle at Jake teasing my wife, and I even join in too. "Jake, you better watch out payback is … well, let's just say it can be tough," I warn.

"Did you want to say paybacks a bitch, Daddy?" Nessie asks inquisitively.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen where did you hear that word from?" Bella cries out a little shocked, and knowing my wife like I do, a lot upset.

"I'm sorry Momma. I heard Uncle Emmett tell Uncle Jasper that the other day after playing a game on the X box. Did I say something wrong?" My daughter is trying to play it off like an innocent mistake by a child and it's working on her mother, but I know the truth behind the words. She knew she shouldn't have said it, but I didn't have the heart to say anything to her mom.

Instead I fuss at Emmett before Bella rips into him. "Emmett Cullen, you better behave yourself in the future and watch the language in front of Nessie."

"Sure thing, Edward. Sorry, Nessie. I'll try to behave myself."

"Okay it looks like we have a Jazz and a Jazzy Rose. As for me personally, I like both versions." Alice chuckles to relieve the awkwardness of the moment. We spend the rest of the day getting to know Jazzy Rose, as she prefers to be called, and Carty. Jake and Embry leave and return to the Rez to prepare for the funeral. Carlisle and I stop by and check on both of the men that evening, and Seth's condition hasn't improved a lot. As for Sam, he is still trying to come to terms with Emily's death. It's something I don't think he will be able to do in the near future without some help.

Emily's funeral takes place the following day. The Denali coven calls to let us know they are leaving Alaska for the Amazon that morning as well.

"We've spent so much time doing this," I tell Bella while we dress for the funeral.

"Doing what?"

"Losing our friends to vampire attacks, and going to their funerals. Emily's the sixth person we've had to bury in the last few months. The wolves' lives have totally been turned upside down too much already."

"I know, sweetheart. Losing someone you care about is hard, but when you lose them for senseless reasons it makes it even harder." All of the deaths make me even more thankful that Bella survived all that she had before her change.

Carlisle has been checking on Seth and Sam regularly. Even though Sam is healing well, at least physically, Seth was, still is, struggling to regain his strength. Seth was bitten during the attack and the venom is impeding his recovery. If he had been in his human form, we'd have had to bury him along with Emily. Sue and Leah stay with him all the time. Except for the short time they plan to leave for the funeral, they have not left his side. Some of the wolves will remain with him during the service. Due to all the recent problems, Sue and Charlie's happy day may never come, and if things don't improve soon Charlie will end up having a meltdown. My father-in-law has been distraught by the fact that his future wife and step-children have faced danger from some unknown en emy. What upsets him more than knowing about the danger is that there isn't anything he can do to protect them and that their enemies, our enemies, are still out there and could attack again at any time.

The funeral proceeds without any problems. Sam's grief tugs at my heart and his cries of sorrow are too much for Jasper and he is forced to leave the service. Leah is spiraling and her thoughts are dark and angry. She blames herself for Emily's death, and fer already fractured heart splinters even more during the service. My family offers their condolences and Esme arranges for a catering van to go to La Push after the service to feed everyone. Billy and Tanya accompany Jake and the wolves back to Sue's old home along with Bella and myself as well as Nessie. The rest of my family returns home to check on Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett remained at home during the service to care for Jazzy and Carty. The next couple of weeks pass as we wait on the Denali's to return, hopefully without any incidents.

The Denali coven eventually return to Forks with Huilen and Nahuel in tow to meet the children. We've all, wolves included, adjusted to the new additions to the family. In the short time Jazzy and Carty have been with us we've formed a strong attachment to them. Rose and Carty are practically inseparable and Jazzy took to Esme's natural mothering ability rather quickly. She refuses to be away from Esme, at least not for any great length of time. Esme has even had to resort to hunting while Jazzy sleeps because she wants to be with her constantly.

**Nahuel****'****s POV**

"Hello, Nahuel. Welcome back to Forks."

"Thank you, Alice. I'm happy to be here."

After some chitchat and cordial greetings are exchanged with the Cullens, I'm tired of waiting and ask, "I would love to meet my brother and sister, please. Could you please let me see them?"

"Sure. No problem. Let me just go get them for you."

Alice leaves the room to bring my newly discovered siblings in to meet me. The tension in the room is thick, and I feel a tad uncomfortable, so I try to make small talk until she returns.

"I was surprised when the Denali coven showed up in the Amazon and told me the news."

"I know this isn't an ideal situation, but we all feel like you needed to know. Give you a chance to meet them," Carlisle says kindly.

"When Kate told me that Joham had fathered two more hybrids and that you were taking care of them, I knew I had to come and meet them. My father always manages to create problems where ever he goes."

I'm glad to know the Cullens are good people; after all, they invited me to return to Forks to meet my newest sister and my only brother and didn't try to hide them from me. Or at least, the only new ones I know of. I can never be too sure of how many siblings I have with Joham as a father. The ones I know about are Serena, the eldest, then Maysun, and finally Jennifer, the youngest sister I knew about, at least until now. I should be saddened by my father's death, but I'm not. All I ever was to him was an opportunity to expand on his experi ments. Nothing more. And he definitely didn't treat me like a son should be treated so I did not grieve him as a son does for father.

I refused to help him when he asked me to help him make more hybrids, and afterward he cut off communication with me and so did my two oldest sisters. Jennifer is still young having been born in the nineties, she is even younger then Bella was in human years when she was turned and not sure what direction or who she wanted in her life. I will not allow myself to be like him, in any way. He's the reason my mother died and all of my siblings' mothers died. They could have been saved, if he wanted to help them. Bella Cullen is proof of that. He just never cared enough to stick around to save them. All any of them were to him was a means to an end. Nothing more.

Esme and Rose come into the living-room holding a little boy and girl. Alice follows behind them cheerful and happy. She is beaming with happiness as she smiles at my sister and brother.

Rosalie introduces me to the young boy. "This is Carty here in my arms, and Esme's holding Jazzy Rose."

"You named them already?" I ask a little harshly. "Who gave you the right?"

"I did," Nessie answers softly,"They like the names,, I chose. Just ask them."

"We do," my siblings answer in unison.

"We love it here," Jazzy Rose expresses quietly.

Carty pipes up. "I wanna live here with Rose. I want her to be my momma forever."

Rose is obviously startled by his announcement. I can see my brother and sister have been loved by this family. I didn't expect any less from the Cullens though. If I leave them here they would remain a part of this family. They would have a mother and father, uncles and aunts. Other than Huilen, I never really did have anyone in my life to love and I really want a chance to. I don't want to take away Jazzy's or Carty's happiness from them, and I know they deserve to be loved by a family. And I also know the Cul lens can give them that, but I'm their brother I can give them love, too, a chance to become a family with Huilen and me. Maybe someday I will find my mate and our family could grow. I have a lot to think about and I don't want to waste any time arguing. So I push my feelings aside and coax the little ones with some understanding of their plight.

"Okay. I can see you have made your minds up, but do you mind if we spend some time together first? I'd like a chance to get to know you, please."

They agree. They both tell me they want to know me too. They're just scared I'll force them to leave. I promise them we'll talk about that matter later. I spend the afternoon with them laughing and joking. I tell them about Serena, Maysun and Jennifer, and promise to introduce them all in the future. My other sisters and I don't really have much of a relationship. Maysun and Serena both will be heartbroken about Joham's death but not Jennifer. She doesn't have any strong ties to our father. I do not plan on telling my sisters how Joham died because I don't want them to wage a war with either the Cullens or the wolf pack. Jazzy Rose and Carty tell me about the wolf-men. Jacob, Nessie's future mate, I'm told is their favorite-much to my dissatisfaction. Part of me held out hope that there may be a chance for us in the future, but I guess not.

After spending a few days with the twins, as I liked to call them, I'm ready to return home. I discuss my decision to leave with Cullens. It isn't hard to see the love Esme and Carlisle have for my sister, Jazzy Rose, and the same can be said for Rose and Emmett for Carty.

I plan to leave Forks behind to return home to Huilen with the children. I've missed my aunt and can't wait to see her. Before I tell the Cullens my decision, Eleazar asks to speak to me before I leave about Jazzy and Carty. I agree but I refuse to let anything he may say dissuade me from my choice to keep Carty and Jazzy with me.


	10. GWW Chpt 9

Great White Wolf

Chapter Nine

**Eleazar POV**

When the call came from Tanya, we made plans to leave right away. Carmen and I are concerned for our friends because Aro has already tried to destroy the Cullens once, and if he finds out they have more hybrids, I fear he will attack again. We agree to go and retrieve Nahuel and bring him to Forks. Kate and Garrett will join us on the journey. The girls miss Tanya and can't wait to see to her again. She sounds really happy on the phone when we talk to her, but it's not the same as seeing someone in person.

Our trip to the Amazon goes off without a hitch, and we find Huilen and Nahuel easily with help from Zafrina and her sisters, Senna and Karachi. Nahuel isn't upset about the death of Joham at all, which alarms me some.

We stay with Tanya and her mate Billy while Nahuel visits with his siblings when we return to Forks. The children seem to be settling in fine, and my friends' love for Carty and Jazzy Rose is evident. I know if Nahuel decides to take them back to South America with him though, it will devastate Rose and Esme, not to mention the rest of the family. Nessie's attachment to them will cause her heart to break, too. Though Carlisle tries to be objective about the situation, his mate's happiness in caring for the small girl is making it difficult for him.

Rose and Esme are beaming mothers, and the children are growing at an accelerated rate like Nessie. Rose isn't too thrilled with the nickname Carty, but Jacob makes the name stick, like he did Nessie's. I think it's quite funny to watch Rose and the "_dog" _annoy one another about the name and other things. Jazzy's name is a personal favorite of Alice and Jasper's, of course, and honestly, me, too.

My friends seem to always be in the thick of things, so their involvement with Joham's children doesn't surprise me in the least, nor does the fact they are helping them. Carlisle's family is close, and their love for one another is obvious to anyone who meets them. That's why Aro feels threatened by them, their talent, their love, and their relationships. Carlisle has forged many friendships over the past few centuries with other vampires and the wolves. Their loyalty to him and the talents they possess, friends and family, make the Cullen coven seem dangerous to Aro.

The wolves come and go, quite frequently, during our visit. A new development since our last visit is the Cullens are now allowed to go to La Push, too. Tanya has even been there a few times for various reasons. The wolves haven't extended that same courtesy to us at this time, and I'm not sure they ever will. I still consider Tanya part of our coven, but in reality, she's now a part of the Olympic coven. Because she is Billy's mate, she's been accepted by the wolves. It amazes me how at the ease Tanya is around the wolves lately. My friend's adjustment into her new life makes me happy. For far too long, she was the odd woman out, and now she has found her mate. Being with him allows her to have true happiness, and though we miss her in Alaska, she is where she belongs.

I'm relieved when Nahuel decides to return home, but weary, because I suspect he plans on taking his brother and sister with him. I've been preoccupied with discovering all I can about the two hybrid children, though. I'm sure Nahuel loves them, but I don't think he can care for them the way they need to be. At least, not like the Cullen family can, and the idea of them returning to the Amazon where Aro might be able to locate them unnerves me. I hope my friends will be blessed with two more to add to their ever expanding family. I haven't spoken to Nahuel about what I've learned about the children because he hasn't said anything about his decision, yet. The last two days have been really stressful for me. I have managed to keep my thoughts private around Edward, which is not an easy task. I want to allow things to happen on their own without interfering too much.

"Nahuel is planning on leaving today," Edward says causally.

Damn it. I look at his face searching for any clues as to what he knows. He keeps his face neutral and doesn't reveal anything to me. So I try another tactic. "Any idea about what he plans to do about Jazzy and Carty?"

Edward alludes to the choice Nahuel is leaning toward. "I think they will be more likely to hunt jaguars rather than mountain lions the next time they feed, "Edward says, his voice flat. I can tell he has given up on the likelihood that Jazzy Rose and Carty will be Cullens.

"Really," I say carefully.

I want to make sure the young man has all the facts before he decides definitely. I have to tell him what I know. After so many years, Carlisle finally has what he has always wanted▬A wife, children, grandchildren, and he's happier than he's ever been. If he loses Jazzy Rose then he'll be sad, sadder than I think he even knows, and I can't let that happen.

I search for my wife for to get her thoughts on the matter, and I find her out back with Esme and some others.

"Well, isn't she beautiful, Esme." Carmen's beaming at Jazzy Rose. The girls are having a little impromptu fashion show,, and my lovely wife is enchanted with the hybrid girl. My Carmen, love of my life, is watching the child in fascination. I study the little girl for a moment. She is dressed in a red dress, her long brunette hair hanging about shoulder length, and her eyes shining like a smoky diamond▬a beautiful, dazzling, gray color.

"Momma, she thinks I'm beautiful."

"I know. I heard her." Esme smiles lovingly at Jazzy Rose. "She's right, you know. You. Are. Beautiful."

Edward and Jazzy Rose are looking at each other intently. I watch in fascination as Jazzy Rose and Edward have another one of their private conversations. Something I've become accustomed to in the short time I've been here. I know what her talent and Carty's are, and it simply astounds me to see it in action. Everyone thinks she is a telepathic like Edward, and the boy has no talents, but they are wrong. Their talents are so much more than what they've seen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have been asked to adjourn to the living room by Nahuel. He will be back soon and wants to speak to us," Carlisle hollers to us from the house.

We all go to the living room, and I see Edward's face darken. Nahuel enters the room and if I had to take a guess, I'd say Edward's exacerbated with him. Jazz is here in the room, too, and I feel a wave of calm flow out, but I doubt he projected the emotion I felt. I think another person did. A little person. A hybrid to precise. Edward and Jazzy Rose are speaking again.

"She's speaking to you, isn't she?" I ask.

Edward confirms that yes, she is.

"Jazzy converses with me a lot. I never thought having another telepathic person around would be much fun, but it's nice."

"I think she is more than telepathic, Edward," I say casually to clue my friend in on Jazzy Rose's talent.

"What do you mean, Eleazar?"

"I think she's a mimic."

"A mimic?"

"Yes, both of them are. Has she ever mimicked Alice or Jasper?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of anyway." Edward answers thoughtfully. "But I can't be really sure. Alice or Jazz never said anything about it, and I haven't picked up anything from anyone's thoughts including hers."

"Okay. She's only a mental mimic." At this point everyone has heard Edward and me talking, and everyone's clamoring for information about Jazzy Rose's and Carty's abilities."Mental mimic?" Esme questions. "What's a _mental mimic_?"

"Well, the best way for me to explain it is that her gift operates inside her mind. That's why she can't mimic Jasper's ability. His gift works outside the mind," I say enthusiastically.

I have everyone's full attention. They are hanging onto my every word. "She can mimic Edward's, Aro's, even Jane's gifts." Everyone listening to my assessment is stunned. "Really anyone with a mental ability is fair game."

"How long can she do this for?" Esme asks. "Does it work full-time like Edward's, or is it whenever she wants it to?"

"She and I speak all the time if that helps any," Edward offers. His insight helps me to fully understand the scope of Jazzy Rose's gift.

"It seems to me like she can use it anytime, but if she changes from one person's gift to another, then her ability to use that gift transfers, too. The ability remains in her memory, but she is unable to access more than one at a time. If she transfers to another talented vampire then the last mental gift is stored and the new one is open to use."

"Okay. What happens if there are two talented vampires together?" Carlisle asks, concerned. "How does her gift work then?"

"Well, she'll need to establish a mental connection to one vampire, and whichever one she connects to, she'll mimic," I answer confidently.

"What if she wants to access a different vampire? Can she switch? If so, how does that work?" Edward inquires.

"She can switch in-between each one, one at a time. Whenever she switches, she'll have to reactivate the talent that is stored in her memory. Whoever she connects to is who she'll be mimicking. For example, if she's connected to Edward, then his telepathic ability can be used. If she chooses to mimic, say Bella, then Edward's gift is stored in her memory until she reconnects to him again, and she can use Bella's."

"Can she turn it off and on at will?" Carlisle questions me. The doctor in him is intrigued.

"Yes. Well sort of. She communicates with Edward because she hasn't connected to another vampire with a mental ability. Unless … "

"Unless, what?" Carlisle asks, worried about Jazzy Rose.

"Has she ever blocked you like Bella?" I direct my question to Edward. He pinches the bridge of his nose trying to recall if she had. I smile to myself about Edward's nervous habit. He has had it as long as I have known him. You can always tell when he is worried or annoyed, and especially, if he is thinking about something.

"Come to think about it, I think she may have once or twice. But I never connected the dots before now. So much has been on my mind lately that I simply overlooked it. Now that you've explained her gift to us, it's obvious."

Carlisle's not happy with my answer. Not happy about it at all. "So what your telling me is if Aro got his hands on her, he could have her use Jane's gift on someone, if she chose to mimic her?"

"Yes. I am afraid so, my friend." I regret having to tell him this news because I knew it would disturb him greatly. The idea that Jazzy Rose could emulate Jane, the vindictive bitch, is a scary thought for him and for me, too.

"So you're telling us as long as she mentally connects with a vampire, she'll have access to their ability," Carlisle states painfully. "The idea of something as sadistic as Jane's mind connecting to Jazzy Rose makes me ill."

"I know, Carlisle. She has a great gift. Very strong. If she is in a room full of talented vampires with mentally-based talents, she can choose any gift there. Once the ability is copied, she can store it in her memory … to reuse at will."

"Okay, how does Carty's gift work then?" Emmett wants to know. "You said both of them are mimics. He hasn't demonstrated any talent like Jazzy Rose has." I know when I tell them about Carty they'll be surprised and awestruck. He has mimicked Jasper,; they just hadn't realize it.

"He can mimic or copycat a physical gift such as Jasper's empath ability, or any one vampire with a physical talent. He needs a physical link, though. He must touch the talented vampire in order to copy the talent."

"Are there any limitations to their talent since they are essentially copying someone else gift?" Carlisle wonders aloud.

"Once he he uses the physical ability, he will retain it, or at least 'til he transfers to the gifts of another vampire with a physical ability. He needs a physical touch to be able to use his talent, and she needs a mental connection. No limitations, well other than Alice's gift."

"Why am I so different, Eleazar?" Alice asks, bemused.

"You are different because you need to have a vision at the same time Carty is touching you. Or when Jazzy connects to you mentally. Or at least that is how I think it will work for Alice and them. It's hard to determine for sure about them and their ability to connect with Alice."

"Can they mimic Nessie?" Jake asks speculatively. The wolf, the man, is totally invested in Nessie and anything concerning well-being.

"I don't think so. Nessie's unique because her ability is the product of Edward and Bella's gifts. Almost as different as hybrids are from us, Nessie's gift is too. She is the only hybrid known to have a talent. None of your sisters or you do, right Nahuel?"

"You are correct as far as I know, none of them do. I do not, for sure." he answers quietly.

Nessie likes the idea that she is special and tells us all so. I warn my friends,"We have to protect these hybrids at all cost. I've never come across any vampire like these hybrids before and their powers are something Aro will crave." I direct my next comment directly at Nahuel. "Would even kill for." I look at my friend Carlisle to see his reaction. I see the same fear in his face as I feel in my heart. "There will be no way around a battle with the Volturi this time if Aro discovers either of these children exist."

"Carlisle, Esme."

"Yes, Nahuel," they answer in unison.

"I can't protect my siblings from the Volturi. They'll be vulnerable if I take them with me, but if you raise them they may have a chance for a life. If Aro gets his hands on them he will only exploit their rare gifts for his own personal gain. Both you and I know this."

Esme and Carlisle are stunned by Nahuel's request. "Nahuel, we would be honored to have them both live with us, and we will protect them with our lives if need be."

Everyone in the family is in agreement that regardless of the danger the children will remain with them. I thought my _warning_, for that's what it was, would convince Nahuel to do the right thing for his siblings.

Carty speaks up then. "Rose and Emmett can I call you Mommy and Daddy?"

Jazzy speaks up then. "Esme is my mother and Carlisle is my father. They love me and I love them. They're Momma and Daddy. No matter what anyone says." She gives her brother a stern look and I have to look away before I burst out laughing at her boldness.

Rose and Esme, both, are a little overwhelmed with the _twins_ declarations of love for them. Now they will be mothers to these hybrid children forever, just as it should be. With the addition of these two hybrids the Olympic coven has become a powerful one. Almost too powerful, I fear. Aro will never let them live if he discovers the truth. He'd take the ones he wants and destroy everyone else in the process as he has done to so many other covens before.

**AN: Thank you PTB for all your help thus far. Also thank you Rachel and Nicole for agreeing to becoming my BETA'S. I hope everyone enjoys the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please, I beg of you, review, review, review. This is the first story I ever wrote for FF and posted it a long time ago. I then removed it to update and rework it. I broke my back in the beginning of Jan 2012 and writing this was my therapeutic outlet. So I needed to redo it because I was kind of in a fog of pain and meds when I wrote it originally. I tried to iron out the bugs and make it a little more polished and with PTB I think I have managed to do that. With my new beta's help, I plan to make it even better. I have a few other stories I am working on at the same time so check them out. Also I would like to give a shout out to a phenomenal author content1 for inspiring me with this story when I first wrote it. Check her stories out because they are great.**


	11. GWW Chpt 10

**A YEAR** **LATER**

Embry Pov

Almost a year has passed since Emily's death, and the hurt still remains for the wolves. Sam recovered from his physical injuries, but his mental health is another matter. Seth took a lot longer to heal, but he finally did recover. When Sam phases now he's different—more reserved somehow. After losing Emily he changed, and though he tries to keep his misery from us we all know he's in agony.

He blames himself for Emily's death, and Leah's even worse than Sam. She still feels guilty for leaving her and Seth alone that day. We all have seen from Leah's memories how Emily begged Leah to phase that day to check on Sam. Both of the women were afraid for Sam's well-being, and it didn't take much prodding for Leah to agree to go look for him. They worried about Sam being ambushed or attacked by a vampire, so Leah agreed to leave to search for him while Seth stayed behind. She never a gave second thought to leaving Emily with only Seth to protect her. She never expected her to be in danger, or her brother either for that matter. Brady and Colin was supposed to be close by, but they were lured away from their post by another vampire.

Sam avoids Leah and she him, as much as possible, and as uncomfortable as it was before it's ten times worse now. Neither one wants to be around the other and relive all their pain from everything; the imprinting, Emily's death, and most of all their unresolved feelings for one another.

We are on routine patrol, something we do more often after the attacks, when we discover a group of vampires. We kill them all, except one per Jake's orders. We return to Forks with him to let Edward read his mind because Seth recognizes him–as one of his assailants. Jake and I go to get Edward. Jake wants to have him accompany us to the same field we faced the Volturi so long ago, where some of the pack has the vampire waiting for interrogation.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Edward asks anxiously.

"I just need your help with something. I want you to read the mind of a vampire that the pack has in the woods south of here. He was one of the vamps that attacked Emily and Seth."

"Sure. How many was with him?"

"There were, five total. All dead except him," I answer proudly. The pack has became an efficient killing force where vampires are concerned. Jake and I phased into our human form in order to speak to Jasper and Emmett as well as Edward. We both figured it's easier to do that instead of having Edward relay our thoughts to them.

"Was Sam with you?" Emmett asks concerned, which touches me. The vampire may have tons of brawn, but he has even more heart.

"No. He's with Billy. He was too drunk to phase," Jake mutters.

Unfortunately for the pack, this has became a problem of late. Sam is drinking more and more to ease his pain and leadership has fallen to Jacob, in the meanwhile, which is fine with me. Sam's excuse to us is it is the only way he can deal with the pain of losing Emily. I don't buy his reasoning, and refuse to accept his excuses. But I had Angie to fall back on after mom died. I still have her, so maybe he's justified.

"Tomorrow is his and Emily's wedding anniversary," I explain. "He's not dealing with it too well."

"Oh, I see," Edward says with understanding. "You ready to go, guys?"

"We'll go with you, Edward," Jasper offers his and Emmett's help. "If that's okay with you, and Jake?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Jasper. Your gift may come in handy. Emmett, can you stay here with the girls, please? I don't want to leave them without enough protection just on the off chance there's more vampires in the neighborhood, I'd feel better with you here."

"Edward, I'm fine saying here, but Alice and Bella went with Sue and Leah this morning. Oh, yeah, I think Angie went with them, too," Emmett says, with a grin.

"Three of the four mated girls can protect themselves, but since Angie and Sue are human, they are defenseless," Jasper says, pointing out what I am thinking myself.

"Shit. Where did they go to?" Edward asks, perplexed on how to handle this news..

"Seattle, I think," Jasper answers.

"Okay, Emmett, call and tell them to be careful," Edward instructs his brother. Damn him.

"Edward, where is Nessie?" Jake asks, very concerned about the young girl, just as I am for Angie. I've held my tongue so far, but I won't for much longer. I refuse to take a chance on Angie getting hurt, or even worse, killed like Mom and Emily did.

"Wait, on second thought maybe they should come home, Emmett," Jasper says. I'm sure he can feel my anxiety rolling off me in waves. I let out a quick sigh of relief. Most times, the Cullens listen to Jasper's advice.

"Maybe you're right, Jasper. Call and tell them while we go help Jake."Edward looks at Jake and me apprehensively. "Okay, let's go. I'll see what this vampire knows. I'll call you later, Emmett, to check on the girls," Edward informs his brother.

"Go on. I'll stay here with Rose, Tanya and Esme and wait for you to return. I will call the girls for you and ask them to come home. Carlisle's still at the hospital, but he should be home soon, so I will update him then. I won't let the _twins _or Ness out of my sight."

We join the rest of the pack, and Edward reads the vampire's mind. We ask the vampire questions about La Push and Ben Chaney, but he isn't very forth-coming. It didn't matter though because Edward still found out what we wanted, no what we needed, to know.

"He was with Ben, and he was following his orders the day of the attack. Ben was their leader and he sent Louis, the vampire Jake and Billy killed, to divert Sam's attention the day Emily died. Ben and two others slipped by all of our defenses using Ben's gift and attacked Emily and Seth. They hadn't planned on Seth being with her and this vampire tried to kill Seth. Ben is the one who told this vampire to bite Seth while he killed Emily."

_"How did Ben know about Emily?" Jake asks harshly. "Where to go to and who to attack?"_

"Remember Anne, Victoria's prodigy, we killed in the meadow? She created Ben and taught him all she knew about us from Victoria. They planned to get retaliation against the wolves and us for Victoria's death. They have been watching and waiting to strike. They were learning everything they could about us. They knew Sam, or as they called him, the big black wolf; they also knew he was mated to a woman with scars on her face. We killed Anne before her plan was finished, so now, Ben plans on carrying it out for her."

_"Damn. What about Angie? She wasn't part of ..." I demand a little hatefully._

"No. Not initially she wasn't, but she denied Ben his one true desire."

Even without having telepathic skills, Jasper can keep up with the conversation. Even though he is only hearing one side of it. I have heard all about how brilliant he is, and I'm sure our feelings clue him in, too. I know how upset I am, just thinking about Ben's plans for Angie. My pack know some things about Angie and Ben's past, but not every single thing. I feel my stomach plunge at Edward's explanation.

_"His one true desire. What the hell is he talking about, Embry?" _Jake asks me. The entire pack wants to know the same thing.

"Ben wanted Angie to become a vampire and his mate for eternity." Edward answers automatically.

"But she told him no and then fell in love with his enemy." Jasper finishes Edward's explanation. "If I had to bet on it I would say that pissed him off to no end, so this vendetta became a personal one then."

All of them start asking questions, and I answer them as best as I can._"Now that we have that settled, let's kill this leech_," I tell my brothers. "_No more questions, please."_

Jake gives the order and I take great joy in watching Seth ripping the vampires arms from his body, then his legs, and finally his head. My joy is short-lived though when Edward's cell phone rings. I can hear him talking to someone in a hushed voice and I get nervous.

Somethings not right. I can see it in Edward's face. "What is it?" Jasper asks, troubled, too, by Edward's reaction to the phone call.

"That was Bella. We've got to go, now. Nessie went with them to shop in Seattle. Nessie, Angie and Sue are missing."

The pack and the Cullens take off quickly toward Seattle, and Jasper is on the phone talking to Alice as we go. My heart is filled with dread and I can hardly focus myself.

"_It will be okay, guys." _Quil tries to reassure Jake and me, but it's not working because both of us are mad. As mad as we feel, we feel something else even more, fear. Cold paralyzing fear.

**Edward POV**

"Tell me, Jasper. What happened? Can Alice see who took them?"

While we are en route to Seattle, Jasper gets a phone call. Alice tells him to stop by the Cullen house to get Carlisle. We reach the house and tell the others what happened before heading on to Seattle. Rose, Tanya and Esme are going to go to stay with old Quil for his protection and theirs. Some of the pack will remain at La Push while we give chase. Everyone's safer in larger numbers. They have the _twin terrors, _Jazzy Rose and Carty, with them. Emmett and Billy will join us and Carlisle does, too.

Nessie tagged along with Bella at the last minute, so Jasper didn't know she wasn't home. Emmett called Bella not long after we left earlier, and that is what she told him. He never thought it would make a difference one way or the either. So he never called to tell Edward about it. Then all hell broke loose.

All of Jake's pack along with Billy, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and myself plan on going to Seattle to find the missing girls. Alice and Bella are frantic with worry about the missing trio, but have promised to remain out in the open at the mall until we arrive. Alice is focusing all her strength on locating our missing loved ones. Jasper and Edward have been in constant contact with them. Leah is another matter all together.

"I'll kill any bastard that harms any of them," I swear vehemently. My dead heart feels like it's working on overdrive, even though it no longer beats. I feel like it has been ripped from my chest and is being crushed in a vice.

"Alice says it was Ben and two other vampires who took them. Bella was in the jewelry store buying a special gift for Sue. Alice went to get her while the others were in the ice cream shop eating. The vampires abducted them in broad daylight, so Leah couldn't phase without exposing herself. Leah followed them outside and fought with them, but she wasn't able to defeat three vampires alone. She tried, but when Ben threatened to kill Sue and Ness if she didn't stop, she did. Angie begged them to let the others go and just take her. They refused," Jasper tells everyone. "And they managed to escape with Sue, Ness, and Angie."

"_How did they manage to get past Bella and Leah in the first place?" _Jake wants to know. "_Or Alice?"_

"Apparently Bella jammed Ben's gift for a little while after she found out Nessie, Angie and Sue were missing. But before that Ben was able to deflect Alice's visions temporarily to get inside the mall, and that's when he managed to kidnap the girls."

"So how did he get past Bella's shield if he was deflecting Alice and not her?"Jake demands.

"Bella's not infallible, Jake. He must have switched in-between Bella and Alice. You know Alice is blind around the wolves and Leah was with them at the time of the attack. After Bella found out about the kidnapping she was able to refocus and strengthen her shield to prevent Ben from using his gift while he was at the mall with them. But Alice is blind and can't see where they are headed to. Bella hasn't been able to block him since, so he must be to far away," I answer, knowing the why and how from Jasper's thoughts.

_"Where's Leah?_" Embry wants to know. His voice barely containing the rage he feels at the news of his imprints kidnapping.

"Jasper, what about Leah? The wolves want to know," I ask.

"Leah is with Bella and Alice, now. She needs Carlisle to check her over because she was hurt in the fight. Ben tried to bite her, but Nessie managed to save her. She was in human form, at the time, but Ness jumped in the way and was bitten instead," Jasper says bitterly.

_"Ness, is she hurt?"_ Jake manages to croak out. Nessie has never been exposed to vampire venom before. The idea that my baby risked her life to save Leah's makes me proud, but on the flip side, not knowing how or if venom can hurt her terrifies me.

"I don't know," I answer. "Right after she was bitten, Leah phased, and the rest you know. Alice can't see if the venom affected Ness or not."

We run the rest of the way to Seattle in silence. All of our minds preoccupied with saving the girls from the same fate as Emily and Tiffany. Jake's and my thoughts are filled with what ifs about Nessie and how she will be affected by vampire venom. Will she turn? Die? Or will we be lucky enough for it not to affect her at all?

**AN: Please be kind to me. Read and review. Also thank you to all that have helped me at Project Team Beta. All the beta's have been fabulous.**


	12. GWW Chpt 11

Great White Wolf

Chapter Eleven

Angela POV

"Ben, please, let them go. They have nothing to do with us. Nessie's just a little girl," I plead.

Ben has an evil grin on his face, and my pleading is only making him feel even more superior than he already does. It's been a little over two hours since he took us from the mall. I'm not sure what he has planned for us, and I'm scared for Sue and Nessie. For some reason, I don't have any fear for myself. Well, I don't fear that I'll die because I don't think Ben plans on killing me, just changing me into a vampire. I'm not sure why he took Sue and Ness, but it can't be good. Revenge is all that has been on Ben's mind lately, and he'll do what he can to achieve his goal.

Ben caresses my face, and I recoil from his cold touch. He sneers, "You don't enjoy my touch anymore, my sweet Angela, but you will once you join me in this life."

"No, Ben, I don't want to be a vampire," I whimper. "Please, don't."

He laughs cruelly, and the sound causes shivers to run down my spine.

"You don't want to become like Bella and the rest of the Cullens, but you have no problem being friends with them," he sneers. "You let a nasty werewolf creature kiss and hold you, but you look at me like I'm the vilest thing you've ever seen!" he says with contempt.

"Stop it! Stop it! Your nothing like my mom and dad. They are good vampires. You only hurt and destroy innocent people," Nessie shouts, anger permeating her voice.

Ben turns his temper on Nessie then. "You know nothing, little girl. Your father's a murderer, and he has killed plenty of people in his time. As for your righteous mother, she knows all about Edward and his past transgressions, but it doesn't matter to her."

Nessie gasps out in shock and her denial dies on her lips when she sees Sue's face. Ben's being truthful about Edward's past.

"Is it true, Sue? Daddy killed people?"

Sue tells Nessie, "Nessie, I don't know all the details, but I do know your father is a good man; the Cullens are good people, so please don't let this jerk influence you in any way. Wait till you see your daddy and speak to him about his past in person so he can explain everything to you."

"Oh, she isn't ever going to see her daddy again. She's got a date with ...uh ... lets just say an important Vampire master. As for you, I have no use for a Quileute. So I think you will serve as my lunch."

"No! Ben, don't. If you kill Sue, I'll never forgive you. I won't fight you anymore about becoming a vampire, if you let them go, I'll join you, and become your mate. Whatever you want from me I'll do, but only_ if you let them go_."

"Ben," the vampire with shaggy blonde hair growls. "I'm thirsty. You promised us the woman if we helped you."

"Shut up, Darren. I know what I said. Just give me a minute to think."

I watch as Ben debates his options, and I know I have to play on his feelings for me. I have to use his desire to change me to get the upper hand and my friend's freedom.

"Ben," I purr. "Kiss me. Remember our time together and think about what we once had." I say, as sweetly and sincerey as I can. "We can have it again, once we become mated."

My stomach rolls with nausea when he pulls me close and presses his cold, hard lips to mine. I close my eyes and try to block out everything and everyone around me. I've got to make sure Sue lives. I have to believe that Embry and the others will save us in time. I can't let Seth and Leah lose their mom like Embry and I did. I know the pain of losing a parent, and I don't want that for my friends. Especially Leah. Her father's death nearly destroyed her, and if she lost her mother too she could spirall out of control.

"Mmmm. I missed you so much, Ang."

I cringe inside when Ben uses the same nickname Embry does. It sounds like an insult coming from Ben's lips instead of a caress like it does when Embry says it. I play along though; I have to.

"Me too, baby."

_Oh, God. Please forgive me, Embry._

"Let the woman go. We'll find _lunch _somewhere else. The girl stays."

The vampire Darren is angry and refuses to release Sue. Ben rips his head off without a second thought. The other vampire complies with Ben's order and releases Sue. He snatches Nessie up from where she is sitting while Ben grabs me, and we speed away leaving Sue alive, but alone and stranded, as well as hurt. Before the vampire releases her from her binds, he breaks her leg. The sound of her leg snapping in two makes me ill. I steal a glance at Nessie and she seems really sick. As they run with us, I can hear Sue screaming.

Nessie was bitten earlier, and I'm not sure how the venom is affecting her. She is a hybrid and has venom in her body, but no one has experimented on what she can, or can't handle from vampire venom. Looking at her now, I would say venom isn't something she can tolerate well. We run for what feels like several hours, but I know it's not. The run was rough on my fragile human body, and I can see several large bruises forming from being jostled around. Finally, we stop at a house. It's empty, thank goodness, and no one will be serving as these bastards' lunch here. Ben and the other vampire tie me up to a chair with thick cords to prevent me from escaping. Since Nessie has strength like a vampire, tying her up won't work by itself, so they plan on watching her. I learn the other vampire's name is Eric when he leaves to find _lunch. _Nessie and I are alone with Ben, and I decide now is as good as a time as any to convince Ben to let Nessie go. Or at least to try.

"Ben," I say sweetly.

"Yes, Angela, baby."

"Can I check on Nessie, please?"

Nessie has fallen asleep, which surprises and worries me at the same time. She does sleep, but she wouldn't in the middle of a crisis, not unless she's really ill. The venom has to be affecting her, somehow. She needs Carlisle's help, and I have to make sure she is freed to get help. If she died, Jake would never forgive me. Neither would Bella nor Edward.

Ben walks over and pushes Nessie, and she falls out of the chair she's in. She's not asleep, but she's unconcious. I chew on my lip, a nervous trait I picked up from Bella is in school, and wince when she moans.

"Looks like the little hybrid isn't immune to venom, huh? Interesting. Very interesting."

I try to loosen my binds, but I can't. Nessie is still out after an hour passes by. While Ben preoccupies himself with something and leaves me alone with Nessie, I try to get her to wake up.

"Nessie, Nessie, please answer me," I beg over and over. She still doesn't respond to me when I manage to loosen my hands a little an able to grab something from behind me and toss it at her.

After the other vampire returns, Ben leaves to feed with strict instructions for him not to touch me. I hope that with Ben gone, Alice will be able to see us.

"I thought I heard Ben say your name is Eric, is that right?" He refuses to answer me, but I continue to persuade him to talk. "Eric, why are you involved with this? Do you have any idea how powerful the Cullen family is, or the wolves, for that matter?"

"Shut up, stupid_ human." _ He scowls at me.

I may regret it later, but I keep pushing him. "Eric, if you let us go, I promise neither the Cullens or the pack will hurt you. Nessie needs Carlisle, her grandfather, to check her out. She's sick. If she dies, you'll die. Her father won't forgive you, and he has a lot of powerful friends. You'll never be safe again. But if you let us go, save her, then you'll be safe."

Eric seems to consider my offer for a moment, and I think he is on the verge of letting us go so I prod a little harder. "Please, Eric."

"I can't. Ben has powerful friends, too, and they'll kill me if I do."

"Powerful friends? Like who?"

"The Volturi."

I know the name and the history between the vampire rulers and the Cullens. This isn't good. I probe for more information. "Are they the ones that ordered all the killings of the wolves?"

"I don't know. Just shut up. I'm not telling you anything else."

I hear a door creak open. Ben's back and he has heard the last part of our conversation from the murderous look on his face. He attacks Eric, and they grapple. During their fight, I can feel Nessie come up behind my chair. She's loosening the knots in the rope to release me.

"Angie, let's go. We have to run while they're busy fighting," Nessie whispers in my ear.

"Just go, Ness. I'll slow you down. You have a chance to make it alone."

But she refuses to leave me, and when we see our chance, we run for the exit. Ben and Eric don't realize we're loose right away, and we make it out into the yard before they do. Both of us are running, well Nessie's running, and dragging me behind her. She's still fast even though she's weak, and we head for the road. I debate flagging someone down for help because if Ben and Eric catch us they'll kill any innocent person in their way, but Nessie makes the decision for me. She has flagged down a car and when they slow down she pushes me in and slams the door. Eric and Ben are close and she tells the driver to step on it while throwing him a few hundred dollar bills, and turns to face the two vampires.

"Nessie, No! No! No!" I scream as the driver steps on the gas.

I beg the driver to let me out, but he refuses. Nessie had given him money and made him promise to take me to Seattle to J. Jenks' office, and the driver isn't about to change his mind. I have no clue who J. Jenks is, but apparently Nessie does. The last words she uttered to me ring in my head, before she slammed the door in my face. "Tell my family I love them. Make sure Jake knows that I love him. I know I'm his imprint, Jazzy Rose told me. I'd have loved to be Mrs. Jacob Black, someday."

Edward POV

I see Nessie shoving Angie in a car, and then turning to face Ben and another vampire from Alice's latest vision. My daughter's sacrificing herself for her friend. Of _all _the traits to inherit from me, _why_ did she _have_ to get self-sacrifice?

"Angie's safe. She's on her way to J. Jenks' office," I tell everyone gruffly.

We had located Sue earlier, and Leah took her to the hospital for treatment. Leah's werewolf gene is allowing her to heal quickly, and Carlisle looked her over. He determined she would be okay until we returned with the others before he fixed her up. We called Charlie and he's on his way to meet them. Carlisle did a quick examination at the scene and determined Sue's leg is badly broken and will most likely require surgery to repair it. It was during this time that Alice received the vision that sent us racing to the house Nessie and Angie were being held at.

"Edward, where's Nessie? You said Angie's safe, but you didn't say anything about Nessie. Where's my baby at?" Bella asks, stressed.

"She remained behind," I say solemnly. "Alice recieved a vision just a few moments ago of Nessie helping Angie escape, but she didn't go with her."

"But why would she do that?"

"To make sure Angie escaped with her life." I winced as the mental image appears again of my little girl facing down not one, but two lethal killers.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Alice demands. "Nessie is in danger."

Alice has another vision of Nessie. Dead. I stop in my tracks, literally, for a minute. I've got to make sure that doesn't happen and run harder and faster toward the house. I refuse to lose her. We arrive a few minutes later, and I see my daughter engaged in a full-on battle with Ben. The other vampire, Eric, fled as soon as he saw us. We were close to the road but obscured by the woods. The pack remained in human form while we ran. They were slower, but it was neccessary at the time. As soon as they see the woods, they shed their human form and phase. Most of the pack give chase and follow Eric, along with Emmett and Alice. Jasper, too, rushes toward the fleeing vampire ready to obliterate him.

Bella, Carlisle, and I, along with Jacob and Embry, circle around Ben. There's no way he will escape. He has his arms warpped around Nessie's head and she's shaking. Her shaking isn't because she's afraid, but because of the venom in her veins. I can smell it strongly in her blood.

I look in her eyes and try to reassure her. "Ness, you'll be fine. I promise."

"Oh, Edward," Ben sneers. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

I growl at him.

"I can call you, Edward, can't I?" Ben says calmly.

"Let her go, Ben. You're going to die for what you've done to my family, my friends, and most importanly, my daughter."

"Daddy," Nessie whimpers. I can see she's weak and fighting a losing battle with the venom in her system.

"You think I'm stupid? If I let her go, you'll kill me even faster. At least this way, if I kill her, I can go out in a blaze of glory."

_"Edward, do something," _Jake begs.

I can hear the rest of the pack and my family returning. Eric's dead. "Ben," I warn. "Don't."

In a matter of seconds I see Ben tighten his hold on Nessie, and then he tries to rip her head off. Jake jumps instinctivly and makes contact with Ben. He rips the arm holding Nessie out of the socket. Ben screams in agony, and Nessie crumples to the ground. Bella runs to our daughter's side and cradles her still body. Embry then jumps from behind and clamps down on Ben's head, ripping it off his shoulders. I light the match and throw it on Ben's screaming, thrashing body. Carlisle is beside Nessie now, examining her.

Jake's pacing back and forth, in his human form once more, and Bella's sobbing.

"Carlisle?"

"She's in bad shape. We need to get her home, now."

Embry, along with Quil and Seth, accompany Jasper and Alice to J. Jenks' office. They are going to retrieve Angela before heading home, and the rest of us head back to Forks.

Jacob POV

Emmett rents three vans from a local rental company for us to drive home and to offer Ness comfort. Edward could've run with her, but Carlisle wants to be able to moniter her progress. Bella, Edward and I go along with Carlisle and ride with Nessie while Emmett drives. Jasper, Alice and the rest of my pack take the other vans to the lawyer's office and La Push. They'll be home as soon as they pick up Angie. The other pack is on their way back to La Push after they stop by the hospital to check on Sue and Leah. Nessie is fading in and out of consciousness, she keeps crying the same thing over and over. "Jake, Jake, please Jacob, save me."

"I'm here, Nessie. I'm right beside you." I try to comfort her as best as I can. Somewhere along the way Nessie has grown from a little girl into a young lady.

"I love you Jacob, my Jacob," she whimpers.

Her pleas for my help rip at my heart into my very soul. Carlisle isn't sure what the venom has done to her system, and he's very concerned for her. Edward and Bella are in agony, too, watching their daughter struggle for her life.

I never thought I'd be is this postition, watching my imprint die, like I had Bella. Only I knew, or at least felt, Bella would make it through her _death._

"Do ...um ... Edward, do you think ...?" I mumble. I can't voice my question out loud.

"Think she'll become a vampire, completely? And lose her human side?" Edward says sarcastically.

If she did, it wouldn't change anything for me. I know this from the bottom of my heart. She's my imprint and I'll love her regardless.

"Yeah ... I know you don't need my permission, Edward. You'll do whatever it takes to save her."

"You're damn right, I will."

"I just need you to know, all of you, it won't change anything. At least not for me. I love her and I don't care if she's hybrid, human, or even ... vampire. She'll always be Nessie to me."

"Thank you, Jake. I know you love her," Bella says softly. "We all do."

We arrive at the Cullen house, and Edward carries Nessie to Carlisle's study. Esme and Rose have set up a triage unit so Carlisle can treat her. Hours pass and there's no change. She's still out. Embry and Angie wait with me, and the other pack members come and go too, checking on her.

Hours turn into days. Nothing, no change. Rachel stays at Dad's house so that she can be near me to talk to. Bella lets Angie and Embry stay at her cottage, and Charlie and Sue have returned home from the hospital. Sue is in a leg cast. Leah and Seth stay with Charlie and Sue for their protection. Charlie comes by, frequently, to check on Nessie's progress, and though he doesn't ask for the specifics about the attack, or at least what Sue hasn't told him, he wants to know.

Three days is the usual amount of time it takes someone to transform, but Nessie's different. She's already part vampire, so no one knows if she's transforming or not. It's a wait-and-see scenario.

Angie told us about Ben and his connection to the Volturi. From what we know now and have pieced together, everything leads back to the Italian scum. All of the pain and loss of life can be traced to them.

Eleazar, and his coven, arrived yesterday, and he told us about Victoria and how she fit into this puzzle. He has been researching her connection for us and he told us an interesting story about her. Victoria had a sister named Anne, a long time ago. Anne and Victoria were poor and were forced into prostituation in order to survive. Anne disappeared one night and left her sister Victoria all alone to fend for herself. Anne, her sister, not the vampire we killed, was changed by a vampire name Hilda. Anne became part of Hilda's coven. The coven consisted of Hilda, Mary, Anne, and Heidi. Anne returned to find Victoria and changed her to prevent her from being ruled, beaten and mistreated by her pimp. They all lived happily, for a while at least. When Hilda rescued another young girl, Noela, the Volturi stepped in and destroyed the coven except for Heidi and Victoria. Victoria fled and Heidi became a member of Aro's guard. Victoria missed her sister and harbored ill feelings toward the Volturi, but she respected them enough to stay away from them. Until the fight with the Cullens, Eleazar had lost track of her. Of course, since the Denalis and Cullens had fallen out after the wolves killed Laurant, Elezar didn't connect the dots at the time. Victoria created a look-a-like of her sister, named Anne, too, and trained her. She convinced this Anne to hate the Cullens and the wolves. After Victoria was killed in the newborn war, her protegee, Anne continued on her vendetta. She changed Ben and watched our lives from a safe distance, gaining intel about us all, especially the wolves, before she struck.

Her first strike at us came when Tiffany was killed, and Billy had been bitten and changed. The cycle continued on with Ben. Anne created him because of his connection to Bella. We speculated her reasoning also was two-fold; he was curious about vampiric life and he was from Forks. Embry seems to think Ben told her about the Cullens, and how _strange everyone thinks they are_. Anne bided her time to allow Ben time to convince Angie to join him in his new life. What better way to invade your enemy than use a friend, or in this case, two. She planned to use Angie as her puppet, but when Ang refused Ben's offer, then Anne's strategy had to change, some.

Now we know all the connections, except how involved the Volturi are. That's the million dollar question for which we have no answer to.

Finally, on the third night, Nessie starts to wake up. If she has become a vampire completely, she'll be stuck as a young girl forever. Physically, she resembles a twelve, maybe thirteen year old. If the Volturi want to, they can try and argue she's an immortal child. They could order herto be killed, if she's been transformed.

My heart's in my throat when she opens her eyes. Will they be the brown I love so dearly, or the red I'm dreading to see? I strain my ears, listening for the tell-tale sign of a heartbeat.

Her eyes lock onto mine and she whispers softly, "Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry."

"Shh ... it's okay. You're fine. Everthing's going to be alright," I tell her softly. I run my hand across her hair twirling the long bronze ringlets around my fingers.

"Am I ... am I?"

"Are you what, Ness, a vampire?"

She nods her head and patiently waits for me to answer her. I give her a small smile, kiss her forehead, and answer her. "I love you, Nessie. Vampire or not."

"Dammit, Jake. Tell me!"

Please review for me...Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Thanks for all your help my wonderful betas. Your red pens have made this a labor of love and torture (LOL).


	13. GWW Chpt 12

Great White Wolf Chapter Twelve

Nessie POV

"No, my sweet Nessie. You're still you. You're no more vampire now than you were yesterday," Jacob says softly, sweetly.

A small sigh escapes me before I can stop it. I look around the room and see my mom. Standing next to her is my dad, smiling. I'm racked with the guilt for my thoughts of relief. It isn't that I don't love my family or my vampiric side, but if I had been changed, how could Jake love me? I'm his imprint and we're destined to be together, forever. Dad looks cross, most likely because of my thoughts about me being Jake's imprint rather than my relief about not being turned.

_"Sorry, Daddy,"_ I think honestly. I choose to communicate with him silently, so I don't alert everyone else to my feelings. Well, except for Uncle Jasper picking up on my anxiety, I should be in the clear. Crap! Jazzy Rose will know my inner turmoil, too.

My entire family are vampires, and they would do anything for me. Especially my parents. I feel like I've betrayed them by hoping I remained human, at least partially. I scan the room and see the faces of my family members all around me. The anxiety on their faces is obvious to me, and I'm touched.

"There's nothing wrong with how you feel, Nessie. Believe me, I understand," Daddy says, gently in my ear when he leans over to kiss my forehead.

I give him a small smile._ "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."_

Jazzy Rose and Carty climb up on my bed to give me hugs. "We were so worried about you, Nessie," Carty says, full of concern. He is so serious it's a little funny. No one could be a more perfect father for him than Embry; both of them are big goofballs. I glance toward Jazzy Rose nervously, but she never says anything about my private thoughts.

"I know, Carty. But it looks like I'm going to be okay. Right, Poppa Carlisle?"

"Yes, dear. Seems like the bite caused your system to go in shock from what I can tell. Your body had to build up an immunity to the venom, so your vampire side had to shut down your human side in order to do so."

"So what if I get bitten again?"

Momma interrupts Poppa Carlisle before he can answer me. "We'll make sure that doesn't ever happen again."

"Mom," I start to protest, but she refuses to listen to me.

"Never again, Nessie." She is adament. She softens her voice when she realizes how stern she sounds. "Okay? I don't think I can handle the excitement again."

Daddy and Jake agree with her, but I'm still curious. I shelve my questions for now. I plan to ask Poppa later on when we are alone. Daddy gives me a pointed look, but I ignore him. It's not like he wouldn't know about it, he is a telepath after all. Momma is my concern and I need to know, so I figure I'll ask Poppa without her around to interupt us. There is a knock on the door and I holler, "Come in."

Angela and Embry join the rest of us. Angie starts crying when she sees me lying in the bed. "Nessie, oh my silly, Nessie." She reaches over and hugs me tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Promise me you won't ever try to fight another vampire!"

I can't help myself and tease her, "Sure, Angie. As long as you don't have any other ex-homicidal vampire boyfriends out there ... "

Angie laughs. "No, just a tempermental werewolf is all."

"You got that right," Emmett jokes along with her.

"I think I can promise you, Angie, that I will not fight _by myself_ with another vampire. As long as you agree to promise me that you won't offer to allow yourself to be changed by a vampire, just to save me."

Jacob catches the hidden meaning in my words and gives me a sharp look and so does my father. I ignore them both. Daddy and Jake will just have to learn that I'm not going to stand by and let someone I love die. Not now, not ever; if I can help them I will.

"She what?" Embry exclaims in surprise. He's more than a little pissed.

Oh shit! She never told him, and now Embry is furious with Angie. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I feel gulity for ratting out Angie, even if it was by accident. I should have stayed quiet about her offer to become one of the undead.

"Embry, let's go and have a chat," Angela says tenderly. I know she will have a lot of explaining to do. Embry accepts my family because they are different and Billy is a honorary Cullen. But acceptance comes on many different levels.

"Sorry, Angie." I holler to my friend, as she steers Embry out the door. I hate that she will have to face his wrath because of my big mouth.

"So is there anything else we should know about, Nessie?" Jake asks. I don't like the tone of his voice, but I cut him some slack. I'm sure he's been stressed enough these last few days, so there is no reason to make him any worse. Even though my feelings are a little hurt by his attitude.

"Nope, Jake. Nothing else," I lie. I know Daddy will know I am lying but I refuse to say anymore. Embry's pissed enough and if he found out Ben kissed Angela, he'd blow a gasket.

_"Not a word, Daddy. Not a word," _I warn my father. "_About anything."_

Jake watches as Dad and I silently converse, but doesn't say anything. I worry my dad will let him have it for hurting my feelings, but he doesn't. Thank goodness.

Angela POV

"Embry, I should've told you about what happened with Ben, but I was scared to," I say timidly. I want to feel out his reaction a little before I say too much about the time I was being held hostage. "Besides, you guys destroyed Ben, so it doesn't matter any longer."

"You were willing to become like him?" He is seething with anger. "A murdering, destructive, bloodsucking leech."

"Embry, please." I know I am begging, but right now I will do whatever it takes to earn his forgiveness.

"He killed your family, Angie. How could you?"

"I know he did." Embry doesn't need to point out Ben's involvement in my family's death. I haven't forgotten, and I doubt I ever will.

"Your father and mother. Not to mention the ... boys." His voice catches on a sob before he manages to pushes it back down. "Ang, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, Embry. Not really. I was trying to get Sue and Nessie free. Safe. I couldn't have their deaths on my conscience." My eyes are tearing up with each word I say. "I never wanted to be changed into a vampire."

When he remains quiet, I whisper, "I always thought you'd save me in time." I see his resolve to be mad at me waning some. "I swear."

Tears fall down my face and I try to wipe them away before I break into full racking sobs. If just learning about agreeing to become a vampire has him this upset, how will he feel about Ben kissing me? I know I've got to tell him everything. Even if he never forgives me, I owe him the truth. I feel like he won't. Especially not after his reaction to the idea of Ben changing me, but I have to take that chance. Because what kind of realtionship do we have if it's built on lies and half-truths?

"There's more."

"What do you mean 'more'? What '_more'_ can there be?"

"Ben kissed me." I say quietly.

"That _fuckin_ vampire kissed you?" Embry's mad, madder than I've ever seen him.

When he learns that I asked Ben to do it, he's going to be furious. I know Ness will never say anything, but I've got to be honest.

"I asked him to."

"You ... You asked him to kiss you." His voice is full of pain and hurt at my betrayal.

"Yes," I say, my voice soft, barely even audiable. "I was trying to convince him to let Nessie go. That's the only reason." I reach out to touch his arm and he jerks it away. "Embry, I love you. Please believe me."

The look in his eyes; the pain-the sorrow-the agony of it all-will haunt me forever. Embry turns and stalks off without another word and I fall to my knees and cry. Bella finds me a little while later, still on my knees and crying. She doesn't say a word. She just picks me up like I'm a child and carries me to her cottage. She lays me down her bed where I fall asleep after I cry my heart out. Bella sits with me and she doesn't say anything. She just silently strokes my hair while I cry out my anguish. Embry's face is the last thing I see before I close my eyes.

Jacob POV

Edward fills me in on Angie and Embry's conversation and how my brother stalked off, so Dad and I go to look for him. He phased after he left Angie crying. When he found out about Ben kissing his imprint, he flipped out. Understandable, but dumb.

Edward stays with Nessie at the main house because she's worried about Angie and Embry fighting.

Bella's at the cottage with Angie consoling her until we find Embry. We search. We finally find him down by the cliff-side in La Push. The same one Bella jumped from so long ago. He's just standing at the edge staring down into the water. Dad and I phase into, well, me human, and Dad vampire form and join him.

"Hey, little brother. What'cha doin?"

"Leave me alone, Jake," he says, bitterly. He notices Billy with me and addresses him, "You too, Dad."

"Embry, we want to help you. I know you're hurt."

Embry interrupts Billy, "Dad, you think you understand how I feel?"

"Yes. I think I do. We both do. Embry, we've both been hurt before, too."

"Really? You came all this way to tell me you understand? How could you know how I feel? Tell me, how has the great Billy Black been hurt?"

Embry is rude and sarcastic, and to be perfectly honest I'm a little ticked off with him. I know all about the hurt of someone kissing another person. Edward did, too. Once upon a time, I was the kissed and Bella the kisser. Granted she wasn't in any danger from me, but I understand the pain Embry feels.

Even though I am a little steamed at my brother's temperament, Dad isn't. He's calm and undistrubed by Embry's bad manners.

"I know because I've hurt others with my choices, namely your mom," Dad says matter-of-factly.

Embry looks at Dad for a few moments before he says anything. "Yeah, well, she hurt you, too."

"Yes, she did. But not because she wanted to. She was trying to do the right thing for me," Dad says tenderly. Embry glances at Dad quickly. "Angela did what she did to help others. She did it also for you, Embry. She was trying to do what she thought was the right thing, much like your mom did all those years ago."

"How was Angie kissing that bloodsucker the right thing?" Embry's voice is full of anger and sarcasm again. This boy is an idiot and is going to wreck the best thing in his life by being such a hot-head.

"Because she was trying to save Nessie's life and Sue's. She put Nessie and Sue's life ahead of her own, you dumbass. She was trying to do what she thought was the best for them," I say harshly. My brother is blinded by his jealousy and it's going to cost him the love of his life.

"Kissing him wasn't the right thing or even the best thing to do," Embry says snidely. "How can you stand there and say that to me? Really, Jake, tell me. I'm dying to hear your reasoning."

"Yes, Embry. THE RIGHT THING! At least to her. She is a selfless person. Angie didn't want Nessie to be taken away from her parents, her family, friends, or me, like her family was taken from her."

"I never wanted anything to happen to Nessie. You know that, man." he says sincerely. "But can you explain to me how she could kiss him? She had to know we were coming to save them."

Dad answers, "Can't you see, son? She didn't want to risk Nessie's family losing her, not after what you and she have been through. She knew how hurt you were when you lost your mother. Not to mention how painful it was for both of you when she lost her own family. That's how, Son. She knows the pain of loss all too well to ever allow someone she loves to experience what she has. What you have, my son."

I add my thoughts too, "She trusted that you'd be there to save her, Embry. She only did what she thought was best in a bad set of circumstances. Em, don't throw away your love for her. Not over a stupid misunderstanding. You'll regret it for the rest of your life. If you do, Ben wins in the end. He will have killed both of your heart and souls. For without one another, Angie and you will be miserable and dead inside."

I see all kinds of emotions flood Embry's face: pain, sadness, fear, jealousy, and finally, understanding. He mumbles a quick, "Oh, God. I have to find Angie," before he phases and makes a run back to the Cullen house. Dad and I phase to follow him home.

_" Check Bella and Edward's cottage."_

_"Thanks, Dad. You too, Jake."_

Embry POV

I don't stop running until I hit the cottage and phase into my human form. I push the door open in a hurry after I slide on some shorts laying outside. Bella keeps them there for Jake, I'm sure. I rush inside shouting, "Angie, Angie! Where are you?"

Bella steps out from the bedroom and lets me have it full force. "She's asleep, Embry Call. You've got some nerve, buddy. She loves you and has just been through a horrible experience. Then you go and make her feel even guiltier than she already does, all because of jealousy. She deserves better than that!"

Bella's tounge lashing makes me feel even worse about how I treated my imprint. I've always been jealous of Ben and Angie's relationship, though she has never gave me any reason to.

"You're right, Bella. One hundred percent right. She does deserve better. So I'm going to do better by her. That's why I plan on asking her to marry me."

"Marry you?" Angie whispers.She must have woken up when Bella started yelling at me. She is standing in the doorway of the bedroom and I walk over to her. I bend down on one knee and take her hand in mine.

"Yes, Angela Webber. Marry me. I love you and I always will. Please say yes to becoming my wife and that you will stand by my side for the rest of our lives. I'm asking you to please become Mrs. Embry Call-Black."

She smiles and starts laughing. "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you, Embry Call-Black." I pick her up and swing around in my arms and when I sit her down she turns somber. "I'm sorry about ..."

I stop her from talking by placing my finger over her lips before she can say anything else. "Shh ... You have nothing to be sorry for. But I do. Angie, I hope you can forgive a, what did you call me, oh yeah, 'a tempermantal werewolf '. I should have known better than to act like a prick. You deserve so much better than me."

Angie kisses me deeply, passionately, effectively cutting off my apology. Bella clears her throat and we break apart and into laughter. Someone knocks on the door, interupting our celebration.

"Come in," Bella calls out.

Billy and Tayna walk into the small cottage, hand in hand. Billy has a small box in his other hand and hands it to me.

"Embry, I want you to have this." I open the box and see a ring; a beautiful single oval cut diamond in the center of a small gold band.

"Billy, I can't take this," I protest. I try to give it back to him, but he refuses to take it.

"Yes, you can. It belonged to my mother. I planned on passing it on to Jake to give to his future wife someday. But when his mother was in her car accident she made me promise before she died, to give her ring to Jake. You are my son, too, so it seems only right you should have this one for Angie."

I'm a little suprised that Billy makes this gesture, but more than that, I'm honored. Angie kisses my father oblivous to his hard, cold, granite skin. My heart swells with pride for my fiancee. My fiancee ... I like the sound of that.

"Thank you, Billy. I've got another favor to ask from you."

"Okay, Angela. What is it?"

"Would you please walk me down the aisle?"

Billy is as dumbfounded as I am.

Bella laughs a little when Billy doesn't say anything. "Well, Billy, I think the girl would like an answer. I've never known you to be this quiet."

"I'd like that, Angela. I'd like that a lot," he says, overjoyed and humbled.

"Okay, Great White Wolf, let's go annouce our son's engagement to everyone else," Tanya boasts with pride. With that simple statment my life falls into place. I have a family; a father—a brother and sisters—and now a mother. I will miss my mom for the rest of my life, but I know she would want me to be happy. Tanya will never replace her, nor do I think she wants to, but she does love Angie and me, and in the end that's all that matters.

"Let's go, Mother." Tanya stops for a moment stunned. If vampires could cry, Tanya would be. I see the venom pooling in her eyes. "Tanya, did I say something wrong? Have I upset you?"

She is beaming. "No, my dear boy, you have just made me very happy. Thank you." She kisses me on the cheek, neither of us minding the stink of the other, and we relish the moment for what it is. Complete and total acceptance of one another as family.

We make our way up to the main house to share our news, and Alice is estatic, of course. Anytime there's a possibilty of a party, Alice is always game. Since so many things have detoured Charlie and Sue's wedding from happening, our wedding is a wecome celebration. Now that Sue is injured, her wedding will be delayed again. She refuses to walk down the aisle in a cast.

The next few weeks fly by pretty quickly, and it's almost time for our wedding. Angie has asked Bella to be her matron of honor and Nessie, Leah, Rachel and Rebecca to serve as bridesmaids. Jazzy Rose is going to be our flower girl, and Carty is the ring-bearer. Both of them are really excited about the big event. My groomsmen are going to be Quil, Sam, Seth, and Edward. Jake is serving as my best man, and Emmett is going to officiate the ceremony. Angie likes his humor and came up with the idea. She didn't feel right asking another pastor in town.

A few days before the cermony, Rebecca arrives from Hawaii. Seth picks her up from the airport for us. Rebecca and her husband are in the middle of a divorce. He had cheated on her with another sufer just a couple of months before, and she's been heartbroken ever since finding out about the affair.

She planned on returning home to La Push sooner, but things kept her in Hawaii. She wanted to sell her house before she came home for good. She also wanted to finalize her divorce first, but our happy news prompted her to come on home and wait on the other stuff.

Billy and Jake tell her about everything after her first couple of days here. This is a good thing, since Seth imprinted on her and he is dying to tell her. She handles the truth quite well, all things considered.

Since Rebecca hadn't phased when she was younger, we figure she is past the age to transform into a wolf. There usually has to be an emotional trigger, anger or grief most of the time, to start the transformation process as well as a vampire presence.

We never thought there was any chance of her phasing, but she becomes a wolf after her husband shows up in La Push unexpectedly. His demand that she return home with him jumpstarts the process. The day of her transformation, her soon to be ex tried to force her to come back to Hawaii with him. Apparently he had changed his mind about the divorce, and no matter how much Rebecca protested, he refused to leave her alone. She became really agaited and transformed.

Seth is excited, and Leah's thrilled to have Rebecca, Becks as we like to call her join the pack. Leah now has two other female wolves to share experiences with. Becks managed to avoid her ex seeing her phase, which is a huge relief, but Jake and I have to set Mario, her ex, straight. Becks has avoided him since she phased, but she's miserable because he won't leave. He leaves pretty quickly after our _talk._

When Billy had been gifted with his _magic_ as a vampire—he trigged something in his family's gene pool. All of us are wolves—all four of his children—we all have imprinted—and I guess we are all leech lovers. Since Billy started spending more time in La Push, he and Old Quil talk about this phenoma to great extent. "_Legends are made in the Black family." _Or at least according to Old Quil they are.

Our wedding day arrives, finally. The reception will be a major blowout. Alice, of course, will have nothing less.

The ceremony's being held in La Push on the beach. Esme and Carlisle offer to pay for our honeymoon to wherever we want to go. Angela tries to talk them out of it, but Bella tells her to say yes and enjoy the gift without any arguments.

I make Charlie promise the next wedding will be his and Sue's. They deserve happiness after all the drama they've endured. As soon as Sue heals, their wedding will happen, Charlie swears by all that is holy.

I stand under the arch waiting for Angie, and when I see her, I melt. Not manly, I know. My bride is glowing with happiness. I hold her hand, and when Emmett announces us "Man and Wife" I waste no time in kissing my bride.

Leah POV

Angela's a good friend, and I'm glad she asked me to be in her wedding. When my mother, Nessie, and Angie were kidnapped on my watch, it rocked my world. The last few months have been really hard on me. Emily's death still haunts me. Watching Sam self-destruct right before my eyes has been ripping me in two. He has shut me out. I'm sure he blames me. Why shouldn't he?

If I'd stayed at the house, like I was supposed to, then she'd be alive. Seth's recovery was agonizing for him and me. The one positive thing that came from the whole situation is that Mom and I worked past our issues.

I'm still not thrilled about the fact she's remarrying, but happiness is fleeting. I can't cause her to lose Charlie—he's her happiness now. The hardest pill to swallow, for me, is that Emily was pregnant. Sam didn't even now. At least, at the time he didn't.

The wedding ceremony is over and we are at the reception. It is beautiful and elegant, just as I knew it would be, courtesy of Alice.

"Leah, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure, Quil. Where's Claire? I figured she'd have you dancing up a storm with her."

"Oh, she has. Believe me, she has. She's resting right now, though. Wore her slap out dancing."

I giggle at Quil. He's devoted to his imprint. Claire has a few years before she's inducted into what I call the _ Imprint Hall of Fame._

I dance with Quil, then Jake, and I even dance with Edward Cullen. The night flies by quickly. It's late, and I'm tired, so I decide to head home. When I get close to my car, I see him. I smell a mixture of beer and hard liquor on his clothing and his breath reeks of alcohol. I get closer and I realize he's drunk off his ass.

"Come on, I'll take you home. You aren't fit to drive like this, Sam."

"Lee Lee, you gonna take care of me?" he slurs. The smell of stale beer makes me nauseous.

"Sure, Sam. I'll take care of you."

I help him into my car and I drive to Sam's house; the same one he once shared with Emily.

"No, not here, Lee Lee. I can't face the demons. Not tonight."

"Fine." I sigh. "Where do you want to go?"

"Your house. Take me to your house, please."

I agree, against my better judgment. Seth and I live in our childhood home still. I help him into the house and into Mom's old bedroom. As I lower him onto the bed, he pulls me down on top of him. He kisses me. I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but he only tightens his arms around me.

"Leah, please. I need you."

My head tells me no, but my body says yes. And as for my heart, it's split in two. I know I shouldn't do this, but I want to. So much.

My body wins the fight. I'll deal with my heart later. I respond to Sam, kiss for kiss, touch for touch. He trails his tongue down my stomach toward my sex. After a few minutes of kissing me there I climax. He may be drunk, but he's still a wonderful lover. I get lost in the sensation of his hands on my body as we make love gently.

The next morning, I wake up while Sam's still asleep. I can hear Seth banging around in his room, and I gather up my clothes and sneak into my own bedroom.

"Leah, you home?" Seth hollers.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll come fix you breakfast."

I dress quickly and join him in the kitchen. Rebecca is here. I wonder if she stayed over, too.

"Hey, what are you guys doing this morning?" I ask trying to sound pleasant. My nerves are frayed and my stomach is rolled into a tight ball.

"Nothing. Becks came over to join me for breakfast. We're going for a run a little later. You wanna come, too?"

Seth's so happy and upbeat all the time. Sometimes I wonder if he's really my brother. Maybe I'm adopted because Mom's a happy person like Seth.

"Uh … Nah … I think I'll stay here. Maybe clean the house, " I stammer.

I hear a door creak open and Sam walks out looking disheveled and hung over. Rebecca and Seth are both a little shocked, but hide it behind quick smiles.

"Good morning, Sam."

"Good morning, Seth, Rebecca." Sam says good-naturedly. "Did you bring me here last night? I was pretty tanked and my memory's kinda fuzzy."

Seth looks at me, worried. He knows I brought Sam home. He puts two and two together and understands Sam was too drunk to remember who brought him here. I'm relieved a little and a little livid, too.

"No, I did," I say with some humor. "You were pretty drunk last night."

Sam has the decency to blush before he asks me, "Why did you bring me to your house?"

I feel a little uncomfortable and wish the floor would open and swallow me whole. I'm not sure how much, or what to say to him. So I opt for some honesty, and hope he doesn't push me for any more than that. What I want to tell him is how he begged me to make love and how much it meant to me, but I don't. I can't.

"Well you asked me to bring you here. The wedding was a little hard on you, and you didn't want to go home. Alone. So I brought you here. I hoped Seth would be here, but he wasn't. So, I put you to bed in Mom's old bedroom."

"Huh. Okay. Well, thank you, Leah. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It wasn't a problem. Really. No problem at all. If you all will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

I leave the room before they can answer. I escape to the bathroom and slide into the shower. I sink down in the tub and let the water drown out my sobs. He didn't remember last night, not our lovemaking, or how he whispered that he still loved me before he fell asleep—he didn't remember any of it.

Everyone's gone by the time I get out of the shower, and I am spared the pity looks of Rebecca and Seth. Or the "I'm sorry" look from Sam.

The next few weeks are some of the hardest of my life, and I avoid thinking about Sam or the disaster that followed. I phase as little as possible, which is a good thing since I stay sick. Wolf genes usually keep us healthy, but for some reason I can't kick this illness.

Mom and Charlie decide to finally marry. Things have been calm for a while and Charlie's afraid Bella and the Cullens will have to move soon. He wants them to be here for the ceremony. Nessie's growth has started to slow down some. She resembles a fifteen or sixteen-year-old girl, now and is eager to start a real relationship with Jake. He's resisting, for now anyway. I don't foresee him denying her much longer. She will soon reach full maturity.

Charlie and Sue's wedding is going to serve as a double ceremony. Billy and Tanya are getting hitched, also. Tanya and my mom have developed a close friendship, I think because Charlie and Billy are so close, but Mom says she really likes the blonde vampire. I've even grown somewhat closer to Bella, but not a lot. I want to make life as easy as possible for Mom, and if it means being _sisterly _to Bella, I will.

Seth and Rebecca's relationship is progressing really well, too. Her divorce is final, and they are taking things slowly. Everyone's life around me seems so fulfilling, while mine is still a big mess. Happiness is everywhere I look, except for when I see Sam. He's not drinking anymore, but he isn't happy either. He moved into a smaller house a few miles from his old one after our night together.

Life has a way of moving forward even when you don't want it to. I think I will always be destined to be the bridesmaid and never the bride.


	14. GWW Chpt 13

Leah POV

Eight weeks later

The night of Embry's wedding is something I will never forget. Sam and I had walked down the aisle together. His pain from losing Emily consuming him during the ceremony. I am sure the wedding reminds him of his and Emily's nuptials, and making the day a bittersweet experience for him.

Emily confided me in the day she died about her expecting her first child with Sam, and I can remember how happy she was about her impending motherhood. It makes my part in her death a hard pill for me to sallow. Sam didn't know when she died about the baby, but he does now. She was planning on suprising him with the news to help take the edge off from all the drama over a special dinner that evening. Carlisle confirmed she was about six or seven weeks along at her death. All I can think about is she and the baby are dead because of my carelessness. I cost Sam so much by being irresponsible. His wife and unborn child paid the price for my stupidity.

It was so hard for me to walk down the aisle on the arm of the man I loved, because I am the one to blame for his loss. He doesn't blame me, though I wish he would, it would make me feel better. All he does is blame himself for her death.

No one knows how losing an imprint will affect us or we didn't until Sam lost Emily. It had taken him and Seth weeks to completely heal from their injuries. The first time Sam phased after he healed it was overwhelming for the pack to deal with the depth of his grief. Jake's pack suffered, too from his grief. Billy's phasing links us all together so nothing is hidden. The anguish is more than I can deal with, and Jake decides he will be the only one to run patrol with Sam for a while to allow the pack time to adjust to things.

Jake is an honorable man and I am proud I am his beta. Sam's drinking doesn't help either. It takes a lot of beer and whiskey to get a wolf drunk, but Sam stay's intoxicated more often than not.

The Black family are pretty great. Jake's sister's are almost as impressive as him and Billy. Rebecca's fur and her twin Rachel's is white with brown russet throughout resembling Jake and Billy. I am so happy to have other female wolves in the pack, and the Black girls are impressive. Becks joined Jake's pack because of her connection to Seth, but Rachel stays with Paul. Billy is so proud of his family and all their accomplishments. I do keep my place as the fastest in the pack, but Becks is larger than me. Rachel has the best eyesight of the entire pack, and Becks is the most level-headed wolf in the pack.

The night of the wedding replays in my head and hiding it from everyone stresses me to the limit. Sam was in so much pain by the end of the night. He had drunk a little more than he should have so I took him home. I didn't want to run anyone else's fun, and if I am honest about it, I wanted to take care of him. Besides, it was one of the first times in a long time the pack felt like celebrating anything.

I try to push away the memories of his words and his touch, but I can't. They play in my head like a movie on a cinema screen.

_"I need you, Lee Lee, please. Make the hurt go away." he begs._

_"Sam, you know we shouldn't do this" I mumble as he continues to kiss my face and my neck._

_I look into eyes pleading with me and I lose my will to say no anymore . I love this man and I can not deny my need that I want to be loved by him I tell myself I can deal with the consequences. It will only be for tonight. I could pretend we were the same Leah and Sam we once had been before he imprinted on my best friend._

_I kiss him back and surrender to my heart's desire. Sam and I were a couple for many years, but we had never made love. He always said he respected me and wanted to wait till we got married. _

_I know that I wanted Sam as my first. I love him so much. I yearn for this and I need him. I know it's wrong to do this because he will never love me as I do him. I know I will have to guard my thoughts_ _or the pack would know. At the moment, I did not care. _

_His touch burns into my flesh as he kisses me and strokes my body. I know he's drunk, but I rationalize that I will __always have this memory. We made love for hours and he was so gentle with me._

My mind snaps back to the present and I throw up again. Wolves don't get sick usually because our bodies heal at an accelerated rate and usually sickness isn't an issue. Figures I would be the exception to the rule.

I have to phase so I can get to patrol or Jake's going to kill me. Though it has been a while since there have been any attacks we stay on high alert. Another wave of nausea overtakes me and I begin to vomit again.

I smell her before I see her. It's a scent I am familiar with. It's Bella. Though we had not become the best of friends, I still respect her. She had fought through some difficult odds in her life, and she came out better for it. She is there for Billy and Jake when they needed her. I figure we will soon become sisters when Charlie and my mother marry, so why stay angry with her hurting Jake before? She loves him, but as a best friend not a lover.

"Leah, are you okay?" I hear the concern in her voice, but I brush it off.

"I am fine Bella. Must have something even the wolf gene can't fight off."

She smilies at me. "Maybe you should let Carlisle check you."

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." The idea of the bloodsuckers checking me out makes my skin crawl. I like him, but not well enough to let him be my doctor.

"How long have you been sick, Leah?"

That causes me to stop in my tracks because I can tell her exactly how long. I whisper, "My illness started almost eight weeks ago."

"You have been ill since the wedding?"

"Yes. Oh God! No, No, this isn't happening. It's not possible and it was just one time." I can't prevent the tears from falling as they slid from the corner of my eyes. There is no way I am pregnant. It is simply not true.

Bella seems to understand my panic without any further explanation. "' Leah, did you have sex with someone the night of the wedding?"

The look of horror on my face answers her question.

"Leah, it's not any of my business, but I think your pregnant. You are exhibiting the signs."

I look at her like she's crazy, but I know she's right. I am going to have Sam's baby. I don't know how I knew so quickly, but I did. My stomach is a little rounder, but nothing noticeable. If it wasn't for the chronic nausea and well, my boobs are a little sore, but I never would have imagined myself having a baby.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do? He had too much to drink and he doesn't even remember it happened."

She steps toward me. "Let's have Carlisle make sure. Okay?"

"No...No... I can't" My voice raises higher and higher as I think about Sam finding out.

Edward will hear my thoughts and he will tell Jake about the baby. Sam will know he betrayed Emily's memory, and he will hate me for allowing him to make love to me drunk. It's more than I can take and I sink to the ground in shock.

"I can't tell him, Bella. I just can't. It was only the one time. I can't do that to him."

She steps toward me again, this time reaching out and stroking my hair. "You mean Sam don't you?"

How could she know? I made sure no one knew about that night. I blocked it from my thoughts so the pack wouldn't find out and judge Sam. Seth and Rebecca was there the next morning, but I don't think they thought anything was out of the ordinary. Did they?

Bella looks at me compassionately. "Leah, I know what it is like loving someone and carrying their child. You're scared and excited at the same time. I know this has to be hard for you, so please let me help you."

I did not want her help, but I know I need it. I am stubborn though and defeat is not something I admit lightly. I struggle with my choices and the dilemma I have found myself in. Bella is watching me intently and my internal struggle is displayed on my face. She tries to convince me again.

"'Leah, please, let me help you. I know your afraid, but you have to think of the baby. This stress isn't good for either of you."

"Fine. You are right. Let's make sure before I decide what to do."

She takes my hand and pulls me back to my feet. We walk back to the house talking about my situation and we decide to go to town. We will buy a test over the counter because I don't want to involve anyone else in my problems. We come back to the cottage where I pee on the stick. We wait in silence on the results. I am to nervous to look, so Bella does.

"It's positive, Leah."

I am in shock. I guess a part of me thought I would be laughing with Bella about this. I never thought there was a chance in hell of me having a baby. Bella talking to me snaps me out of my inner monologue. It's positive. Positive. The word keeps repeating over and over in my head. I am going to have a baby. Not just a baby, but Sam's baby.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I would like for you to consider allowing Carlisle to do a ultrasound to check on the baby," Bella says softly.

Jake walks into Bella's cottage and looking from Bella to me. I'm guessing my face is still showing the shock I am in because when Jake asks me if I am okay, I lose it completely. I need to get away from here. I need to get as far away as I can from Forks and Sam. I am not supposed to have children. It's all part of being a female wolf―no children, body changes, killing vampires and for me bitchiness. I have already accepted those facts as part of my life and this isn't part of the deal.

I jump up and run from the house into the woods. I want to phase into my wolf form, but I can't and keep my secret. There is no way to stop the my thoughts from replaying in my head, and if I phase the pack will know my dreadful secret. I run hard and fast with no real direction in mind. I just want to get away from Forks and all the painful memories there.

I hear Jake and Bella running behind me. She is shouting, "_Leah, stop we need to talk_."

Oh God, I beg you, please don't let anyone from Sam's pack be in wolf form, especially not Sam. If Bella told Jake about the baby then all of them will know.

Luck is not on my side though. The voice I dread hearing hollers to me from the woods. Sam is in his human form running instead of wolf. "'Leah, please stop running" he begs me.

I ignore everyone and try to run even faster. Even in human form, I am fast. Life has a funny way of kicking you in the gut. One time in my life this was all I dreamed about. I wished for the day I would be the mother of Sam's children. It wasn't supposed to have happened this way, and not now when Sam is still in love with Emily. He is grieving her loss still.

I know I have no way of outrunning Bella and she gets to me first. I plead with her to make the others leave and I will return with her. She does as I ask her to. She sends Jake and Sam away. She lies and tells them we had a disagreement about Sue and Charlie causing me to run off. I appreciate her covering for me. My admiration grows for her even more when she tells me she never said anything to either of them about the baby.

AN: Please pretty please review my story for me...


	15. GWW Chpt 14

Great White Wolf Chapter Twelve

Bella POV

The day of Dad's wedding is here at last. Edward and I notice that Leah stays away from Sam more than usual here lately. He seems to be avoiding her more,too. At least he has after Embry's wedding. Edward tells me that Leah's dealing with some serious unresolved feelings for Sam, and is really ticked off at him even more than she usually is. Edward knows the reasons for her agitation and so do I..

Leah tries to keep her feelings hidden from everyone, but it's obvious she and Sam have some issues other than their sordid past—plaguing them. Lucky for me my husband is a mind reader and knows the problem.

Edward knows about Leah and Sam sleeping together after Embry's wedding, and he also knows Leah is having a hard time reconciling her feelings about it. She swears me to secrecy about the baby and I've kept quiet, but I really want to help Leah.

Leah is expecting because of her one night with Sam. I did not tell Edward I already knew about the night of the wedding or about Leah having a baby, until after he tells me he knows. I am sure everyone else will learn about it soon enough and she asked me to remain quiet about it. So I honor her request and did not even say anything to Edward until he mentioned it to me.

Leah has loved Sam for years. Many people pass her off as a bitter harpy because of her attitude, but she isn't. Jake told me about how much fun and how upbeat Leah once was before the imprinting debacle. I've seen that side break through a time two, and I like it. Life has dealt her some bad blows, so she puts up a tough front to hide her feelings. I can understand that.

Today Ness, Alice, and I are serving as bridesmaids for Sue and Charlie's wedding. Leah's serving as her maid of honor. Tanya and Billy are getting married, too. Rachel, Rebecca, and Carmen are Tanya's bridesmaids and Kate's serving as her maid of honor. Carlisle, Sam, Jasper are serving as groomsmen for Dad. Charlie asked Edward to be his best man because Billy's going to be busy as a groom himself. Emmett's going to officiate again for both couples. Billy has asked Embry, Paul, and Garrett to be groomsmen and Jake's the best man. Seth is going to give Sue away while Eleazar does the same for Tanya.

"I never thought I would make it through my own wedding, and now I'm serving in the second one since then," I complain.

"Oh, hush, Bella. You know, I'll make you look beautiful," Alice fusses at me. "You're a vampire this time and have no reason to worry about tripping over your own feet."

"Ha, Ha, Alice. Funny," I smirk.

"She's already beautiful." I kiss my husband passionately, thanking him for the compliment. "You two ready?"

"Your biased, my dear husband."

The wedding is on the beach like Embry's was, on a small secluded area. After I walk up the aisle, I turn to watch Sue and Tanya both come up. Tanya who is always beautiful is even more radiant today. Her long blond hair is in a up do, and her wedding dress is extravagant. It's also sexy as hell. It has a sweetheart neckline and the bodice is tight and fitted against her body. She chose to wear a tiara―the diamonds are real―a gift from Rose and Alice.

Sue looks lovely in her ivy colored wedding dress. It's more demure than Tanya's, but still beautiful in it's own right. Alice ordered it from France for her after Charlie first proposed. Seems so long ago, now. I'm glad she is getting to wear it, and even happier this wedding is taking place finally.

Each of us girls are wearing simple but fetching lavender dresses that hang just above our knees in Sue's wedding party. Leah's striking in her dress with her russet skin setting off the color. My new sister's hair has grown out and hangs down her back in thick, dark waves. Rose and Alice style her hair for the occasion and she looks sensational.

Tanya's wedding party are wearing dresses in pink. The girls are in a softer shade while the fellas have bright pink ties to go with their gray and white tuxes. All the guys are wearing purple ties that are the in Swan processional.

I watch Sam eying Leah intently, almost hungrily, when he thinks no one is looking as she walks up the aisle. Edward catches my eye and I can tell my husband sees the same thing as I do. I watch the rest of the wedding party walk up the aisle, and Sue's pride in her son is evident as he stands tall and proud beside her. Seth walks her up the aisle and offers his mother's hand to my father.

Everyone agrees to get married at twilight so the vampires can attend without any issues with the sun. Embry and Angela did the same thing, too, at their wedding. Charlie's friends at the department are in attendance, as well as some other human friends and relatives. Charlie asked me if I wanted to invite Renee, but I was afraid she'd ask to many questions so I told him no. It's been hard for me to cut her out of my life, but I have.

The ceremonies are exquisite and my father has never looked happier. He once swore to me he would remain a bachelor until he died. It did take him many years to move past his failed marriage to Renee, but he has finally. Sue will make a wonderful wife for Charlie. They've already faced danger and came out on the other side—together, stronger and more in love than before.

Sam continues to watch Leah throughout the night, but she ignores him. I'm sure she just wants to forget her problems, but she can't do that with Sam around. Leah has a lot of deep seated issues about vampires, but she's trying to work past them and form a relationship with me to make her mom's life easier.

Jake's trying to help her reconcile her issues as much as he can, and as much as she will let him. To my knowledge Jake nor any of the other pack members know nothing about Leah and Sam's one night stand. She has managed to keep it private while she is phased with the others, but Edward is another story. I haven't mentioned anything else to her about the baby either. I figure if and when she wants to talk about it, she will. So I remain quiet and wait until she wants to talk, but until then I'll keep my mouth shut.

Things are a little tense between Jake and Edward right now. My daughter's maturing quickly and she wants to pursue a relationship with Jake, much to her father's displeasure. Not because of who she loves, but because he still wants her to remain his little girl. I try to remain neutral for all our sakes, but it's not easy. My daughter's very jealous and a little possessive of her imprint, and in my opinion trying to rush into adulthood. She reminds me of Edward a lot and in some ways even myself in regards to her jealousy. It's hard to believe how threatened I felt about Tanya at one time and now she's getting married to my best friend's father.

"It's time for the toast, Bella."

"Um … okay, Leah." I hate speaking in public, but I'll do it anyway for my father and Sue. I stand up and tap my glass to get everyone's attention.

"Dad, Sue, esteemed guest, I'm honored today to be adding Sue, Leah, and Seth to the Swan family. My dad has found someone to share his life with, and thankfully someone to cook for him."

The crowd lets out a small laugh. Everyone knows Charlie's a dismal cook. I push my nerves aside and continue my toast. "Sue, thank you for making my father so happy. I'm glad he has someone strong like you to love him. I know there's nothing you wouldn't do for him. In a world that doesn't always make sense, you two do. You have welcomed me, and my entire extended family, into your home and heart. I'll never forget that. There will never be enough words to express how much you mean to me, to us." I feel Edward's hand reach for mine when I raise my glass to toast the newlyweds.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Swan."

The champagne tastes disgusting, but I take a swallow. I plaster a smile on my face and sip. I let my shield down so Edward can hear my thoughts. "_I know how much you loved me now in high school.. This stuff is gross."_

He smirks. "I did sweetheart and I still do, my love. And your absolutely right it's nasty," he whispers in my ear.

Leah POV

I have to follow Bella's toast with one of my own. What can I say to follow that? I never knew my new_ sister_ was so literary. I tap my glass and rise from my seat. My mouth's as dry as sandpaper and I have a big lump in my throat.

"Mom, Charlie," I start when I feel someone's eyes watching me. Not just anyone's eyes, but Sam's. I look away from him which is a little difficult because he's sitting at the table across from me. I try to focus on Mom and Charlie and what to say instead.

"I haven't always been the easiest person to get along with," I say nervously.

Seth pipes up and says loudly, "Nah, really I'd have never thought that," which causes Rebecca to punch in the arm. I gave him a withering look before I start my toast again.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm not always the easiest person to deal with, but Charlie you never stop trying. I know you do this because of the love you feel for my mom. You've made me feel welcome in your home and have stood by me and my entire family these last few months during some pretty difficult moments. There's no way I can ever thank you. You accepted my family as we are, and even with all our flaws you still love us. You treat me like I'm your own daughter and Seth as you would your own son." I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Which earns you extra points with me and Mom, by the way."

"Dang right he does," Seth hollers.

"Hush up, Seth," Mom chastises my brother. "Go ahead, Leah."

Mom gives me an encouraging smile and I start again. I hope to finish this time without my little brother interrupting me.

"I miss my father, dearly, but I'm glad we have you in our lives, Charlie. My mom is truly lucky to have found someone to love her as you do and someone to hold her when life gets hard. Or when it just plain scares the hell out of you. I have gained a sister in Bella and a father in you. I'm proud to say I now have the honor of joining the Swan family."

My mother's full on crying now, and I see Charlie wipe the tears from her face as he looks at her with love and admiration. Seth comes over and stands beside me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please, join Leah and me as we raise our glasses once more to Mr. and Mrs. Charles Swan. Cheers."

Jake stands up to give his toast to Tanya and Billy. I hear him speaking, but the words don't register. I'm lost in my own private thoughts about Sam, Emily, and my dad. So much as changed in the last few years and my life detoured greatly from where I thought I'd be by now. Cheers erupt around the room and everyone's raising their glasses, again, toasting the happy couples.

I hear the music start and I see Charlie taking my mom's hand to lead her onto the dance floor. Billy and Tanya go, too. The ladies agreed to dance their first dance to the same song, It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Bella and Edward join them on the dance floor and Seth surprises me by offering me his hand. I smile widely at him as he leads me out on the floor.. Charlie is not a dancer by any means, but he looks dashing swaying with Mom to the music. And by the middle of the song all of the wedding party are on the floor dancing.

"Dad would be so proud of you, Seth," I tell him with pride as he twirls me around.

"Oh, sis. He'd be proud of you, too."

"I don't know about that, Seth. Look at me. Single and in love with someone who can never return my feelings," I scoff.

I bite my tongue when I realize my mistake. I got swept up in the moment of nostalgia and didn't pay attention to what I was saying. Mouth in foot disease. Yep, that's me.

"Give him a chance, Leah. You never know what the future holds."

My brother doesn't elaborate or probe. I can't help myself, but to respond to his advice.

"Seth, you know better then that. He imprinted on Emily, and you know that losing her changed him. Could you love another if you lost Rebecca?"

"Leah, I can only tell you that I'll always love her and losing her would be painful. I don't know if I could love someone else after loving her."

Seth's confirmation of an imprinter and imprintee's bond just disheartens me more. I've always felt there was no way for Sam and me to be together. Most definitely not after I caused Emily's death. Seth notices my withdrawal after his declaration about imprint bonds and sighs.

"I don't know how I'd react if I lost her. I do know if anything ever happened to me, I wouldn't want her to be alone and unhappy. Emily loved Sam and she will always be a part of who he is, but Leah you're a part of him, too."

I don't know what to say to my brother, so we finish our dance in silence. The night draws to a close and I decide I should head home to rest soon because I am exhausted. I decide I will go as soon as the gifts are opened.

I'm reminded of the last wedding I attended when I see Sam at the bar, but I shake off the memories. Mom and Charlie and Billy and Tanya are opening presents and I watch, silently wondering if I will ever have the chance to be in their place.

Billy and Tanya are given a trip to Paris from Tanya's family. The Black children, though not rich, give them something even better, the deed to Billy's house. Fully paid off. The girls, Jake, and Embry pooled their resources and sought investment advice from the Cullens and it paid off for them big time.

Mom becomes really excited when she opens her wedding gift from Bella and Edward. They are sending my mom and Charlie on a Alaskan cruise for the next seven days. Charlie tries to protest, but everyone encourages them to go. He finally relents and agrees to when he sees how much it means to Mom. They finish opening the rest of the gifts, so I kiss them goodbye making plans to meet the next day.

I get in my car and leave. I am going to ride with them to the airport tomorrow. Alice has bought them new clothes and their bags are already packed to go. When I pull in the driveway, Sam's there waiting. I figure he needs to speak to Seth because he hasn't really spoken to me in a while.

"Sam, what are doing here? If you're looking for Seth, he's still at the wedding."

"Leah, I need to talk to you. Please."

I want to say no or tell him to get lost, but I've to get this over sooner or later. So I let him in the door and ask, "Want some coffee?"

"Uh, no thanks, if my memory serves me right, you don't share your mom's culinary skills."

"Funny. Real funny. I can make coffee, Sam."

Just like a man. They always think they know everything. Not all women can cook or in my case make decent coffee, but I try my best. Seth survives on my cooking, though not without complaining.

"Fine, no coffee. Lets go have a seat in the living room."

I make sure to sit in the chair so I won't have to sit close to him on the couch.

"Okay, you wanted to talk. What do you want to talk about, Sam?"

"Lee Lee," he starts, but I cut him off.

"'Don't, Sam," I say briskly. "Please don't call me that.'"

"Sorry."

For some reason his apology irks me. I've been so hormonal, lately. Worse then I've ever been. My bitchiness reaches a whole new level when I snark, "For what? The nickname or for all of it?"

I couldn't help but to take a jab at him.

"All of it. I remember everything, Leah."

I choke on the soda I'm drinking. I had grabbed it earlier on my way to the living room.

"Everything?"

"Do you know how guilty I feel? Did you plan on ever talking to me about it?" he asks softly.

He feels guilty? Really? How does he think I feel? I'm not dancing with happiness about sleeping with my cousin's widow. I feel wretched about it, and for allowing her to die in the first place.

"You're right. I should have talked to you about it." I say quietly.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was to afraid to dammit!"

"Afraid of what? Me? Leah, for Gods sake, I took advantage of you. Your feelings for me. Can't you see?"

"See what? What exactly should I be seeing, Sam?" I say coolly.

"I cheated on her. I'm a selfish bastard !" he shouts. He is visible upset, and the impact of his words smack me in face.

"Cheated, Sam? You think you cheated on her? Are you fucking serious?" I say sharply.

"Leah,"

"Emily's dead! Damn you, Sam. She is dead and she's never coming back … .never … " A sob escapes from me. "Never."

Sam kneels down in front of the chair and cups my face in his hands. "I know that, Leah. Believe me, I know. That night, Leah I was in pain and I needed you so much. I took advantage of you and your feelings for me."

"You didn't," I whisper.

"I did, Leah. I shouldn't have lost my self control. All I ever do is hurt the ones I love when I do," he says tenderly.

I lift my eyes to meet his and I can see the pain he feels reflecting back at me. I'm sure he isn't just thinking just about me, but Emily, too. The scars he left on her face when he phased were always a constant reminder to him about his loss of his control. I can't stop myself from leaning in and kissing him. I feel him start to return my kiss, his lips soft and tender, but then he pulls away quickly.

"Leah, we can't do this. Not again. It means something different to you, than it does me. I still love her."

Of course, he does. How could he not love her? She was his imprint and they're bound by some supernatural quirk. What the hell was I thinking about kissing him?

My voice is taunt. "Your right, Sam. We shouldn't do this. I apologize."

I push him away. I rise and walk to the door. I open it and tell him rudely,"I think you should go, now."

Sam's voice is gruff. "I'll go for tonight, Leah, but I'll be back. We are gonna talk about this."

"Don't bother. We've said all that needs to be said. Get out!"

He walks out the door and I collapse on the floor. My body is racked with sobs. I'm not sure how long I lay on the floor crying, but I finally get up and I climb into bed. I try to sleep, but images of Sam naked and kissing me torture me. As a result I toss and turn all night. When I wake up the next day, I am even more tired and cranky then I was when I went to bed.

Bella never says anything to me the next day when we take Charlie and Mom to the airport about my disheveled appearance. Edward is driving the car, and there's no way I can block out last night from my thoughts, so he'll know about Sam's late night visit.

Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Sam. The memory of his words come flooding back no matter how hard I try to forget them, and my anger boils all over again. Mom's so caught up in her wedding night happiness she doesn't notice how moody I am.

I kiss Mom and Charlie goodbye before they get on the plane. Bella and Edward don't bother me on our return ride home or ask me any questions, which I am thankful for. After we get back to Forks, I go home to sulk and cry some more.

Edward or Bella must tell Jake to leave me alone because he doesn't ask me to patrol for the next few days, and I avoid phasing. I'm so sick for the next week, and a part of me, the insecure little girl in me, wants her mommy to come home to take care of me.

My heart's like glass—fragile. Broken easy. The more I reflect back on Sam and my relationship with him, or rather the lack thereof, the more broken I feel. Sam and I both carry baggage from our lives, and every time I think about him, my heart shatters more and more.

Mom finally gets back home and she knows somethings off about me, but she just doesn't know what. She bugs me about it constantly. I avoid telling her the truth, but I know she's concerned.

Seth and Rebecca have in the last few weeks moved into a sexual relationship so she's at our house a lot. Watching her and Seth so in love and domesticated hurts me, and being sick all the time to boot is making it worse. I would never say anything to upset my brother or mess with his happiness though. After Charlie and Sue's wedding I start spending a great more deal of time at the Cullens talking with Bella. She respects my space and doesn't try to invade my privacy by asking to many questions. She just listens to me complain about being ill all the time because of my pregnancy. She has remained mum about it to everyone except Carlisle.

Because I keep getting sicker and sicker, Bella insisted Carlisle check me out. I finally agree to let him examine me when Mom started in on me, too about my _illness._

_I remember the day __Carlisle completed his exam. He asked me to wait for him in his office. Normally, we don't go to the hospital. I only agreed to go because Carlisle asked me to, but I still felt a little out of place. _

"_Leah,"_

"_Yes, Doc?"_

We've all adopted Jake's moniker for Carlisle. He doesn't seem to mind. At least Jake leaves off fang, now. Once upon a time he called Carlisle, Dr. Fang.

"_We need to talk."_

"_What's wrong, Carlisle?"_

"_It's about your test results," he says sympathetically. His tone has me afraid, but I brush it off. I am a wolf and my genes allow me to heal pretty quickly. But then I start thinking about all the things that may be wrong. I'm not immortal. What if I have cancer? Could my wolf genes heal me from that? I'm not really sure. What if something is wrong with the baby? I have avoided taking any action since Bella and I did the at home test. I know avoidance isn't the best answer, but it is the one I choose to use._

"_What did you find out?" I ask frantically. _

_Carlisle had me apprehensive about my choice to push the baby's health aside. My heartbeat accelerated and I can still remember hearing my blood humming in my ears that day. Then the room started spinning and Carlisle's face began blurring in and out. I remember hearing him calling my name, but I wasn't able to __answer him._

_I felt darkness all around me and then the next thing I recall is waking up on a bed in a hospital room. Carlisle was standing beside the bed. Remembering the concern etched clearly across his face that day made me decide that maybe vampires aren't so bad after all._

"_What the hell happened? How did I end up in here?" I asked him anxiously. _

_When I tried to raise off the bed, Carlisle gently pushed me back down. "Don't get up just yet, Leah. You just passed out."_

"_Passed out? Why the hell did I pass out for?"_

"_Leah, there's no easy way to say this. You're pregnant."_

"_I know. Bella and I already did the test, but I was hoping you would tell me it was wrong. Or that I can't be pregnant because I'm a wolf." _

_I kept throwing out one excuse after another, but Carlisle was adamant that I was having a baby. He took me downstairs to have a ultrasound to determine how far along I was, but I already knew. It's been almost five months since Embry's wedding. I noticed my stomach was a little rounder when I rubbed my hands across it. I had been sick, but I equivocated to all the stress I've been under or a inaccurate pregnancy test. I couldn't deny it any more after that day. _

"_I'm having a baby? Really?" I asked in disbelief._

"_No, Leah," he says calmly._

"_Oh, Thank God!" I mutter._

"_Leah, you didn't let me finish. You are not a baby, you're having two babies. Twins."_

_I broke down and started crying. I didn't care who saw me. Carlisle took me back upstairs and stepped out to make a call. Bella arrived a few minutes later in my room, and I let her hold me. I cried without any hesitation at all. _

"_I never thought it was possible," I whimpered._

"_Me either." she laughed. "Miracles are kind of like that."_

_Miracles? Right. Nessie wasn't exactly a planned pregnancy. "Yeah, guess not."_

"_Leah, you have to look at this for the gift it is. You're going to be a mom, to not one, but two little ones. Something you never thought would happen."_

_She told me then about Edward overhearing my thoughts, which I figured, and how he had known for awhile about Sam and me. I appreciated the fact she respected me enough to keep my situation to herself and only validated the truth when he asked her about it._

Our conversation from that day, is one I've thought about a lot this past few weeks.

"_What am I supposed to say to him, Bella? He told me he regretted our night together, and he still loves Emily. Now I'm going to have tell him … that he's going to become a father. He wanted kids with her, not me."_

_I've never been one to panic, but right now, I feel like I'm about to have a major panic attack._

"_Leah, he'll understand. Give him a chance. Tell him, and see what he says. I'll stand behind you the entire way. I'll be the best damn aunt in the world to your babies."_

"_Thank you, Bella._"

All of that happened the week before Mom and Charlie's wedding. Now Bella and I are leaving the hospital again after another check up to talk to Mom about the babies. It is past time to tell her and Seth. We leave the hospital and Bella takes me to my mom's house. Well, her new house, since she lives with Charlie, now. She offers to stay with me while I tell Mom and Charlie and I tell her yes, gratefully. I need all the support I can get. She understands that better than most people because Rose was her shoulder to lean on when she was pregnant with Nessie.

When we get to the house, Mom invites us in and we go in and sit down.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," I say nervously.

"What's wrong, Leah? You sound absolutely terrified, and you look horrible. When was the last time you slept?" She fusses over me. Regardless of the fact that I've fought bloodsuckers and turn into a giant wolf, Mom still treats me like a kid sometimes.

"I'm fine, Mom," I say crossly.

Mom is feeling my head for a temperature, never mind I run a toasty 108 degrees, and her actions are pointless. She is checking me over like I'm five years old again.

"Really, Mom. I'm okay. Where's Charlie?" I don't want to have to replay my announcement over and over.

"Fishing with Billy, for what good that will do him," she snickers.

Vampires are natural predators and wildlife flee when they sense them. Not sure if the same rule of thumb applies to fish, but I assume it does. Oh, well, might as well get it over with.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." My voice is flat and emotionless. I'd cried out all my tears for now.

Mom doesn't says anything for a minute, and her face doesn't betray her thoughts either. She has to know who the father is because I've only loved one man in my life. Sam.

"How far along are you? If I had to guess, I'd say roughly five months."

I hang my head in shame. If my mom has figured out that Sam and I slept together, has the pack?

"How did you know?" I ask ashamed.

"Seth told me."

"Told you what exactly?" I demand.

"Just that not long after he came home from Embry's wedding he found Sam at the house in my room. I never said anything to you about it because I thought you would tell me when you were ready."

"How much does Seth know?"

"He suspects, but isn't sure what happened. He saw you sneak into your room from mine. When Sam come out a little later, he pretty much knew you had spent the night together."

"But he acted surprised about Sam being there at breakfast." I murmur more to myself than to to her.

"Your brother figured it was better not to let on he knew anything."

Seth's consideration of my feelings choke me up a little. Damn hormones. If I spend the remainder of this pregnancy weepy, I'll go crazy.

"Are you mad at me, Mom?"

"Of course not, Leah. I'm your mother and I know how much you love him."

I gasp. I try to cover myself. "Loved him." I lie.

"No, Leah. I mean love. Present tense." she says frankly,

I should know better than to try and convince my mom that I don't still love Sam. We talk for a little while longer before Charlie comes home. He kisses my mom's forehead and tells me and Bella, "Hello, girls."

"Hi, Dad. Catch any fish?" Bella asks cheerfully.

"Afraid not. Damnedest thing, too. It's like they are afraid to bite the bait."

We all giggle. Charlie's no longer on the need to know basis, but he really doesn't get the true nature of bloodsuckers. Mom tells him about the babies.

He asks me gruffly, "Leah, you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"What about a doctor, considering your _special circumstances?_"

To be honest, the thought of obtaining a doctor never occurred to me. I can't use a normal O.B.G.Y.N. Since I was the first female wolf there is no precedence about this.

"Carlisle will take care of her, like he did me, I promise," Bella offers. "That is if you want him too, Leah?"

Did I? I don't think I've got many choices.

"Yeah, I guess _Dr. Fang_ can take care of me. He has been so far. I guess I just never gave it a lot of thought considering all the other stuff going on."

Charlie's shocked by the nickname and tries to cover his reaction with a cough.

"I think _Dr. Fang_ will be only to happy too," Bella answers with a chuckle.

Charlie gives us a strange look and we both burst into a fit of giggles. Now, I have to tell Seth and Sam, too—which I dread. There's no time like the present. I'm not showing, just yet, but I will be and soon. My wolf body is lithe and slender and it's the one of the main reasons I didn't know for so long. As well as the fact I stopped menstruating after I phased, so my only hint was and still is my chronic nasuea.

Carlisle told me at the hospital he's worried because I'm underweight, that's if you go by conventional standards. I'm not the conventional model though. Like Bella's pregnancy, it's unprecedented, it's going to be a _sink or swim learning experience. _I hope like hell, I can stay afloat.


	16. GWW Chpt 15

Great White Wolf Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Once more please review...Plenty more angst to go around...**

Leah POV

Telling Seth isn't too hard. He's extremely excited about becoming an uncle. Rebecca's at the house with him when I arrive. I make both of them promise to remain quiet and avoid phasing, if possible, at least until Sam and I talk. They agree. Seth wants to tell Jake, but I don't. Not yet.

"Leah, if there is an attack, or we're needed for any reason, Jake will expect all of us. But you shouldn't phase. You said it yourself. You're the first female wolf. Doc doesn't know how your pregnancy will affect you. Leah, please. He'll be discreet. Besides, everything's going to be out in the open soon enough."

He taps his head silently, reminding me there are no secrets when you're a member of a pack. Or when you're friends with a mind-reading vampire. I wonder if Alice can see me. She's gotten better in the last few years, after she got to know us, but she still has problems seeing us clearly.

"Fine. Tell him. I'll go and see Sam right now."

I leave and drive over to Sam's house. My stomach's in knots and I catch myself rubbing my hands across it.

I whisper to my babies, "Here goes everything, little ones. Daddy's about to find out about you."

My feet feel like they're weighted down with lead and every step I take is a struggle. Sam opens the door before I even reach the porch.

"Leah."

The sound of my name on his lips turns my insides to Jell-O. I'm a quivering mess. I pulled on one of Seth's big shirts before I left the house, I don't know why I feel like there's a big sign pointing to my belly flashing "PREGNANT! PREGNANT! BEWARE!," but I do. I've never been so self conscious in my life, as I am right now.

"Come in."

I don't want to be trapped behind four walls with him.

"Can we just sit on the porch instead?"

"Yeah, no problem. Would you like something to drink?"

Sam's trying to be hospitable and I try to reign in my frustration.

"No. Let's just sit and talk."

Sam sits down in one of the oversized wicker chairs, and I grab a spot in one of the others. They are new, I can tell. Emily always bugged him to buy her a new set after Paul broke hers in one of his angry tirades. I can't help but wonder if he remembered that and if that's why he has the wicker set.

"What do you wanna talk about, Leah?"

"That night," I whisper.

Sam has the decency to look away when he hears my answer.

"The last time we tried to do that you kicked me out of your house."

I clear my throat, which is suddenly dry as cotton.

"I know I did. Sorry about that." My voice is hoarse and I struggle to get my words out. "Can I have some water, please?"

He gets up and goes in the house while I try to collect myself. I keep repeating "you can do this" over and over in my head.

"Here you go." Sam hands me a cool, tall glass of water, and I guzzle it down. "Thanks," I say running my tongue across my lips.

"So, tell me, Leah, why are you here? To talk about something you sure never wanted talk about before? Because I don't think it is."

Sam knows me better than anyone, even Mom and Jake. He knows I have something important on my mind.

"You're right, Sam. I don't want to talk about that night. And if I could avoid talking to you now, I would. But I can't. We made a mistake. No, I made a mistake coming here."

I jump and start to leave when Sam grabs my arm.

"Leah, talk to me. Please. I can feel that something's wrong. More than the obvious. What is it?"

I jerk my arm free. "You really want to know, Sam? Fine. I'll tell you. YOU KNOCKED ME UP!" I don't wait for my words to sink in, I just jump off the porch and phase.

I run without any idea of where to go. I just need to get away to from Forks, from Sam. He phased, too and is giving chase, but I'm faster. I've always been the fastest wolf in the pack. Right now, that extra edge is serving me well. I hear others joining in. My humiliaton is being replayed over and over as the pack gets the full story. But, the most humiliting fact they learn is that I was a virgin the night of our tryst.

Sam and I had always fooled around, but he respected my parents too much to cross that boundary. I try to block out the voices and refuse to answer any of them. Jake hasn't phased yet. If he had, he could force me to obey―as my Alpha. He never has before, but he can. I take the advantage I have and push myself harder, running faster than I've ever run before in my life.

Once I reach Canada, I phase back to human form. I'm naked, humiliated, scared and alone. Completely alone. I'm hundreds of miles from home without money or clothing. If I phase back, then Jake will find me and drag me home. I hate to resort to theivery, but I have no other choice.

I'm lucky enough to find a car with someone's clothing and shoes in the back seat at a local park. Thank God for campers. The shirt's two sizes too large, but I don't care. I'll make do. I need someone's help, but whose? My babies give me a strong kick in the gut. This is the first time I've ever felt them move. I have get to help. For them.

I decide to call Bella. I make her promise to keep quiet until I decide what I want to do. Since Edward can't read her thoughts, I should be okay. She begs for me to come home. I tell her that I just need some time. She wires me some money for a room and food. I buy a pre-paid cell and call Bella back to give her the number.

"Leah, please think about returning home. Everyone's worried about you."

"I'll consider it, but I'm not ready yet."

"Do you want me to tell your mom anything? She and Seth are really worried about you and the babies."

I hate causing pain to either of them, but if Bella tells Mom where I am at she'll tell Seth. Jake and the pack would find out, and right now, I don't want to face Sam.

"Not yet, I just need another day or two."

Two days turn into seven, and I still resist returning home when Bella begs me to. I know I'm being unfair. Finally, after two weeks pass by, Bella demands I either return home or call Sue. My mother's frantic. I beg Bella for one more day but she says she can't. Sue and Seth are going out of their minds. I feel so bad about things, I hang up on Bella.

Carlisle calls me. He wants to tell me he needs to examine me, that the twins are growing quickly and may be in danger. He frightens me enough that I agree to return home.

I had passed my burgeoning stomach off as normal, but now I know different. I know I should be monitored because I'm high-risk. I'm having two babies, instead of one, and that alone is dangerous. Being a female wolf just adds to my risks.

Bella books me a flight home the same day. Carlisle wants to check me out before I phase again.

Bella promises me she'll call my mom and swear her to secrecy, to allow me to return without facing Sam. I'm not ready for that, not yet anyway, though I know it was only a matter of time before I'll have to face him.

I expect Jake to chew me out when he picks me up from the airport, but he only gives me a hug when I get off the plane.

"Leah, I'm so glad you are home."

He shares that Billy and Old Quil are looking into the tribe's histories for any useful information about my situation. We never found anything when I first became a wolf, and I doubt there's anything for them to find now. But I appericate the thoughtfulness. We drive the rest of the way home in silence.

My mom and Charlie plan on meeting me at the Cullen house. Seth still doesn't know about my return home. I know he'll be pissed at all of us for not telling him.

Home. Whereever that is. Jake told me Seth and Rebecca moved into my family home together. I don't know if I want to go back there. To La Push, that is. It's too close to Sam and the memories.

Carlisle checks me out. He tells me I need to rest due to the fact that I'm slightly dehydrated. The twins are both growing at a fast rate, but they're healthy. I spend the next two days hiding in Bella's old room at Charlie's. Mom finally calls Seth and tells him to come over.

Seth sees me and he's angry at first, but my mom tells him to give me time. My brother loves me and hates that I'm hurting. Jake, Billy, and Seth avoid phasing to allow me a little time to think about the best way to handle my sitaution. Not telling Rebecca is difficult for Seth. I feel even worse for causing him to be less than honest with his mate about me.

Fate takes the choice away from me when a nomadic vampire is discovered hunting close to Forks. Nessie's out near the river with Jake, and her scent draws him close. Jake phases to protect her, and Sam happens to be on a scouting mission at the same time. Bella calls to warn me that Sam knows I'm back after Jake get's home and tells her about their little adventure in the woods―and that he'll be at Charlie's soon. I want to run, but it's too late. Sam's at the door.

"Sam."

I feel tears start to build in my eyes. Damn hormones. I never cry normally. The first time I did was when he almost died and Emily did. Since then, I cry all the time it seems. I hate feeling weak.

I lower my head in shame. I'm not ready to deal with this. I just want to escape. I know I should not have come back to this place. I have to admit the truth, I'm scared, more scared than I've ever been in my life. I never thought I could have children, and now I'm having two with the love of life. Only he loves a dead woman. The irony of the situation isn't lost on me.

He reaches over and lifts my chin up so he can look in my eyes. "Leah, please talk to me."

I don't know what to say. There's a catch in my throat and I'm speechless. Looking into the eyes of the man I loved, will always love, makes me nervous.

What am I going to say to him? I'm sorry isn't enough.

There's no way I can ever make any of this right, for him or me. I'd made love to my former best friends widow. He'll never be able to love me like he does her. That ship sailed a long time ago.

"What do you want me to say, Sam? You want me to say I'm sorry? I am. Sorrier than you can imagine.

I never planned this. Not any of it."

"I know, Leah. Me either."

He rubs his hand across my face tenderly. His touch makes me ache for what I can never have.

"Sam, please. Don't do that."

"Leah, I know you're scared, but we can make this work, somehow. You're going to be the mother to my children. I don't know how, but I swear we will. I promise you, I'l be by your side the entire way."

I look at him thoughtfully, hopefully. Reality sets in. Of course, Sam will do the honorable thing. His father left him and his mother when he was a child. It left it's mark on him. And he'd never do that to his children.

"Sam, it's okay. I can do this alone. I know you still love Emily. It was just a drunken mistake. I should've known better."

I turn away from is to hard to deal with. Harder than I could have ever imagined. I see the resolve in his eyes when I look at him again. I know that there's no way Sam's going to abide me cutting him out of my life. Not when I'm having his children.

"Dr. Cullen has examined me, and the babies are fine. So, there's really nothing for you to worry about."

"Leah." The one word tears at me like a hot searing knife plunging into my heart. I can't let him see the pain I'm in.

"Twins..." I laugh lightheartedly. "I never thought it was possible to have even one, let alone two. But who thought there'd ever be female wolves either."

He watches my face carefully. Intently.

"I remember, Leah everything about that night. You were a virgin and I took advantage of you, of our past. The wedding upset me and you were there for me. I'm so sorry, Leah. I never meant to hurt you. I was wrong to do that."

I stop him from talking anymore. "Sam, please stop it." I need him to shut up. _Advantage._ I hate that word right now. It's the second time he's used that word about our night together. Screw him.

"Really, Sam? You took _advangtag_eof me? This may be news to you, buddy, but I'm a grown woman and I wanted you to make love to me. I wanted to feel you lips on my skin, just once in my life. I wanted you to be my first, I always have. So if anyone took _advantage _of anyone that night, it was me."

I can't bear this any longer. It's too much. Too soon. I push Sam aside to run out the door, and once I'm free, I phase. I run for the forest out behind Charlie's house. I can't stop the howl of pain that escapes me, and I'm glad, once again, I'm the fastest wolf. It serves me well in my times of need, which have been a lot lately. I know Sam will be right behind me. I can hear him shout my name, but I don't stop. I want as much distance between us as I can manage.

_"Leah, please stop. Come back now." _

I should've known Jake would come after me. I'm not going to stop. I need to leave here and start fresh somewhere else.

"_Leah, please don't make me do it,_" he begs.

I know what he means with his warning― Jake's my Alpha. He never commands any of us to do anything we don't want to, but he will if I don't turn around.

"_Jake, please. I can't face him right now. I'm begging you,_" I plead with him to understand.

_"That's fine, Leah. But please come back. I 'll send him away for now_."

Jake's always true to his word. I slow down when I see Sam and Jake coming up on my flank. Jake must have showed up about the time I phased. Bella most likely have told him to get over to Charlie's and he check on me. I am sure she is worried about Sam visiting me. Billy and some of the others are phased too. I can hear their thoughts bouncing around in my head. Phasing with Billy is like having a open phone line to everyone, regardless which pack you belong to.

"_Sam, you need to give her some time. Please, just go back to La Push, for now_."

I know Sam doesn't want to agree with Jake's request, but Jake stands firm. I want to phase

so that I don't have to hear the rest of the conversation, but I can't. No clothes. I head back to the house and Bella meets me, in the woods, with some clothing to put on.

"Leah, I know this is hard for you, but know that I'll support you on this." I give her a half-hearted smile. She offers me a drink and I go and sit down on the sofa.

"Bella, I know you want to help me, and I thank you for that."

Jake enters the house then and gives Bella a look. She nods her head and leaves.

"Leah, what are you thinking? Phasing, after Doc told you not to? Girl, you've gotta listen to him."

Jake's harsh words penetrate what's left of my armour and I start crying. He pulls me into his arms and holds me while the tears flow. Again. I'm losing it. All these emotions running through me have caused me to become weak and clingy. Jake just stands here and holds me.

"Get it all out. You'll feel better."

His baritone voice soothes me, and when I finish crying, I tell him, "Thank you. Jake, I think you might just be the best friend I've ever had."

Seth comes running into the house hollering, "Hey, sis. You here?"

"Yeah, we're in here, Seth. Come on in," Jake answers while I wipe a tissue across my face.

I'm sure it's still evident I've been crying. I try to muster as much diginity as I can before Seth sees me. I hate feeling weak in front of other people. And now that Jake has seen me crying, all I need is for Seth to see it, too. When my brother enters the room he acts like his normal happy-go-lucky self. For that, I'm really grateful.

"Where's Mom?" Seth asks sweetly.

"Shopping with Tanya, I think," I answer.

"Where's my sister, Clearwater?"

Jake ribs my brother for a few minutes about Becks. I excuse myself and go take a relaxing, hot bath. When I get out, Jake has already left and Seth's watching TV. Mom's in the kitchen bustling around cooking supper. My belly growls loudly.

"Hey, Mom, Leah's stomach growled at me. I think my soon to be neices or nephews are hungry," Seth says teasingly.

Mom comes into the living room and sees me throw a pillow at Seth which he dodges easily.

"Leah, honey, you need to get some rest," Mom scolds.

"I know, I just ... well, I."

Charlie has just arrived home from work and walks in, causing me to falter in my excuse.

"Leah, do as your mom asked. You need to take care of my grandchildren. Head on up to Bella's old room and get some sleep. Sue can bring you a plate up when supper gets done."

I know this is Charlie's way of letting me know he cares. I stand up and walk over to Mom and kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Mom."

I do the same to Charlie. "Night, Charlie, and thank you."

"What, no love for your little brother?"

I walk over and give him a quick peck on the cheek. For once, Seth is quiet. Both men turn a deep shade of red in response to my unexpected show of affection. I turn and climb up the stairs. I can hear my mother downstairs telling my step-father, "Charlie Swan, I love you."

He replies in kind before I hear them kissing and Seth groaning in response. I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I close the bedroom door.

**AN: Please review for me. This was my first ff and I reworked it. Some good stuff is coming up...**


End file.
